


Musical Souls Sans/Reader

by spacekitty0828



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AUs, Cats, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic, Music, Reader Insert, cats with magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 69,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacekitty0828/pseuds/spacekitty0828
Summary: "There she is!" I hear an excited voice shout.This would be a fan of mine. And all of her friends are now running towards me. You know I love my fans, really I do, but I hate this kind of fan. The kind that reached for my mask. The kind that didn't want my identity to stay a secret.Just before a girls out stretched hand could grab the family heirloom that covered my face I turn and take off down the street.This was just my luck.(This is a Sans x Reader fanfiction where the reader is a Musician. She hides her identity with a mask. More information in the Prologue.)[Also: this has nothing to do with my other undertale books]





	1. 00

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoy the new chapter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter is an INTRODUCTION! It is NOTHING like the rest of the book. This intro is just so you can get a grasp of the setting and the personality your character has in this book! Please don’t let the set up of 00 dissuade you from continuing. I would appreciate it if you at least checked out the next chapter, which as I said before is written in a different way compared to this chapter.

* * *

_The lights were blinding. The cheering of my fans was deafening. The mask tha-_

(Y/n) please! Save the monologues for next chapter!

_Whatever._

Good. Hello! I am Tarafsiz, Tara for short, daughter of Frisk and Chara Dreemur. My dear Friend Kitty (That's me! I'm your author!) asked me if I would be willing to introduce this story! She says it's easier if I do it so she can work on the rest of the chapters.

_I'm you! Or at least I'm the one acting like you. Isn't it so cool?! I look just like you!_

She is in charge of monologues pretty much. She helps Kitty come up with your POV.

_Can I tell her what the story is about now?_

I was supposed to-

_Great! In this story You are a Musician. You keep your identity hidden by wearing a beautiful mask. It's shaped like a wolf and it is a family heirloom._

Hey (Y-!!

_You live in Ebott city though you travel to different places to sing at concerts. Ebott city was your home. You always returned and you were known there. Ebott city was small so you often would sit and sing or play your guitar for the locals. You knew the people though so you thought of it as a family affair. You never sang without your mask. Well in front of other people at least. Also; Blue Crystal, but more often just Crystal, is what your Fans call you._

Let me say something!

_Fine._

Thank you. You live with your parents and siblings. You're parents (and siblings) know about your second life, and your mother even suggested the idea.

_You're so boring_

Shut it. I will stab you.

_Fine geez._

"Hey guys!"

Hey Kitty. Aren't you supposed to be writing?

“I've finished the first three chapters. How's this going?"

I was just about to finish.

“Oh, allow me."

Fine...

"I hope you enjoy! Also I feel it is important that I mention that you are somewhat shy/ depressed in this, so somewhat trigger warning..?”

Bye...

_Bye!_

“Bye.” 

~ _TuxKitty_ ~


	2. 01

The lights were blinding, my fans' cheering is deafening. My mask, a family heirloom, rests comfortably against my faceand my distinct voice sings out effortlessly.

This is what I live for. And they love it.

My fans reach towards me and scream my name so I smile down at them. I feel so wanted. I feel so loved when I'm on stage. The notes of my original song dance across my tongue and I step back as some fans hands waveinches from my dark blue dress.

I look over the crowd and marvel in the beauty of being on stage. I see a bright blue flash and my eyes snap to a skeleton. He isn't very far from the stage. His cheeks were blue and another taller Skeletonwas lifting him and placing him on his shoulders. I chuckle and continue singing.

A few voices rise and sing the next line with me.

"A heart on hold, a second life made her bold~!"

My smiles widens as I strum the final chord on my guitar. The cheering becomes louder and I fall silent.

I lean towards the Mic, "Thank you for coming everyone! You were absolutely wonderful!" I say before retreating backstage. My fans scream "encore" But wouldn't it be sort of wrong to do another extra songs when I know my best friend is waiting for me?

I change into my normal outfit and head for the exit. I keep my mask on until I slip into my best friends car. She shoots me a greeting smile and pulls out of the reserved parking spot. I tug my mask off gently and place it in my bag, which holds a couple pairs of clothes and some other essentials. We plan on spending a couple weeks on the beach with my best friend and her new friends.

It's an hour long drive to get back to our hometown, and my eyelids are already drooping. Alyssa, my best friend, glances at me and chuckles. "Go ahead and sleep. I'll wake you up when we get there." Smiling, I close my eyes and curl up on the seat.  My last thought before I drift off is kind of worrisome; Alyssa never told me anything about her friends.

 

•Sans•

 

I shake my head and glare at Mettaton. He made us all go to this concert because he wanted us to meet this Musician. But I know her well. See, while Mettaton moved away, I stayed in Ebott city. Blue Crystals' hometown. I can't tell him, but I had seen crystal singing up close before a few times.

I wouldn't have come if it weren't for my brother begging me to go. He loves Crystal. Has all her cds and he always tries to seek her out when she is practicing on the streets of our small town.

I watch as all of my friends shuffle towards the exit. "Sans." I hear a small voice speak up behind me. Turning I see Frisk. She has... definitely grown. She is now tall and pretty well shaped. She grew out of being scared of me a while ago and we ended up becoming good friends, despite the resets.

"I was hoping we could take a shortcut. My guests might end up arriving before us if we don't." I chuckle and wrap my arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it pal,

I've got you." I lead her forward and we take a few steps before blinking out of existence for a few moments. I try to stay calm as the sound of haunting static buzzed through my head. Frisk, as always, doesn't seem to notice the deafening roar of somebody long forgotten.

"Don't forget to text our 'Friends.'" She nods and sits in a chair. I say it like that because I don't know either of them very well, so we weren't really friends yet. I sigh and sit on the couch. Toriel isn't here, and won't be back until tomorrow. Asgore was doing some king duties that I was to lazy to ask about. Everybody else was still at least an hour away.

"So are you gunna tell me about your friends?" I ask and look at Frisk. She smiles.

"Nope." She pops the P.

"Why?"

"Cause." She says and I hear her phone ding. It's silent for a few moments and then she speaks up again. "They'll be here in like 30 minutes though. Our friends in 45." 

"Damn, so your telling me it going to be you, me, and your friends for like 15 whole minutes?" She chuckles and I groan. "Can't you entertain them? I don't need anymore friends."

"Give them a chance. I'm sure you will like them." I huff and throw a pillow at Frisk. She ducks and it flies over her head.

"Nice try bone bag."

"Shut up I'm sleeping."

"No you're not."

"Shush."

"Our guests will be here in 30 minutes."

"Wake me up then." I mumble as I shrink into my hoodie.

 

[Timeskip]

 

(Y/n)

 

This is it. I whisper and look up at the huge house. It was almost on the water, and I'd imagine you could get a great view if you climbed to the top of the house. I might be sort of well known but I'm definitely a weirdo.

Alyssa had to wake me up when we got close to the beach because she wasn't exactly sure where to go. It took five minutes, but we eventually found it.

"Hey, move it." Alyssa says and shoves my bag into my arms. I roll my eyes and throw the strap over my shoulder. When I hesitate she laughs and I chuckle with her nervously.  With my newly found fame one would think I would be used to meeting new people, but situations like these still started up my nerves. "They are really chill I promise."

Relaxing slightly I slip out of the car and close the door firmly. Alyssa looks at me with a knowing smile. "Confidence boost?" Nodding,

I grab her hand and pull her towards the door excitedly.

Alyssa knocks on the door three times and I hear someone move aroundinside the house. A few moments later the door is thrown open by a pretty girl. She has tan skin and a tall frame; her hair is a shiny brown and her eyes where a pretty match.

"Frisk!" Alyssa squeals and they both lean in to kiss each other's cheeks. I smile brightly at 'Frisk' as her eyes move to me.

"You must be (Y/n), as Alyssa said I'm Frisk. Please, Come on in." She says and waves us in. We follow her through a hall and into a room with something blue moving on the couch. Alyssa laughs and so does Frisk, but what's the joke? My stomach fills with butterflies and I get the urge to laugh just so they don't think I was weird.

Frisk saves my nerves by stepping forward and hitting the blue thing with a pillow. I suppose it's a person, maybe sleeping? The person sits up and glares at Frisk. "You're going to pay for that kid." He- I'm guessing- mutters in a deep voice. Then he takes the pillows and begins to smoother Frisk.

I'm about to step in when Alyssa speaks up; "oh come on Sans, I like to strangle Frisk as much as the next person but I kind of need to talk to her." 

He looks up at us and quickly pulls away from Frisk and chuckles nervously. "Hey Alyssa."

Looking closer I find the person was actually a monster; a skeleton to be exact. He wore a blue hoody and black shorts. His cheeks start to turn a light blue and I realizethis skeleton came to my concert. He went with the taller one, I believe his name is Papyrus. He watches me sing a lot.

It's silent for a few seconds and I stir a little. Sans' eyes, or maybe pinpricks, meet mine and his eye sockets widen. I look over at Alyssa nervously and wonder where my confidence had gone. She glances at me then at Frisk. I was used to her introducing me to her friends why wasn't she?

Sighing and playing with the ring my mother gave me I open my mouth to talk; he cuts me off though. "Oh I'm sorry, I'm sans?" He says it as a question and I giggle. If you asked I couldn't tell you why, but with that my nerves calm and my face lifts into a kind smile.

"I'm (Y/n)!" I say and step forward, extending my hand. Alyssa gasps quietly, she's used to me hanging back when new people are around. Sans shakes my hand without looking away from me. Meeting new people was very scary; but this was nice.I hear Frisk gasp as well and mutter something about a whoopee cushion. (Lol)

I step away still smiling and look at the floor. Finally Frisk speaks up. "Hey Alyssa didn't you say you needed to talk to me? Let's go do that." Frisk jumps up and smirks at Sans, but I'm to busy glaring at Alyssa as she hurries out of the room to give it much thought. Frisk skips out of the room then it falls silent.

Looking at Sans I find his face is bright blue. He was looking at me but when I looked at him he looked away.  All I can think of is the fact that Alyssa and Frisk totally set this up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I 100% understand how depression/ anxiety medication works, and I know they don't work like this. Personally, I use this other thing that I can't really talk about here since I'm trying to keep this family friendly so...

There I was; sitting in a completely silent room. Sans was laying sprawled out on the couch staring at the ceiling. We had not spoken for five full minutes, since Frisk and Alyssa had left.

Twisting the ring on my pinkie finger, the one my grandmother had given me, I glance nervously at Sans. Why wasn't he talking? Does he hate me? Is there something wrong with my face? I lift a hand to feel my face for any unknown imperfections, but he mumbles something so my hand drops.

He looks at me and I lean forward. "I- I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that." I say with a nervous smile. He chuckles.

"I said, Our friends are heartless." I scrunch up my face, then giggle. His deep laugh mixes with my own and I'm sort of mesmerized. What an interesting sound; and was that.... bones rattling?

My face lights up and I joke back, "that one really rattled my bones." He laughs some more and the tension seems to evaporate again.

I stand up and walk over to him, quickly before I could over think anything I shove his legs off the couch and plop down. He opens one eye socket, which had closed when he started laughing, and looks at me. I grin and he returns it. His boney legs drop on my lap and I huff rolling my eyes.

"And just who do you think you are?" I ask, but he just closes his eye socket and smiles widely. I pick up a pillow and try to hit him, but it hits the couch as Sans is no longer there. He appears in a flash of blue a few feet away.

"You're gunna have a bad time kid." He says and grabs me with his magic. I float over to him and giggle while I look down at him. Then I fall into his arms, and he starts tickling me. Any other time this would make me uncomfortable but I feel safe. I laugh and try to shove out of his arms.

"Nono! Stop! Stop!" I shout through my giggles. He laughs at me and I feel my face heat up as he continues to tickle me.

"SANS? WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THE HUMAN?" A Loud voice shouts. Sans drops me, startled I'm guessing, but catches me with his magic before I can hit the hard ground. His face turns bright blue an he sets me back on the couch.

"I was just playing with her Papy." He mumbles and drops on the couch next to me.

"OH OK!" The tall skeleton shouts. This is the same skeleton from before and I have to fight the urge to ask if he likes my music, because it isn't mine. It's Blue Crystals.

Giggling comes from another door and I turn to see Frisk and Alyssa looking at both Sans and I, with our blushing faces. Frisk was giggling and Alyssa was smirking at me while wiggling her eyebrows.

"A-Alyssa! H- hey!" I stutter and jump off the couch. "Can I talk to you?" I ask, though I didn't plan on giving her a choice. I grab her wrist and drag her down the hall she had been talking to Frisk in. I hear Frisk teasing Sans in the room so I keep my voice quiet.

"You set this up, didn't you?" She smiles sheepishly and I sigh deeply. "What are you and Frisk playing at?"

"We just thought you'd be good friends; and clearly we were correct considering how you NEVER let anyone so close to you when you first meet." She looks thoughtful as she twirls a strand of her pink hair around her finger. "But Sans of course." My face heats up and I slap my hand over her mouth, she had said that really loud.

"Shush! How do you know I didn't just take extra meds this morning?"

"Because you don't take them unless I give them to you and you only took two of your anxiety meds." She states in a matter of fact tone. Then she skips back down the hall and into the room.

Staring after her I feel my heart speed up. What had happened with Sans? My breath comes out in shallow gasps and I lean against the wall. I never act like that so what's so different about Sans? Why did it feel so.... so right? Did.. did I forget something again?

My throats tightens and it becomes hard to breath. I drop to the floor and curl up on myself. I was acting ridiculous.. Stop! Get it together. Focus.

My vision blurs and I pat my cheeks gently to try and calm myself. My throat starts to loosen and I suck in a gulp of air. I hear some mixed noises and look up. It's hard to see him but Sans is leaning over me. "Ar- ou- ka-? I make out.

Sitting up I pull my knees to my chest and work on slowing down my breathing. Luckily I took my meds this morning. They don't keep me from having these little attacks, but they make them happen a lot less. I feel Sans sit beside me and rub my back gently.

Slowly, my heavy breathing calms. My vision clears and I can think somewhat clearly. I scoot away from Sans and cover my face with my hands. "Kid?"

"I'm okay." I whisper.

"You were ju-"

"I'm fine." I say again and try to stand on my wobbly legs.I lean against the wall and then Sans is standing next to me. "Don't tell anyone." He nods slowly and I muster a smile to plaster on my face. "They're gunna wonder where we are." I say and stumble down the hall and into the living room again.

Sans hovers behind me and I can tell he's nervous. I sigh and glance around the room; it is filled. While I was gone a fish monster, a yellow dinosaur, and a goat monster had shown up. Alyssa is the only one who looks up as I walk in, but as soon as she sees me she jumps up and darts to my side.

She gives me a questioning look and I nod slowly. My face is red and I'd imagine my eyes are wild. Gently she kisses both of my cheeks and wraps me in a comforting hug. "Do you want me to make an excuse?" She whispers in my ear. I hug her back and reply a quick "no."

She must have noticed Sans standing close behind me because she unwraps her arms from around me and steps towards him; a threat on the tip of her tongue. I grab her wrist and give her a tired smile. "He didn't do anything."

She narrows her eyes at me but pulls me over to the couch and pushes me into her seat. "H- hello! You must b- be (Y- y/n)." The small yellow dinosaur says and gives me a nervous smile. I hesitantly reach out a hand for her to shake.

Before she could, the fish monster grabs her and pulls her away from me. "What are you doing punk?!" She shouts and I cower into the couch. Sans, who had been standing lost in thought near the hall, hurries over. "hey hey! How's it going Undyne!"he buts in and shoots me a small smile. I smile back and he pulls Undyne away from me.

"S- sorry a- about her. S-she's very pr- protective. I'm Alphys." Alphys says and takes my still outstretched hand. I hear Undyne shout something and Sans starts laughing. Papyrus groans and covers my ears.

"SANS! YOURE BURNING THE HUMANS EARS." I smile up at Papyrus.

"Thanks Papyrus, tibia honest Sans' puns are deadly."

He looks down at me. "OH NO." He wails. "YOU'VE BROKEN THE HUMAN." Sans snickers and I burst out laughing. "WAIT... SANS! THE HUMAN KNOWS MY NAME."

I freeze. Oops.... I only met Papyrus as Crystal. Luckily Alyssa jumps to my aid. "I told her your name." She says quickly and jabs my side. I know, I need to be more careful.

Frisk walks over with a small goat monster. "This is Prince Asriel." Frisk says teasingly.

"Frisk! Stop calling me that..." he says and looks at me. "I'm just Asriel, it's nice to meet you." He says and extends a hand. I shake it and smile brightly. Siblings teasing each other has always been super cute to me. I know I love to tease my little sister. "I'm (Y/n)! Oh, and don't be afraid of your Title. It is scary to have power but if you stay calm, kind, and

collected you should be fine, Prince Asriel.

Asriels' face brightens and he blushes. "Thank you!" He then turns and smirks at Frisk. "Tease me all you want! If she thinks I shouldn't fear my title then I won't!" Frisk rolls her eyes and playfully glares at me.

"Thanks you jerk." She says and smiles at me. I burst out laughing again and the pair scurries off towards Sans who is now leaning against a wall alone. Where had Undyne gone?

I look around and then jump as Undyne appears in front of me. "Hey! You're (Y/n), I'm Undyne! We're gunna be best friends!" She shouts and picks me up to place me on her shoulder. I hear Sans chuckling and look at him. He's watching this.

When no one is paying attention I flip him off and he leans over and laughs harder. Undyne runs over and points to Alphys. "If you're going to be my best friend, You MUST meet my girlfriend!" Alphys blushes and I say 'awww' quietly. That's totally cute!

I only thought that for a minute before she darts over to Papyrus who is talking to Alyssa. "And this is Papyrus! He's my other bff!" Alyssa turns and looks at me with a grin and two thumbs up. I groan. She wasn't going to save me.

But... "shouldn't you introduce me to Sans?" I ask and she nods quickly. She bounds over to Sans, Frisk, and Asriel. I look at Sans, and sign the word 'help'

Frisk bursts out laughing and so does sans. "HEY!" Undyne roars. "IM TRYING. TO INTRODUCE YOU." Frisk falls to the ground and starts wheezing. After a few more seconds Sans straightens his spine and looks at Undyne.

"Hey so, I think I just heard Alyssa call Alphys cute."Undynes head snaps around and sure enough Alyssa is smiling while Alphys is blushing and giggling. Suddenly Undynes shoulder no longer supports me and I fall to the ground.

The last thing I see is Undyne pick up Alphys and exit the room.


	4. 03

~Sans~

 

The human is unconscious. The human is unconscious.

 

Undyne hastily exits the room and I drop to the ground next to (Y/n). That was some kind of fall tibia honest I don't think I could even survive a fall from That height.Undynes really freaking tall.

 

Working quickly I lift her head and run my fingers through her hair. No blood; no wound. Her breathing seems relatively normal so I sit back on my heels and watch as Alyssa examines her best friend.

 

After a few seconds Alyssa starts crying and I decide I should probably say something as Frisk seems to be in tears as well and Papyrus is currently making his way over. Asriel was no where in sight.

 

"Hey hey! Calm down will ya? She's going to be fine. Possible concussion, but nothing too serious." I say quickly. "Why don't I just take her up to her room and we can all go to bed?" I ask Alyssa and she nods slowly before wiping away her tears.

 

I decide against using magic in case she does have a concussion. I don't know her Souls' stats so I've gotta be careful.Alyssa backs away and I slipan arm under (Y/n)'s legs and another under her neck to cradle her head. Then I pick up her bag with my magic.

 

"Let me show you her room." Frisk says and walks down the hall towards the stairs. I trail behind her and so does Alyssa.

 

Frisk leads me up the stairs and to the door at the end of another hall. There are six doors all together. Frisk opens the door for me and then slips away, probably to show Alyssa her room.

 

The room I enter is quite beautiful. The walls are royal blue and the bedding on the huge bed is the same color. Two black bedside tables sit on either side of the bed and a bookshelf stands against the far wall. The bed faces a pair of black framed doors that have two large panels of glass in the middle of each door; and outside the doors is a moderately sized balcony.

 

Shaking my head to distract myself from my nervous inner babble, I lay (Y/n) down on the bed and pull the covers up to her chin. I stare down at her and sigh before checking her head for a wound again, just in case. I find none so I set her bag near the door and leave.

 

When I exit the room I close the door behind me and walk into my own room. Right next door. My room is a lot like (Y/n)'s except my blue is lighter and my furniture is white. I hadn't wanted something so special but Toriel insisted that if I were to live with them that I had to have a pretty room.

 

I walk towards the book shelf; filled with equal parts science books and joke books. A black cover simply labeled 'Humans' sticks out from the rest of the books by a few centimeters. That's because this was my most recent book. I just bought it yesterday.

 

Unlocking a single door to my balcony I slip out and sit on a chair and open the book. The first chapter is titled 'Note'

 

'Before this book begins; take into consideration I'm only a monster. I've only learned from experience. This book goes into some detail about what I've leaned about humans. It is by no means professional, and is missing a lot of information about humans. I hope this book will aid in bringing humans and monsters together as we coexist peacefully on Earth.'

 

I continue reading until I reach the next chapter. Which is labeled 'Pain.'

 

'Monsters see pain through their Souls, but humans see it differently. It is very possible for humans to see pain through their Souls, but they rather see it through injuries on their bodies. -5 Hp for a monster could be a broken arm for a human.'

 

A broken arm? I shudder. That would be awfully painful.

 

'While monsters heal by eating, Humans heal by using medications that a trained human gives them.Humans are very fragile beings often times, but they also can be stronger then even the of biggest monsters.'

 

Geez... stronger then the biggest monster? Monsters tend to be pretty strong. I wonder how strong (Y/n) is.

 

'Be careful when handling infants (young humans). They are extremely breakable and older Humans are very protective, and will even revert to attacking if threatened.'

 

Young humans? Offspring then.

 

'Back on topic; a broken arm to a human hurts a lot, butit wouldn't be deadly. Humans feel pain when signals from the injury connect with the brain. Even the smallest injury inflicts some sort of pain as a warning sign.'

 

'Pain isn't just physical. Humans also feel emotional pain. Pain that isn't actually seen. It can be caused by a death of a loved one, a bad breakup, or even a chemical imbalance in their brains. Learn more in the next chapter.'

 

'Chemical imbalance?' I mumble before flipping the page. 'Chapter 3- Mental illness'. Before I can continue reading I hear something hit the roof quietly. Glancing at my phone I find it is a little past midnight. Something scrapes the roof and then The sounds stop.

 

I hear someone gasp; startled I drop my book, but grab it with my magic before it can make a thud. Was someone on our roof? The house is dark so who the hell was up? I look up on the roof and see a dark figure shifting around.

 

Then.... they started to sing.

 

_"The sun goes down, the stars come out, and all that counts is here and now. My universe, will never be the same. I'm glad you came."_ The female, I'm guessing because of the voice, sings out in a soothing voice. She shifts her body until she is facing the ocean.

 

_“You cast a spell on me, spell on me_

_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_

_And I decided you look well on me, well on me So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me"_

 

My face heats up as I watch this girl sing. This was clearly a private thing, but why at night? And why here of all places?

 

_"Turn the lights out now Now I'll take you by the hand Hand you another drink Drink it if you can Can you spend a little time, Time is slipping away, Away from us so stay, Stay with me I can make, Make you glad you came"_

 

She straightens her spine before laying down and facing the sky. I still can't see her face. I try to stretch myself up taller to see but I'm a skeleton, there is no getting taller for me.

 

_"The sun goes down, The stars come out, And all that counts, Is here and now. My universe,  will never be the same, I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came."_

 

Her voice sounds sort of sad as she continues.

 

_"You cast a spell on me, spell on me_

_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_

_And I decided you look well on me, well on me So let's go somewhere no one else can see you and me"_

 

My mind itches and I realize I've heard this voice before; and very recently.

 

_"Turn the lights out now, Now I'll take you by the hand, Hand you another drink, Drink it if you can, Can you spend a little time, Time is slipping away, Away from us so stay, Stay with me I can make,_

_Make you glad you came"_

 

My spine begins to ache with the effort of holding myself up so straight. I may be a skeleton but that doesn't mean I don't have my limitations.

 

_"The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts_

_Is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came"_

 

I swear I know her name, so why can't I remember it? Who is she?

 

_"I'm glad you came_

_So glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came"_

 

Her head falls to the side to face me and I gasp quietly.

 

" _The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts_

_Is here and now_

__My universe will never be the same_ _

__

_I'm glad you came_

__

_I'm glad you came."_

__

 

__

I'm staring at a beautiful Blue mask shaped like a wolf. The wearers eyes are shut so I watch her intently.  Sitting a few inches away on the roof is Blue Crystal. I know she lives around here but why my house?

__

 

__

Her eyes snap open and I await a scream or something. After all I am a skeleton watching a human girl sing. That's kind of borderline stalker. But instead of screaming, or even registering that I'm there, she sits up and sighs sadly.

__

 

__

It looks like she's climbing down so I duck my head and reach to grab my book, about to leave her alone. To my surprise her quiet voice cuts the silence. "What am I even doing?" She asks sadly. I peek at her and find her head resting in her hands.

__

 

__

"This stupid mask doesn't help!" She shouts then whimpers and pulls at the strings holding the mask up. "I'm just a coward... I won't ever be anything if I keep hiding behind this mask." Her voice cracks and her breathing becomes uneven. I don't have to see her face to know she is crying.

__

 

__

I pull and fiddle with my phalanges nervously. How could I leave Crystal to cry alone like this? She clearly has a problem... she is clearly miserable. "H-hey!" I stutter. Her fingers freeze and her head whips around to face me.

__

 

__

As soon as her eyes meet mine she jumps up and backs off the edge of the roof. My hand shoots forwards and a blue hue surrounds her body as she is set gently back on the roof.

__

 

__

"Heh... I didn't mean to startle you. I just heard you and I couldn't leave you so... blue, Crystal." Her eyes, that are still filled with tears, light up and she giggles quietly.

__

 

__

I smile and haul myself onto the roof with a thud."So you know me." She says happily.

__

 

__

"Of course, you're famous. Also my brother is a major fan of yours." She wipes away her tears and smirks at me.

__

 

__

"And you aren't? You seem to be the stalker kind of fan." My skull flushes and I look at the ocean to avoid eye contact.

__

 

__

"Your music is ok." I say with as straight a face as I can when it's her. She scoffs, and I burst out laughing.

__

 

__

"Ok? Are you kidding me? My hundreds of cheering fans thought I was pretty great at my concert today." She says teasingly. I look over at her and stick out my tongue. She starts laughing again.

__

 

__

Laughing so hard that she ends up snorting. Her eyes widen and her hands slap over her partly mask covered mouth and she watches me anxiously. I chuckle and she begins to laugh nervously. Maybe she worries thatI wouldn't like her to have such a flaw.

__

 

__

"Cute." I mutter and blush. I want her to be comfortable. She's only human right? And it was pretty cute. Her face turns red as she smiles at me gratefully.

__

 

__

"So, since I made you laugh I would like something in return." Her eyes dull and she whispers 'oh.'

__

 

__

I chuckle. "Relax, I just want to ask something that I've been thinking about."

__

 

__

"Ok, go ahead." She nods and my grin widens.

__

 

__

"Why do you always come back here?" Her head tilts to the side. "I mean you're really popular, so why would you come back to this small town. And a small town filled with monsters at that."

__

 

__

She sighs, "This is my home. I love the people and monsters here. Plus it's a relatively safe place from all the stalker fans. Except for you of course." She smiles and turns to face the ocean down below us before continuing. "And I don't mind. I love monsters. They deserve to be on the surface a hell of a lot more then humans do. Humans are the real monsters." She mutters the last sentence under her breath.

__

 

__

"Wow. You really aren't like the others. Papyrus wasn't kidding."

__

 

__

Her eyes sparkle and I'm taken aback as she leansin close. "Papyrus said that? I've seen him around a lot. I'm pretty sure he's my biggest fan!" She says excitedly.

__

 

__

"Woah woah, I know my brother is really freaking cool but if you had a tail it would be wagging at light speed." Heat radiates from her face and I smirk at her. She smiles sheepishly before looking down at her phone. The lock screen is a simplistic colored sketch of a fluffy grey cat.

__

 

__

"Oh! I have to go! Thank you so much for making me laugh. And I'm so sorry for uh... climbing on top of your house."

__

 

__

"Don't worry about it. You should come back some time." I reply and close my eyes lazily. I hear the sound of her shuffling around and then soft lips press against my cheekbone. My eyes snap open and I watch as Crystal readjusts her mask to cover her face again.

__

 

__

I run my fingers over my royal blue cheekbone and watch silently as she climbs off the roof. She looks back at me and her eyes light up and sparkle. "Thanks Sans."

__

 

__

 

__

A few minutes after she left I lay curled up under the fluffy covers staring out the double doors at the stars. I still couldn't stop thinking about Crystal. Why my house? And what kind of luck was it that I had been awake and everyone else was asleep? Wait...

__

 

__

She looks back at me and her eyes light up and sparkle. "Thanks Sans."

__

 

__

How did she know my name?

__


	5. 04

*Yawn*

*blink*

The birds tweet excitedly outside my window and the morning sun casts a beautiful golden glow over my bed. I smile and kick the covers off of me. Today is going to be a good day I can already tell.

I grab my bag and open it; then freeze when I notice my mask isn't in it. Memories of last night sink into my mind slowly and I relax. I snatch up my mask, which I had, rather recklessly, left it on the book shelf, and shove it into my bag. I slip on a pair of black joggers and a loose (F/c) shirt, then exit my room.

When I reach the stairs, I pause for a moment. I had no idea where I was even going. The smell of cinnamon wafts up to greet me, and I take the cue, following carefully. Two voices ring out from the kitchen one is deep and familiar and the other is feminine and unfamiliar.

Nervously I peek around the doorway to see Sans sitting eating some pancakes at a table and a tall goat woman cooking. Sans turns to look at me and I squeak and step into cover. I hear him chuckle. "(Y/n) it's ok, you can come out. Toriel was just telling me about how excited she was to meet you."

A pair of warm arms grab me and pull me into the kitchen for a warm hug. The sweet smell of butterscotch and cinnamon surrounds this 'Toriel'.

"Hello my child! It is so great to have you stay here. I am Toriel, please do not be frightened." After a few moments I hug her back and enjoy the warmth that radiates from her.

Finally I pull away and she goes back to cooking. "You should eat some pancakes, or you could have cereal if you'd rather." Toriel says softly.

I sit across from Sans and grab a pancake. I drown it in syrup and then shove it into my mouth. Sans watches me and I nervously use my hand as a barrier to hide my face. Toriel is flipping a pancake when he reaches out and pulls away my hand. He gives me a warm smile and my breath gets caught in my throat.

I quickly smile back and flick his skull. "Bonehead." He rubs his skull and chuckles. I feel lifted in some way. My whole body and mind feel completely weightless for a couple seconds, but then it's over and I'm craving for it to happen again.

"So, I was thinking we could all go down to the beach today. Asgore won't be back for a few days but everyone else is here." Toriel says. "What do you think (Y/n)?" She turns to look at me and so does Sans. I'm about to respond when Toriels face shifts and I hear her voice whispering how terrible I am. My throat dries and I can't reply.

"I-I.." I shut my eyes tightly and then open them again. Toriel now looks worried and tears well up in my eyes. "Sorry..." I whimper and swipe at my tears."I just forgot to take my Meds..." I say quietly and Sans' eye sockets widen.

He jumps up and grabs my arm before pulling me out of the room and towards the stairs. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." he pauses and wipes away a stray tear. "Would you like to wait here or come with me?" His face is free of judgment and I'm grateful for the chance to choose. I point towards the stairs and he smiles at me.

I follow him up to his room which looks just like mine. Sans grabs something from the bedside table and tosses it at me. My meds. "Alyssa gave em to me. She said she and Frisk had something to do this morning." My heart drops and I quickly down three pills. Today will be a good day no matter what they are planning; and knowing them they are planning something big.

"You look worried." Sans says pointedly and reaches for the pill bottle. I hesitate and then hand him the bottle with a sigh.

"Yea. I think they are planning something." I tug gently at a strand of (H/c) hair nervously. Sans quickly stuffs the pill bottle back into the drawer and we exit his room.

"I should go check on Tori. Why don't you wait in your room and I can come up in a bit. Then we can hang out until your meds kick in. Is that ok?" Once again he gives me a choice. My heart skips a beat and I nod my head. I turn away and rush into my room, throwing myself onto the bed dramatically. I hear Sans chucklein the doorway; before walking away.

A girly giggle bubbles up in my throat while I squish my cheeks with my hands and blush. I'm not sure why I feel all fluttery, but it's kind of nice.

No no... you stop that. A voice whispers inside my head. You are being irrational. I know this obstreperous voice quite well. Whenever I get too happy there she is. But I don't mind much. I've learned to live with it.

Oh you know I'm only looking out for you. The voice growls in a low tone. I roll my eyes and smile. A small knock comes from my door. "Come on in Sans!" I shout. The door opens up and Sans walks in. His hands are in his pockets and he has a wide grin on his face. You mean the super suspicious one that never seems to leave his skull?

"He's a skeleton, dumbass." I mutter and when Sans looks over at me questioningly I wave towards the end of the bed. He plops down next to me and looks up at me. I currently sit propped up my pillows, facing Sans, while he lays on his back looking up at me. I twist the ring on my finger nervously.

"Still hasn't kicked in huh?" He says as his little pinpricks move towards my ring. I nod and he looks thoughtful. "I'm gunna give you a bed time!" He says suddenly and pulls the huge comforter over me and pushes me into the bed gently.

Giggling I fight back and try to push him away. I fling my hand around and grab a pillow. Then I bring it down where I thought his head was. He moves away and tries to pry the pillow from my grasp. I growl playfully and surge up throwing him off me. He lays stunned at the end of the bed so I jump on him and smile triumphantly.

My smile widens as he sighs and waves me off. "NO ONE CAN DEFEAT ME!" I shout and lay back on the bed. I stare up at the ceiling and tug down my shirt that had uncovered a couple inches of skin. I hear Sans sit up and in the corner of my eye I see him staring at me. His cheeks are dusted a light blue and his eyes seem brighter then I had seen them before.

"Hey (y/n)?" His voice sounds sort of nervous. 'Mhmm?" I hum back and turn my head to look at him. "Can I tell you something? If I tell you you can't tell anyone."

I nod slowly and watch as Sans fiddles with his phalanges. He seems nervous and that makes me kind of nervous so I brush my fingers against his cheekbone gently. When he looks back into my eyes I smile reassuringly. He sighs and returns my smile.

"I met someone last night... Blue Crystal." A thrill shoots through me when I hear him say my name. Or rather my alter egos name. "She was singing on our roof and she looked kind of sad so I talked to her."

"That's really cool!" I say with as much excitement as I can. I steal a glance at my bag and find that it is zipped shut like I left it. Maybe he saw it in my room and found out? Look how nervous he is. The voice whispers. And I look back at him. There's no way he knows, he's nervous that you'll be jealous or call him a liar.

"I met her once." I state in a calm voice. It's pretty clear he doesn't know that Crystal is me. "Her music is ok." His pinpricks meet my eyes and he gasps.

"Are you kidding? Just 'Ok?' Her music is awesome! You just hear so much emotion in all of her works, and she has such a beautiful voice, and she clearly genuinely enjoys her work. Here why don't you listen to-"

"I know. I've heard them all. She is pretty great. I wasn't hating." I say quickly. I honestly don't want to have to act normal while he plays my music. I can't ever keep a straight face when one of my fans starts playing my music. His face burns. "Don't worry Sans. I won't tell anyone you're a super nerd who loves Blue Crystal~" I say teasingly.

"Jerk" he mumbles.

"Bonehead." I reply, challenge dancing in my eyes. 

And that's how Frisk and Alyssa found us when they got home. Sans was draped across my legs while I lean against the headboard of my bed; we were calling each other names and telling jokes. When Alyssa walks in and sees us I smirk at her. She loves it when we do this together and she gets crazy jealous sometimes.

"Is there a problem~?" I purr. She just rolls her eyes and scoffs. Then smirks back at me.

"No. No problem at all, after all we have you right where we want you~"


	6. 05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They need to make it easier to write on this platform;; I’d imagine they lose a bunch of business to Wattpad because of how they have their editing tools set up.

<p(Y/n)'s steps are light. Her meds had kicked in about an hour ago so she had helped Toriel gather everyone up and they were all heading to the beach.

Sans walks a few paces behind her with a basket in his hands. The basket held food and sunscreen and a towel for every person. Papyrus walked next to him going on about some new recipe, but Sans' attention was elsewhere. He watched as (Y/n)'s hair flew around in the wind behind her as she skipped towards the beach.

For some reason he had a hard time taking his eyes off of her since this morning. Though they had only met the day before, he felt like he had known her for decades. Why did he feel this way? He kept asking himself. Why can't I stop looking at her?

Finally (Y/n) froze. She had found the perfect spot and quickly shed her clothing without a second thought. Sans watched as she walked towards the ocean in a (F/c) bikini (feel free to change it). She dove into the ocean and he became nervous when she didn't come back up.

A few moments later she popped up to the surface and motioned for him to follow her. Sans glanced around to find that everyone had already entered the water. Sighing, he pulled off his jacket and his shirt and rushed towards the water.

Sans dived into the clear water and swam towards the surface. (Y/n) smirked at him and splashed him. Sans scoffs and splashes her back. Eventually, everyone is splashing everyone and laughing.

 

~Timeskip~

(Y/n)

 

I love the beach.

We've been here for two hours and it's been lots of fun! We had a water fight and my team won. My team had been Alyssa, Asriel, Alphys, Undyne and myself; against Sans, Papyrus, Frisk and Toriel.

Sans was currently laying on a towel and everyone else was still swimming. Ive been sitting here watching him nap for a few minutes now, I feel kind of weird honestly. I feel someone nudge me forward slightly and when I look to see who it was, I find Alyssa is smiling and giving me a thumbs up. I roll my eyes and walk up onto the beach.

I slowly, and very quietly, make my way to Sans, positioning myself a few centimeters away from his skull. Turning around quickly I ring out my dripping hair on his skull. He surges upwards with a gasp and when I turn around to face him he is staring at me with a deep frown.

"Hey! I was trying to sleep you know. I was having a pretty great dream..." he mumbles the last part and I step towards him with a smile stretching my face.

"Whatever about Sansy~?" I purr. His face turns deep blue and he stutters for a second before I burst out laughing. I lay a hand on his shoulder and continue through my laughter. "I'm just messing with you, but honestly that was priceless!" I howl.

He chuckles nervously and rubs the back of his head not looking at me. "Oh come on Sans... you're not mad at me are you?" Keeping the nervousness out of my voice is impossible. Had I overstepped my boundaries?

"N-no. Just really liked that dream is all." He mumbles and looks at me with a smile. His voice is happy but I can hear the hint of yearning in it. I walk over to the basket and grab two sandwiches, one for me and the other I tossed at Sans.

"I'm bone tired." I say and drop onto my blue towel with a huff. Sans laughs and A quick bite of my sandwich tells me it's peanut butter and jelly. "Mmm." Frisk walks up and whispers something near Sans' skull. I wonder how he hears if he has no ears. Sans looks at me, then back at Frisk and shakes his head.

Frisk pouts and tugs on his sleeve. Finally Sans rolls his pinpricks and nods. She looks at me and then leans forward and kisses Sans' Cheekbone. Then Sans holds out a finger and swipes it across my cheek. Something gooey and sticky is left behind.

My face scrunches up and Frisk laughs. "You are looking a bit jelly (Y/n)." Frisk says. I reach up and rub the jelly off my cheek. I laugh, but really I wasn't happy. My heart had dropped into my stomach when Frisk had kissed Sans. They are probably dating... I feel Sans' gaze on me but I can't look at him. I feel stupid for even thinking of him in that way.

Instead, I wrap up my barely touched Sandwich and turn back to them. "I think I heard Alyssa call me I'm going to go swim with her." I say, more to Frisk then Sans, I still can't look at him. I'm embarrassed, but why should I be?

I turn around and walk towards Alyssa, who was actually watching me with a blank expression. I feel Sans' eyes follow me all the way to the ocean but as soon as my toes touch the water the feeling is gone. I sigh and then dive into the water. I swim a little ways away from my friends. I kind of want to be alone.

*Sans*

Away she walked, and I felt my heart sinking as she dove into the ocean. Pun not intended. I sigh and turn towards Frisk. "Are you serious? Did you do that just so she would leave?" I growl and step away from her. I hadn't wanted to do it, it really wasn't worth the stupid pun to me.

Frisk seemed bewildered at what had happened and she turned to face me with her hands out stretched. "Nonononono! I hadn't meant for her to leave, it was just a pun! I thought you liked puns..." she says quickly shaking her head back and forth.

"It's not funny. It hurt her feelings. I knew I shouldn't of done your stupid thing." I shout at her. She shrinks back and whimpers. "You don't understand." I snarl. Her eyes widen and she straightens her spine.

"What don't I understand?" I stay silent. "Sans?" She whispers and steps closer. My eyes stray to (Y/n) who is pretty far away from the group. Everyone was having fun except her and well... me.

"I- I don't know what this is." My face heats up. I really wasn't sure what these feelings were. Maybe I just really like her company. Maybe soul mates; Platonically.

"Sans?" She gasps. "Do you love her?!" She asks, now standing right next to me. I continue to watch (Y/n) in silence. "Oh. My. God. I have to tell Alyssa!" She squeals and turns on her heals and moves towards the ocean.

I reach out and grab her arm. I turn her towards me, and glare at her but immediately let her go as a monster who was walking with a chattering human gave me a nervous look. "don't tell anyone. Not even Alyssa." Frisk nods slowly then turns back towards (Y/n) with a sigh.

Frisks presence fades but I'm busy watching  
(Y/n). So busy, that I don't even notice Alyssa looking from (Y/n) to me until she slips out of the ocean and runs at me squealing. (Y/n) turns towards the sound and I quickly turn towards Alyssa to not be seen watching her.

"What? What are you even doing?" I ask as she bounds towards me. Her eyes shine and I know that she knows. I groan as she jumps at me and throws her arms around me.

"This so great! I will help you Sans! You are my OTP!" She squawks. I roll my pin pricks and push her off me.

"Yea thanks, but no thanks." My face heats up as she stares at me pouting. I chuckle nervously. "Heh you can uh stop doing that kid." She tugs at my jacket sleeve like a child and I sigh. "Fine."

"Yes!" She shouts and runs towards Frisk who is a little ways down the beach. What have I gotten myself into?>


	7. 06

When we get back from the beach everyone goes to their rooms to clean up. I was the first person in the shower on the top floor, I can't stand to let my hair dry after being in the ocean. I hum the tune of my first song 'Heartbeat' as I clean the suds off my body.

After about five minutes in the shower I step out and turn off the water. A fluffy white towel and A smaller blue one sit on the counter next to a light green dress. Patting myself dry I continue to hum, this time my most popular song 'Bold'

When I finish drying myself I pull on my clothes and open the door to exit. I was so distracted by my song that I ran right into Sans who was standing right outside the door. I flush and shut my mouth. His skull tilts to the side and he gives me a confused smile.

"You really do like Blue Crystal?" He asks in a deeper then normal voice. I hear Alyssa laughing from my room and gently tug at the end of my hair nervously.

"Yea I wasn't kidding when I told you I knew her music." I say nervously and try to slide past him.

"I love Bold! Do you sing? You sound like you'd have a good voice." He says with a wide smile. His eyes seem to sparkle and I stare at him wide eyed for a second before looking at the ground. My blush covers my ears.

"N-no." I whisper and dart towards my room. Had he been listing to me hum that whole time? That's kind of weird. And what's with the deep voice?

"Hey?" I say, though it sounds more like a question, as I enter my room. Alyssa is standing in front of the floor length mirror brushing out her long pink hair. We plan on going out to a fancy restaurant tonight as a group so Alyssa and I wanted to get ready together.

"So what was that with Sans?" She asks with a chuckle as she leans closer the the mirror. She hands me the brush then grabs some mascara, applying it swiftly and perfectly.

"Nothing. It isn't the first time someone's asked me that before you know." I say and point at her. She laughs and waves me off.

"But you didn't like me. You like him~" she purrs and turns to me with a smirk stretching across her cheeks. My face which had calmed a little heats up again and I struggle to find words.

"Uh... n-no I d-don't!" I shout and pull the brush through my messy hair. I blow dry it as Alyssa applies some sort of makeup to my eyelids.

"Mhmm. Don't lie to me honey, Frisk told me what happened earlier. If it was anyone else you would have laughed. You love puns."  She pauses and pulls away to look into my eyes. "So?"

I let my head hang and I glare at my fingers. "I.... I don't know yet. I mean we've only known each other for a few days, but every time I'm around him my heart beats fast and he's so cute and I can't look away ugh.." A couple fingers slip under my chin and push my chin up so I look up at Alyssa. Her face is sympathetic.

"It's okay hun. Oh my poor baby." She sighs and wraps her arms around me pulling me against her.  I pat her head gently with a giggle.

"I love you too Lyssie." Finally she pulls away and starts working on my next eye. I pull the brush through my hair once again to straighter any knots; Then Alyssa reaches over and hands me the curling iron. "Thanks." I say and curl up my hair. Alyssa pulls out mascara and gently brushes it through my lashes.

"Have I ever told you I'm super jealous of your long lashes?" She asks as she throws it back into her bag. I laugh and she pulls the curling iron from my hands. "Let me finish, I have this pretty design for your hair." Her pretty pink waves bounce as she chatters on about the plans for tonight. I'm not really paying much attention though.

After about thirty more minutes of prep she twists a few strands of hair and wraps them to the back of my head. She tells me to close my eyes and then places something on my head. Finally she pushes me in front of a mirror and I gasp and hold back a happy squeal.

Alyssa had styled my hair so that two small straight pieces of hair twist back over my curled hair and meet in the middle of the back of my head. On top of my head is a small flower crown, not real flowers but it was awfully pretty and it matched the light green dress perfectly.

On my eyes she had drawn wings, but out of tiny flowers, it had been a growing trend she said she wanted to try. I guess she decided I was the perfect test subject. I laugh and turn to her. "Thank you so much! I love it!" I hug her and then kiss both her cheeks. 

"I wonder what Sans will think." She says with a smirk while she wiggles her eyes brows. I freeze.

"Are you-" I pause. "Oh my god! You did this on purpose! That's why you told me to wear this outfit!" I groan and slip in front of the mirror again. "Are you sure I look ok?" I ask. She laughs at me and I blush. "Come on! This is serious!" I say and run a hand through my curls.

"Come on its about time to go." She says and grabs my arm. I look in the mirror a final time before letting her pull me away. The sound of voices come from down stairs and when I reach the stairs Alyssa stops and tells me to wait. She dances down the stairs as I look around to find Sans.

He is in a black tux with a light green tie on. Alyssa totally planned this. He was tugging at the suit collar and rolling his eyes. "Papyrus this is so uncomfortable can I just stay here?"

"NO BROTHER! I ASSURE YOU HERE IN A COUPLE MINUTES YOU WILL WANT TO GO." Papyrus states and smiles up at me. I blush and Alyssa motions for me to come down.

I carefully make my way down the stairs. Everyone is chatting to other people besides Sans, Alyssa, and Frisk. All three stare at me. Alyssa looks proud, Frisk looks excited, and Sans? Well Sans was staring at me with wide eye sockets. His pin pricks looked abnormally bright. Frisk nudged him and he coughed and a small blue blush appeared on his cheekbone. 

I reach the bottom of the stairs and Alyssa pulls me towards Sans. "You guys both look great! Can I get a picture?" Alyssa asks excitedly. Frisk moves aside so I step up next to Sans. I put on a bright smile. She takes a picture and then asks for another. "Cheese!" She says so I smile wider.

"Cheese? Where?!" Sans shouts and I burst out laughing just before the camera goes off. Alyssa laughs and shows Frisk. While I think they aren't looking I smile up at Sans he smiles at me.

"You look really great (Y/n). I love the flower theme. It suits you." I laugh and stand up on my tip toes to place a kiss on his cheekbone.

"Thanks Sans. You too." I say and then walk towards the girls with a huge smile on my face. I don't know how but Sans can always make me smile. And also make me do dumb things like kissing his cheek.

"Hey hun." Alyssa says as I stop in front of her. I flip my hair over my shoulder and catch Sans staring at me with bright blue cheeks. I blush and giggle as my heart swells. Placing my palms on my warm cheeks I squish my cheeks and continue giggling. I felt actually good.

It felt like my soul was singing.

"Oh woah woah! (Y/n)~ I see it all over your face!" Frisk says with a wide smile. I cover my face and push Frisk away. "Sh- shut up!" I whisper shout.

Finally Toriel speaks up. "Is everyone ready to go?" Everyone nods. "I know it is sort of childish but since we are going to a popular restaurant I want everyone to pick someone to stick with all night." Toriel states. I sigh and turn towards Alyssa, but I find her and Frisk are already linking arms together.

Frisk giggles and winks at Papyrus whose eyes widen, then he claps and bounces over to Toriel. "I CHOOSE YOU QUEEN TORIEL!" He shouts. Asriel continues to stand off to the side, probably decided not to come, and Undyne picks up Alphys.

I hear someone clear their throat behind me and when I turn around Sans is standing there. He is blushing and looking at the floor with his arm out stretched. Blushing as well as gigging I take his arm and we all head out.

Tonight... can go many different ways.


	8. 07

A limo. They got a limo. I look over at Alyssa and she points to me and I roll my eyes. Apparently she called for my limo. I guess that's why the seats were blue. I chuckle nervously as Sans sits next to me.

Jared, my driver looks back at me and smiles then shakes his head with a laugh. I laugh and Sans looks at me funny. "The driver and I are old friends." I mumble.

"Oh ok. Sorry you got stuck with me." He mumbles back. I grab his hand and squeeze it with a wide smile.

"I'm happy I got you." I reply. Alyssa giggles so Sans and I both roll our eyes. When I look to give her a warning glance I notice Sans giving her a death glare. Wonder what that's about.

After about ten minutes we roll up in front of a very fancy restaurant. I've sang here before. I wonder if Alyssa planned this whole outing by using favors. I look at Alyssa who is giggling about something while chattering with Frisk.

Jared opens the door for me and giggles when we make eye contact. He's such a dork, that's exactly why I hired him. My manager wanted a body guard that could drive me, somebody who was strong enough to protect me, but I insisted on Jared.

I sign a quick 'Thank you' and he excitedly signs back, 'of course my lady, have fun!" And wiggles his eyes brows. Sans, who is standing next to me with his elbow out, clears his throats and taps his foot as he examines Jared. He scowls and looks away. Jared laughs again before pushing me towards Sans and helping everyone else out.

I take Sans' arm. Alyssa and Frisk step up next to us and gossip quietly, so quiet that I can't even hear a single word, though a quick glance at me from Alyssa tells me that Sans and I are the topic of interest.

Jared climbs back into the car and pulls away while we all walk towards the Fancy restaurant. Fire and Ice would be the name. The bottom floor was a restaurant and the top was a club. The restaurant, while very well known to humans, was actually owned by two monsters.

Grillby, a fire man who owned the club, and Snowdrop, a woman made of ice who owned the restaurant. They were both good friends of mine. Speaking of, as we entered the building I notice the frigid silence between Sans and I. I look over to see him glaring at the ground and I can just hear the internal rant he was thinking.

I chuckle. "Jealous?" I ask teasingly and pull on his arm gently. He looks at me and his scowl softens, and he smiles slightly.

"Caught me." Sans mumbles and blue dusts his cheek bones. I pat him arm sympathetically, though I'm hiding a blush.

"It's ok, we are really good friends, but he is gay so." I say in a matter of fact tone. He laughs and drums his phalanges against my arm.

"Straight forward eh?" He says when his laughter dies down. His eyes are shining when he faces me again and I find myself lost in his eye sockets. The small pupil twinkles like a star. I wonder if he likes stars. I'm pretty sure Frisk mentioned that one of her friends liked the night sky just as much as I did.

As I continue to walk while staring into his eyes  I imagine for a minute what he would look like if he had stars as pupils. I'd imagine he would be very upbeat and childish. Cute!

I'm snapped out of my thoughts as Sans tugs my arm making me stop. An inch away from me is Snowdrop. I move to sign an apology, for she doesn't speak and we both decided the last time we met it was best, but she smiles warmly (lol)  and pulls me into a cold hug.

I hear Alyssa laugh, but it's cut short as I feel her pulled into the hug. Alyssa groans and I feel Snowdrops chest rumble as if she was laughing. Finally she lets us go and looks over the group.

Her eyes meet mine again and she signs 'your table is right this way.' She moves off and I smile at Sans then move after her. Snowdrop leads us to a quiet pale cloth covered table in the counter of the restaurant and we all take our seats around it.

The whole group is laughing and chattering to one another, but I stay silent and watch as my frozen friend walks away. My mind is silent, only the memory of Sans' bright eye sockets remain. I don't even notice that Ice had come back until she is waving a hand in front of my face while rumbling happily.

I hear Sans and Papyrus talking about jokes and smile sheepishly at Snowdrop with a small blush.She raises a cold finger and points at Sans with a small head tilt and I blush more, playing with the hem of my dress.

'He's into you.' She signs and I hear Sans freeze mid sentence before choking out the rest of it and I know he saw what she signed. Snowdrop rumbles again and I flick her forehead. 'Double shots, just a buzz' she shakes her head and asks everyone else what they would like. Everyone ordered alcohol. (Including Papyrus, he may be innocent but he's still an adult, also including Frisk bc she is at least 16 and let's just go with it lolol)

A couple of courses later, Toriel was giggling with a wine glass in her hand, drunk undyne was holding a first time drunk Alphys gently in her arms like she was a baby, Frisk and Alyssa were observing Sans and I with the occasional giggle passing their drunk lips, and Sans was staring at me silently.

I was just buzzed, as I had asked for, but Sans seemed drunk to the point where his social filter is non existent. As for why he was staring at me, he looked lost in thought and considering he just trailed off while mumbling to me about how 'cool' Snowdrop is I'd be willing to bet that he was thinking intently.

"Sans?" I ask and reach out slowly, a little shaky at first, to run my fingertips across his cheekbone gently. His pinpricks snap to the bottom of his sockets and follow my finger. His drunken smirk slowly falls away and his teeth part slightly as his eyes meet mine questioningly. He stares at me as if I was the most interesting thing in the world and the thought sent a chill down my spine.

A warm, genuine smile forms and he runs his cold boney fingers over my cheeks softly. I sigh and drum my fingers against my thigh three times nervously. "Sans." I mumble again as he cups my cheek and I lean my face against his palm.

I close my eyes and lean more into his touch. He mumbles something incoherent and then I hear him lean forward. Sans presses his teeth, I'm guessing, to my forehead and pulls away. His hand stays on my cheek as I blush. Sans takes his other hand and rubs his thumb over my cheeks.

We are broken from our moment when Frisk nudges me and I pull away from Sans. I look at Frisk and she signs 'I wouldn't want you guys to kiss while you're drunk and then not remember.' Rolling my eyes I push her whole chair away and turn back to Sans with a smile.

"I think maybe you've had enough buddy." I say as Sans puts his glass to his teeth. A scowl crossing his face as I pull away the glass and put it down.

"I will have you know buddy I'm a Skelton which means I can drink as much as a I w- W" Sans pauses in the middle of his speech and stumbles over 'want' for a couple seconds.

Giggling I lay a hand on his shoulder and shake my head at him. He sighs.

Eventually Snowdrop pulls me aside and tells me that the meal was on the house if I could get our party moving. Toriel laughing embarrassingly loud reminds me that none of my new friends were sober. Blushing I nod and quickly gather everyone together.

I wave at Snowdrop and literally push the group outside and into the limo which I had called minutes earlier. When I climb in Sans lays his head on my lap and mumbles about dizzy spells.

"Madam-" Jared starts. His eyes travel over the group and when his eyes land on Sans' skull in my lap he smirks. I roll my eyes.

"I need your help."

"Clearly. I had a feeling this would be the final outcome so I made some pills out of my magic that should sober them up just a couple notches."  Jared was always prepared. Unlike me. He hands me the small bag of glowing green pills and I give one to everyone.

Jared drives towards Mt. Ebbot as I try to persuade everyone to take their pill. I'm just waking up Sans when Jared tells me that he is as close as he can get.

"(y-y/n)?" Toriel mumbles and reaches out for me. "I cant-" I smile and Grab her hand gently.

"It's ok, your just starting to come down a little. It is a little disorienting the first time. Jared had a strange power to wear down the effects of unnatural solutions." Her eyes clear a little more and her gaze takes in everyone's condition.

Everyone looked somewhat confused and after a couple minutes of rest everyone looked only somewhat tipsy. We all file out of the limo in our pairs.

We all walked up the mountain together, Jared following silently. I notice Sans watching me with  dull pinpricks and he looks somewhat nervous. I bump his shoulder and laugh. "Don't worry Sans. I was only tipsy the whole time, you didn't do or say anything strange." I glare at the back of Frisks head. Either she was listening in or she felt my glare because she turns around, winks and shoots finger guns at us.

I was just rolling my eyes and Frisk was turning back around when cold honey fingers brush the back of my hand. My eyes shoot down to look at our hands which are only slightly apart. A glance up at his face, which is dusted in a lovey shade of blue, showing how nervous he was to be making such a move. I glance away and then reach out to grab his hand. He seems to let out a breath I had no idea he could hold and then squeezes my hand gratefully.

A small clearing comes into view just up ahead and everyone gets comfortable. We were just in time for the sunset.

The beautiful sunset was made of melting oranges, yellows, and a little pink. I catch sight ofSans, whose eyes are glued to the sunset, and for some reason I can't look away. He stares off into the distance with a childlike happiness in his eyes, and he looks like he wants to squeal, or sing or do anything to show his happiness.

I look down at our hands and sigh happily. Warmth bubbles up in my chest as I look around at my friends. Undyne is nuzzling Alphys as Alphys giggles. Toriel is watching undyne and Alphys warmly, while papyrus, Frisk, and Alyssa are watching the sunset. Jared is scrutinizing Sans, he doesn't seem to notice me noticing him.

I look back over at Sans and let myself get lost in thought as I watch him.

I'm brought back as Sans stands up quickly and tugs my hand like a small child would. "(Y/n)

(Y/n) Look! A star!" With his free hand he points up at the North Star. The first, and brightest star. I stand up beside him; laughing lightly as I look at his exited face.

He stares intently at the star, two small blue stars appear In his eye sockets where his pinpricks normally were. I slowly move my eyes up to the stars and send a mental message to the higher beings. _Thank you so much for bringing these people into my life._


	9. 08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New character this chapter, I would really appreciate anything you have to say about my idea of who this character is! :3

The first thing I notice when I wake before I crack open my eyes is a small pressure on my hip. I reach a hand up and rub my temple which is already aching with a hangover headache before slowly opening my eyes. 

My eyes go wide as I see Sans' skullresting on a pillow a couple inches away. Very slowly, as to not wake him, I lift my head up and look down at us. We are both laying on our sides, one of his hands rest on my hip and our legs are entangled, but the thing that is most eye catching is our interlocked hands resting between us. It feels very natural, as if our hands were shaped to be pressed together.

Sans' light snoring sputters and his breath catches. Slowly, with a low groan he brings a hand up to his skull and slowly blinks open his eyes. His dull pinpricks rake over our bodies and freeze at our intertwined fingers. He still doesn't know I'm awake so I look down at our hands, but not before seeing the small blue blush on his cheek bones.

The bed shakes a little and a small 'oh' that sounds more like a squeak comes from Sans and when I look up he looks into my eyes. I smile warmly and reach out my free hand. I rub his skull gently, "headache?" I ask. He nods, never breaking eye contact.

My mind is strangely quiet as the air is filled with energy. A small Image of Sans kissing me worms it's way into my mind. I bite my lip before slowly leaning closer to Sans. His eyes snap to my lips but before I can press my lips to his teeth a knock sounds at my door.

Alyssa skips in. She just never passes up a chance to tease me because she never gets a hangover and she knows mine are always bad. She freezes, though, as we both look over at her. Neither of us move away from each other and her jaw, which was open to wake me up, snaps shut and she backs out slowly.

Sans and I look at each other and then burst out laughing. After a few seconds of wheezing I stand up, never letting go of Sans' hand, and say "Come on Lazy bones. We better go before Alyssa goes about telling everyone else little white lies about what she saw." I tug on his hand but Sans doesn't move.

I look at him questioningly and he smirks. Rolling my eyes I tug as hard as I can and he falls forward, to the floor, skull first. Luckily the carpet is very plush. "(Y/nnnnnn)" Sans complains still laying completely still. "That huuuurrrrrttt."

"You were asking for it." I say and squeeze his hand before dropping, quietly apologizing without coughing up my pride.

"You're such a jerk." He grunts and pushes off the floor looking up at me. I smile playfully down at him before turning away and flipping my (h/c) hair over my shoulder.

"You know you love me." I say teasingly and exit the room.

 

•Sans•

 

"You know you love me." She says playfully before exiting the room. Once she is gone I blush and sigh.

"Oh If only you knew (Y/n)..." I mumble.

"Aww y'all are sooo cute Sansy~" A dark voice startled me so I quickly pull myself to my feet.

Chara floats in front of me, a small camera surrounded in a dark red aura floats next to her. "Hey Chara." I say and dust myself off. "What are you doing here?"

"Just checking in is all." In a black flash the camera disappears and Chara sets herself on the floor with her legs crossed. "I see you've gotten a bone friendsince I've been gone." I look down. Chara and I had once loved each other but, after a visit to a genocide timeline in another Au, I couldn't be with her anymore. She was very understanding, but was still very sad.

"It's ok buddy. I still understand." She speaks softly and walks over. Her arms slide around my waist as she continues. "I'm happy that you're happy again."

We hug for a minute before I pull away and wave for her to follow me down stairs. She smiles sadly while shaking her head.

"I just wanted to visit you. Could you tell mom I miss her?" I nod. "Thank you Sans. I'm sorry I have to be gone. You know how it is." I dip my head and she waves before disappearing.

Chara felt guilty. So many other Aus have evil Charas, so she uses her monster powers to help protect people. She thinks it's best if she spends her whole life Saving Them, and everyone who needs help across the Aus.

(Y/n) calls my name and I practically skip down the stairs. The moment I step into the kitchen Toriel, who was chattering happily with Alyssa, goes silent and turns to me.

"Sans?" She asks. She could smell Chara on me. She always knew. I nod my head and walk over to her.

Quietly so no one else can hear I tell her that Chara had wanted to check up. "She said she misses you, but she received a summons so she couldn't come join us." Toriel starts whimpering and retreats to her room.

(Y/n) watches her exit with wide nervous eyes. They fill with tears as she turns to look at me with a questioning look. "To-Toriel?" She whimpers. I walk over quickly and hug her beforepulling her into the hall leading to the stairs.

"Let me get your meds for you and then I will explain ok? It's just hard for Tori." She nods and I kiss her forehead before taking the steps two at a time. Entering my room I reach into my in table and grab a pill.

When I get back downstairs I grab a water bottle from the kitchen and give Alyssa a look before returning to (Y/n) who is sitting on the white carpet.

She takes the pill quickly while I sit down beside her. She slowly pulls herself halfway into my lap and curls up as we wait for her meds to kick in. I run my phalanges through her beautiful hair and hum a small tune I once heard in waterfalls.

(Y/n)'s eyes never leave my face. She doesn't notice when Asriel sneaks past quietly. I hear a camera go off but I don't really think much of it as (y/n)'s eyes start to clear up. A small smile finally graces her lips as I trail my thumb over her cheek before explaining Chara.

"Tori had another child, her name is Chara. Chara fell into the underground years before Frisk did and for some reason after being taken in by Asgore and Toriel she gained monster powers." I pause and (Y/N) makes a sound to make me go on.

"She can teleport, float like a ghost, read emotions, and a few other powers. She uses these powers to help people. She's like a vigilante of sorts I suppose, but it's hard work and she doesn't visit very often. Toriel just misses her a lot, they were very close before..." I trail off and run my hand, the one that isn't tangled in her hair, over my skull.

She smiles and sits up, still sort of in my lap. My hand falls from her hair and she hugs me before standing up. "Why don't we eat something? You must be starving. Toriel made cinnamon-butterscotch pancakes~"

With the final sentence I stand up and pull her into the kitchen. Through breakfast (Y/n) and I have a pun war, but Chara never really leaves my mind.


	10. 09

Alyssa's POV

 

My eyes move from Sans to (Y/n) who are talking while eating breakfast. Sans is a little distracted but (Y/n) doesn't seem to notice, I'll ask him about it later.

The pair get so caught up in their conversation that it seems like they forget I'm even here and for a moment I feel jealous. Then I clear my head and shake away the feeling. They are meant for each other, forget this petty jealousy.

Papyrus choosing that moment to coming running into the room shouting about something to Sans. I giggle and (Y/n) turns to me with a thoughtful expression.

"What?" I say while the two brothers talk. She just silently wiggles her eyes brows. I wave her off and blush a bit. Damn this. I'm the match maker not her.

"SHOPPING IT IS THEN." Papyrus says loudly, catching my attention.

"Did I hear shopping? What kind of shopping? Can I come?" I ask and walk over to the pair. Papyrus starts going on about gifts or something but my attention is suddenly on my best friend. She had tapped her finger against the counter three times to catch my attention. When I turn, she splays her hand over her face then shakes her head while pointing to herself. I smile and turn back to Papyrus,

"I would absolutely love to go, (Y/n) has some work to attend to though so it will be just us. Is that alright?" Papyrus nods  and Sans steals a glance at (Y/n). Had he seen?

 

(Y/n)

 

I wave goodbye as the group exits the house. In the time everyone was getting ready, Alphys and Undyne showed up and decided to join so now it was just Toriel and I in the house. I walk upstairs and hear sniffling coming from Toriel's room. I guess she's going to stay in her room.

I sigh and enter my room; only to grab my mask and change my clothes just in case. When I exit, I look down at the mask in my hands. I can't help but remember how thrilling  it is to have a secret identity.

I slowly make my way down the stairs and too the kitchen, only then do I notice Toriel has left her room. I notice only a second too late.

"Hello my chi-?" She pauses and glances at the mask in my hand and since I'm frozen up I don't have the time to hide it. "What have you got? Wait... is that?" Her eyes move up to meet mine again and she smiles brightly. "You are Crystal aren't you? I wouldn't have guessed it. You play it off so well. I love your music dear." She tells me warmly.

"W-Well I was just going to go out and practice in the town... Please don't tell anyone? Only Alyssa knows." I say and she replies with a nod, then ushers me out the door with a 'good luck.'

Strange......?

~

I enter a hidden alley-way and set my bag down. Inside is the clothes I was wearing earlier, and my mask. I take a quick glance down the alley and find it empty, I reach down and grab my mask; then put it over my face. My fingers slip and slide over the strings because they are shaking so I pause and take in a deep cleansing breath. Toriel won't judge me, and she wouldn't tell my secret, so I need to stop worrying about it.

Finally, I get the ribbons tied, and hide my bag. The sounds of talking townspeople a street over sets my nerves a bit on end. I grab my guitar, which is well hidden. No one had ever found it or taken it which is somewhat surprising.

I step out into the sunlight and slowly make my way to the center of the square, some people stop and watch, people who know me. I pull myself up and sit on top of the flat part of the statue. This statue was dedicated to my parents name after they payed to build the monsters homes when they came to the surface. When I miss them I like to come here to sing. Like now.

I tune my guitar quickly, catching more shoppers' attention. Then I begin to play my newest song. It is a soft song about how my mother made a name for me. Some shoppers would stop to watch, others would give me a smile and turn back to their shopping. Both types seemed to enjoy the background music.

When I am reaching the last verse of the song, I notice a group of girls wearing flashy clothing enter the square. Their eyes are on me and my nerves spike as I quickly finish the song and jump down into the crowd. I slip back into the alley way and hide my guitar and turn to grab my bag. 

"There she is!" I hear a girly voice squeal. I feel myself pale and I turn to find the girls from before. With phones out, recording. I whip around and run in the other direction.

I love my fans don't get me wrong, but this is ridiculous. It's always this type of fan, a large group of camera girls. I roll my eyes and then glance over my shoulder. They are still hot on my trail.

Damn they may look only pretty and dumb but they are also fast. I turn to face forward and slow a bit to turn a corner. I reach up and try to fix my mask when suddenly I run into someone. Whoever it is quickly gets to his feet and helps me up. I quickly fix my mask, and notice the girls come closer.

I turn to the figure mostly panicked, "I'm terribly so-" I cut myself off when I notice Sans gazing at me surprised. My head whips to Alyssa and I panic. Her eyes are wide and she's motioning me to go.

"Oh." Sans says quietly, and I notice the girls are a few feet away, one is reaching for my masks' ribbons. when suddenly Sans places a hand on my arm and then  I'm nowhere. I look all around me and find him still next to me, he smiles nervously.

Then my feet touch solid ground again and my whole world begins to spin. I stumble and almost fall, but Sans' arm wraps around my waist and he holds me upright.

"Crystal? Are you okay?" His voice reaches my ears as I clear my head and step away from him.

"Yes, are you?"He nods and I glance around. Somehow we are in the kitchen at the house.

"How did we get here?" I ask and turn to Sans, he looks at me funny and I quickly add on, "and where is here exactly?" I haven't been inside this house asBlue Crystal, before now of course.

"This would be the inside of my house, and to put it simply I used my magic to teleport us here." Sans answers then leans against the kitchen counter behind him with his eyes closed as if he was tired. "What was all that about? Who were those girls?"

I sigh deeply and reply, "A group of fans who want to figure out who I really am, aka gag girls." I roll my eyes and Sans opens a single eye socket to look at me.

"What's so bad about that? Why do ya-?"

"It's none of your business." I reply in a low voice. His other eye socket opens, but neither have pinpricks. His eye sockets were dark and cold as I let out another sigh, "Sorry. My singing is personal, and I never liked sharing it. Then my mom suggested I take this mask, a family heirloom, and use it to share my talent. Thus Blue Crystal was born." I reply and reach up to mess with the ribbon on my mask nervously.

Sans' pin pricks return. "I suppose you don't go around sharing your back story much ey? That's okay. I can understand that." His pinpricks dull a bit and he looks off to the side, but then he looks up at me again with a smile. "Do you always run away from your fans like that?" I laugh and shake my head.

"You already know I don't, after all I do believe I am in my biggest fans house right now~" I purr and send him a wink. His face is dusted in color and he tugs on his jacket sleeve nervously.

"Who Paps? Yea he loves ya." He replies, still blushing. I step up closer and he turns his skull towards me.

"I heard you have a wee crush on me Sansy~"

Sans' face could now resemble a blueberry, to put it simply. He mutters something and then smirks at me.

"However do you know my name Crystal?" He throws back and My grin fades away. I freeze, then blink slowly and take a few steps back.

"Uh.. well I-I-" I was at a loss for words, luckily Alyssa comes bursting through the door.

"Sans? Crystal?" She calls. I turn away from Sans and run straight to Alyssa

"LYSSIE!" I say excitedly, though I'm hella nervous still, "I am so happy you told me all about your friends including Sans because it's come in handy so far." I say a little loudly, as Sans hadn't followed me.

The rest of the group come running in finally, and once Papyrus catches sight of me he actually squeals.

"OH MY ASGORE! BLUE CRYSTAL IM YOU'RE BIGGEST FAN!" He shouts and I walk towards him and offer a hug.

 

Sans' POV

 

"However do you know my name Crystal?" I ask and grin widely. I feel the nerves pour from her mouth as she tries to come up with an excuse.

Then Alyssa comes barging into the house and Crystal sprints towards the door. "Lyssie! I hear her shout, "I am so happy you told me about all of your friends including Sans, its come in handy so far."

I hear heavy breathing and then a squeal so I decide to join them. Upon entering the room I find Crystal hugging Papyrus, and when she steps away she speaks in a genuinely happy voice, "It is such and honor to meet you, Papyrus, my biggest fan." I honestly can't remember the last time Papyrus looked this happy.

Then, to make her "story" believable, she turns and says hello to both Alphys and Undyne making sure to say their names. I turn to Alyssa who is watching this whole situation nervously. She turns to look at me and I nod my head slowly. Her eyes grow bigger and she quickly breaks up the conversation Alphys and Undyne were about to start with Crystal.

"Hey! My best friend Crystal, Can I please talk to you?" She asks stiffly and pulls her towards me. We both walk into the kitchen together.

"What the fuck." She says when the others are out of ear shot. She turns to Crystal. "First you come running up and bump into Sans because of some gag girls," then she turns to me, "and then you both disappear?"

"W-Well uh my mask was going to fall and they were chasing me so I was distracted fixing my mask, I don't know what you want me to say." Blue says while tugging nervously at the bottom of her shirt.

Alyssa turns her heated glare on me and I shrink back a little. "What's your excuse then? Do you seriously just teleport with any random stranger? You practically kidnapped her Sans."

"Well we kind of know each other so does it really count as kidnapping?" I see Crystal shaking her head at me quickly but she stops when Alyssa turns to face her again.

"What?" Alyssa asks, neither of us answer. "What is he talking about?" Her voice is dangerously low.

"Uh... well I was kind of... singing on the roof and he caught me so we talked for a bit and I guess we are kind of friends now. Sorry." Crystal squeaks

Alyssa covers her face and groans. "You are terrible at this. Honestly, what's the point of even wearing the mask you dodo." I watch in confusion as Crystal laughs.

"It's not really funny but okay." Alyssa says but I can hear her laugh a bit quietly. "Should I call in that favor or.." Alyssa turns to me and so does Blue Crystal.

"Oi lets uh calm down a bit guys." I say nervously and hold out my hands. "I don't know anything, don't worry." It's sort of a lie but to be honest this talk of calling in a favor made me nervous.

"I think he's fine." Crystal says to Alyssa and waves her off. Alyssa exits the room and Crystal turns back to me. "Since I just saved like two hours off your life, could you do me a small favor?"

"Sure." I say. She pulls out her phone and shows me a picture of some Alley, "Can you take me here? I sort of left all my stuff there when those girls started chasing me." She states. I laugh and offer my hand which she takes.

A few moments later she is pulling away some tarp to reveal a blue bag which she slings onto her back. Then she turns to reach under another and pulls out her guitar.

"I'd like to do you another favor for helping me out. Alyssa told me you used to play the guitar but you just stopped playing for some reason."

"Uh yea. I guess I just lost hope." I reply sadly, then she grabs my hand and wraps my phalanges around the neck of the guitar.

"Well maybe I can help you get your hope back, yea? You hang on to my guitar for a little while and maybe if you learn a full song I will stop by again alright?"

"What do I get if I learn the song?" I say and bring the guitar closer to my rib cage. She laughs and begins to walk away. After a moment, she pauses and points a smile at me over her shoulder

"What do you want, Sans?" Then she disappears around the corner. I stand still for a moment, then race over to see her again. I glance around the counter and watch as she runs away. She pulls away her mask and tucks it into her bag but she is too far away to see her face.

All I could see was her beautiful (H/c) hair dancing in the wind behind her.

As I walk back home with her guitar in my hands, I can't help but wonder if it possible to be in love with two girls at once.


	11. 10

(A/n: have fun with this filler fluff chapter ^-^)

 

I slip into another Alley and change my clothes then run the rest of the way back to the house. I quickly go to my room and tuck my bag away in the wardrobe, then go down to the living room.

Toriel is the first to greet me. "I heard Crystal visited with Sans today." She says in a low voice, "I wonder if maybe she likes him." I blush darkly and slide past her with a nervous chuckle.

"Hey.." I say when I reach Alyssa and Frisk. "Can I please talk to you two?" They our nod so we go up to my room. I tell Frisk to sit on my bed and pull Alyssa into the closet.

"Can I trust her?" I ask.

"What?"

"Sans almost found out, and I think that's the last thing I want right now. So maybe if we have another person on our side to help keep this on the down low?" Alyssa rolls her eyes at me.

"Are you kidding me? You already told Toriel." Alyssa responds.

"No, she found out. It was an accident."

"Okay but how will Frisk knowing help us?" Alyssa asks and I sigh in defeat. I love having my secret but when people around me start getting to close it tends to make bad situations for me.

"If you want to tell them, I won't stop you hun." She says, then walks away. I enter my room again to find them both on the bed.

I sit and they both look to me. "I... I have a huge crush on Sans." I say. It's not like it wasn't overly obvious but since I can't tell her I'm Crystal so I'll give her this small victory.

 

•••

 

It's been two days since I gave Sans the guitar. I haven't heard him play it so I'm starting to wonder if maybe I didn't say enough.

The moon casts a beautiful glow over my room and I can't help but sigh sadly. That's when I hear the faint sound of a guitar. When I stand up from the bed, I feel myself drawn to the balcony and when I step outside I hear the guitar again, this time louder. I see a dark figure on the beach and I decide to go and investigate.

I exit the house, no one stops me. The figure continues to pluck away on the guitar as I approach. They are a little shaky and off beat but they know all of the notes so I won't judge.

"Hello?" I say nervously when I'm a few feet away. The figure immediately stops and when they turn around I feel happiness bubble up within me. It had been Sans. "I didn't know you played the guitar?" I say but it sounds more like a question.

"Yea." He says and turns back to the ocean. His free hand rubs over his skull and I walk over to sit beside him. "I used to play a lot but I stopped playing."

I hesitate for a long moment, then turn to him. "Why did you start playing again." I ask. His face turns a little blue and he turns the guitar to show me.

"Well.. I met Blue Crystal earlier. She told me to hold on to this guitar for a little bit for her. She even mentioned that I should try to learn a new song."

"So?"

"So... she seemed so confident, as if she really believed I could play." He says and pulls my guitar back into his lap.

"Oh I get it." I turn to the ocean and watch the waves crash for a little bit. After a few minutes of silence I speak up again. "You sound really good. A little out of practice but still good. I don't recognize the song though, what song was it?"

"I wrote it before I stopped playing. I never ended up making the notes portion of it so the lyrics became an idle draft rotting away in my closet." Sans replies.

"So that's why you have been busy the last few days? You were making music? Oi I bet she'd be hella proud." I say happily. Sans chuckles.

"Oh, I just remembered something. I wanted to apologize for telling Alyssa that you were a total dork when it came to Blue Crystal. I honestly had no idea they were friends." It's not a complete lie, after all Alyssa and I try to stay relatively neutral when I'm wearing my mask. People may realize that Alyssas' two besties were just one person.

"Oh, it's okay." Sans says, then turns to me. "Honestly, I think it's weird that you didn't know though. They greeted each other so warmly, and supposedly Alyssa told Crystal all about us." I try to keep my face normal as I wave it off.

"Oh I don't know, maybe we just wouldn't get along well." Sans frowns.

"I don't think that's true! I bet you'd be really good friends." Sans says and it sounds like he was thinking about something. Before I can ask he is standing up and holding out a hand.

"The house is pretty far away let's take a shortcut." I turn to the house and laugh. It's less then A five minute walk away.

I take his hand anyways, not for the shortcut but for the thrill that runs through me.

Then we are in my room. I smile at Sans and tell him goodnight. He goes to walk away but I speak up again. "Hey.. Sans?" He turns back around.

"Yea?"

"I... I'm really glad I met you."

Sans' smile widens a bit and he walks over and presses his teeth to my forehead. We are both blushing as he tells me he is happy too.

Then he walks out of the room. I catch a few parting whispers from him though. "What do I want?"

....

What do you want Sans?


	12. 11

The day after I first heard Sans play guitar, he was back down to the beach. I quickly pull out my mask and walk down to the beach.When I get close Sans calls out my name. Not Blue Crystal, but (Y/n). I fell my heart flutter and I can't help the warmth that enters my voice.

"Cheating on me with another girl huh?" I respond and sit beside him.

"Oh, it's you!" He says excitedly. "I finished writing an old song and now I can play it." He says and looks down at the guitar. "I can't really sing though."

"Honestly, I bet that's a joke. But if you'd rather not sing I can work with that." I reach over and snatch a paper from his pocket. "Is this your lyrics?"

"Hey! Give it back." He says and reaches for it.

"No can do pal, go ahead and start I can't wait to sing this, it looks good."

He is hesitant at first, but once I start singing his strums become more confident and clear. I feel my body buzzing as I watch him play the guitar. He is so relaxed, and he looks so happy.

From that night on, Crystal and Sans would sing on the beach together while everyone slept. During the day, Sans and I would laugh and have fun, and at night we would pour our hearts out in songs Sans and I create.

Finally, came the last night I was staying with Sans and the others. We had decided to meet on the roof again today since there was some protest of sorts going on at the beach. They hadn't left for the last few days so we had to make due.

"Hey Sans." I say as I pull myself up onto the roof, from Alyssas' balcony mind you. I wasn't stupid.

"Hey." He says, and that's it. No witty comments or puns.

"What's wrong?" I ask and walk over to his side of the roof. He gives me a small smile and we both sit with our legs dangling off the roof, facing the ocean. As always.

"Our guests are going back to their own houses. I'm gunna miss them being around." He says softly, I turn to give him a smile to find him blushing with a large grin across his skull.

"Well I know Alyssa is living nearby. So you'll still get to see her." I tell him, and he turns to look at me.

"What about (Y/n)? I feel like this house will be a little too quiet when she's gone. Does she live nearby too?" He leans a little closer as he is interested in what I would say next. I feel my cheeks warm a bit and I have to look away.

"I think she does. You should tell her you'll miss her, it will make her want to be around more. She still gets nervous around you guys." I say the last bit quietly but I guess he hears.

Sans looks at curiously, "How would you know." My face heats up a bit more and I turn back to him with a smile.

"We actually have a lot in common. She just... won't accept that I guess." I say and stand up.

Sans gets to his feet too and it looks like he wants to say something, but he doesn't. I take the opportunity to share an idea.

"Hey.. uh maybe you could join me next time I visit town square? You wouldn't have to sing, just play the guitar. And I could get you a mask and gloves if you want." Sans looks a bit surprised.

"Well... I don't know.." Sans says nervously.

"The people are really nice. They won't judge, and they rarely grab at you." I add in a final attempt to persuade.

He lets out a small chuckle and nods his head. "Alright. Stop by anytime Okay?"

"Okay. Do you mind if I stay up here a little while after you go down?" He starts climbing down, then look up at me.

"Uh, Yea go ahead. The stars are really pretty tonight." He says then mumbles something under his breath. After a few seconds, he shuts his balcony doors and goes back inside. Then, I hear snoring.

With a sigh, I lay down on the roof and gaze up at the stars. Sans was right, they were exceptionally beautiful tonight.

I slide my mask off and hold it above me. Was this really who I wanted to be? Yes, I decide, this me was confident and she was known. This me was the me I always wished I could be without this mask.

I lay there for quite awhile, remembering all the fun I had on this short break from work. Part of me wanted to go back to my small lonesome home, and part of me wanted to stay here with Sans and all my new friends.

Before I knew it, the calm crashing of the waves, and the beautiful star covered sky twinkling above me lured me into a dream filled sleep.

 

•••

 

_Sans and I are sitting together in a small clearing in the middle of a forest. A small cabin is nearby, and as I scan the terrain I become aware of Mount Ebbot behind us._

_Sans' soft talking had been drowned out by my curiosity and he seems to notice so he reaches over and grabs my hand. He brings it up to his teeth and kisses my palm, then smiles at me warmly._

_"You look worried, why don't we sing?" He asks, then we do. I would never pass up a chance to sing with Sans. He sounded just as good as he had when he sang with me for the first time._

_When we finished, he began to lean in to what? Kiss me? I... didn't lean away. My lips meet his teeth and all of my worries seemingly melt away._


	13. 12

"What the hell are you even doing?!" Alyssa shouts and then hauls herself up onto the roof. I look around confused, as I had just woken up.

"Uhm? I must have fallen asleep up here last night. Sorry."

"Oh man you scared me what the fuck Blue." She says and pulls me to my feet.

"You weren't in your room so I searched the whole house until finally I heard your damn snoring." I glare at her playfully.

"I do not snore." She smirks.

"Oh you're right, you don't snore you just call out Sans' name and make kissy noises." I blush and turn my head away from her.

"Yea so what." I mumble under my breathe.

She laughs, "What were you doing up here last night anyways?"

"Well... sans and I might be meeting every night to sing..." I say and cradle my head in my hands as I blush brightly again.

"Oh my god! You are such a damn player." Alyssa begins laughing her ass off and I groan. "S-so your telling me that spending all day with Sans isn't enough for you?" She asks, still shaking with laughter.

"Shut up you jerk..." I say and make my way across the roof to Alyssa's balcony, then I jump down.

"(Y/n)! Wait for me!" She says and then follows after me. She grabs my wrist just before I open the door and points to my face. "You wouldn't even be a secret without me." She teases.

I slide off my mask and hand it to her. "Put this in your bag, I can't take it down the hall to my room exposed like this." She nods and buries it in her pink bag. She throws her bag strap over her shoulder and we head to my room.

Strangely, the house seems quieter. Maybe because Sans wasn't around? Maybe it was just me not having my meds yet. It takes about ten minutes with Alyssa and I both packing, and then I'm ready.

For a minute, I stare at my packed bag in silence. Then there is a knock on the door; Alyssa answers and when I look up she smirks at me and leaves the room.

Sans walks in and I stare at him blankly for a moment. He stares back and then says a nervous, "Hey."

"Hey." I say back and look down at his hands. He's holding something. He looks down at his hands too and chuckles a bit then hands it over.

"Uh here. Since you are going home you'll need these." I take the pills and open the top with shaking hands. Sans watches as I pause for a moment to take a breath because I can't keep my hands steady, then I reach in and grab two pills.

I take the pills and tuck the bottle away in my bag. Then, Sans walks over and sits next to me on the neatly made bed. It's silent for a few seconds, until finally he speaks up again. "I uh... I am going to miss you." His skull turns a little bit blue and he starts messing with his fingers. "I hope you come around still."

"My house is going to be kind of quiet... I'll miss you too Sans." I reply, and then it is quiet again.

It is quiet for a few minutes, and at some point the silence begins to make me feel an overbearing sense of loneliness. Tears well in my eyes and I sniff quietly.

I'm going to be all alone in that big house again and I'm not ready. I turn to Sans, and ready myself to speak, but once he gets a look at me he wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer.

He hums to me quietly and I wrap my arms around him and let my eyes side shut. This is the first him he's been musical with me when I'm just me, and we are alone. It feels different, more intimate honestly.

One of his hands begins to run through my hair gently and I can't help but pull myself a little closer to him. "(Y/n) I.. I think I-" Sans is rudely cut short as Frisk comes barging into the room.

She looks at us confused for a moment but then smiles. "I was just coming to tell you that everyone is waiting down stairs, but please, take your time~" She purrs and exits the room.

I let go of Sans and lean away. He is silent as I get to my feet so I turn back to him. "What were you going to say?" I ask and his face turns a brighter shade of blue.

"Nothing important." He replies after a bit of hesitance, then he stand up off my bed and grabs my bag. "Let's go meet with the others." He starts towards the door, then pauses and grabs something from his pocket and holds it out for me. "Incase you need to get in contact with me."

It's a phone number. I slip it into my back pocket and follow Sans down the stairs. He slips outside, probably to put my bag in the car, and suddenly all of my friends are standing around me.

They each hand me a slip of paper so I can call or text them. Toriel mentions I should come over again for dinner sometime, and the others all voice their agreement. Then we say our final goodbyes and head outside.

Sans is standing by the car yawning and rubbing his skull tiredly. I chuckle a bit and walk over to him. "It a little early for a nap buddy." I say and he opens his eye sockets to look at me.

"It's never too early for a nap." He says, and then opens his arms for a final hug. I accept his hug, then pull away and place a kiss on both his cheeks, as I had done with Alyssa as a sign of my unwavering trust and loyalty. When I step away, he is blushing, and trying to laugh it off.

Before I can renter the car, he leans forward and kisses both of my cheeks as well. "Bye,

(Y/n)."

"Bye Sans." I say happily, and slide into the passenger seat of Alyssa's car.

"Ready to go?" I nod and she pulls away from the house. I wave goodbye to all of my friends, and then we turn down another street and I can't see them anymore.

It's silent for a few minutes, then we pull into my neighborhood. I let out a quiet sigh, and turn to Alyssa. "Hey, I've been thinking about something lately."

She turns to meet my gaze for a moment then turns back to the road. "Go on."

"Well my house is kind of big for just a single person to live in, plus my parents and siblings won't be back for a couple weeks, and you are still living with your parents..."

"Mhmm?"

"Maybe you would like to... move in and be my roommate?" I suggest quietly and watch as her face lights up.

"That's a great idea! I... I would love to! When were you thinking?"

"Whenever you were ready. I have a few extra guest bed rooms set up, you could claim one and decorate it to your tastes." I reply as she pulls up in front of my house.

"Well, I'll break the news to my parents tonight and start packing. How about Saturday or Sunday?" I nod and step out of the car.

"I'll see you then, I can't wait." I say excitedly and grab my bag from the trunk. "Would you like to come in for a little while?" I ask, nervous to be in this big house alone again.

"I want to get home to talk to my parents. Knowing them, they are going to make a big deal out of this." She says, then waves to me before leaving.

I glare down at the cement walkway as I make my way to the front door. I hear my cat meow pitifully from inside so I hurry to unlock the door.

As soon as the door is open, I rush in and set my bag down. Cozumel, Cozzy for short, comes running over meowing like crazy as I shut the door behind me. "Oh my pretty baby kitty! I missed you sooo much!" I coo and pick him up in my arms. He pulls himself so he is resting on my shoulder blade and begins nuzzling my hair. As I make my way towards the kitchen I feel something could and wet slip down my neck and I realize he was crying.

"Oh no... Cozzy honey I know I know. I've missed you too. Let me get you some tuna how about that?" I ask and set him on the counter.

I notice a piece of paper and pick it up. I guess my pet sitter left earlier this morning because of a family emergency. That's why she wasn't here then. I pick up the note and pin it to my tack board so I can call her later. I walk into my pantry, grab a small tin of tuna and put it in Cozzys bowl. He purrs as he eats his treat.

I grab my soft jacket from its hook nearby and slip it on to keep myself calm, then grab up my bag and open it up. My mask, which I grabbed from Alyssa's bag earlier, sits on top so I set it next to Cozzy and make my way down the stairs to the laundry room.

I practically run over and throw all of the bags clothing contents in the washer and starting it before running back upstairs to put away the rest of my supplies.

The house is dead silent so I glance at my Alexa Dot and ask her to play some comedy stations. The room of crowds laughing and comedians chattering happily fills the house and it doesn't feel so empty.

My phone begins buzzing in my pocket and I answer the unknown number.

"HUMAN? (Y/N)? IS THAT YOU?" A loud energetic voices shouts from the other end. I pull the phone away from my ear and tell Alexa to continue on a lower volume then answer Papyrus.

"Yea it's me, how did you get my number?"

"THATS EASY! I JUST DIALED EVERY NUMBER IN ORDER UNTIL I GOT TO YOURS."I laugh and then pat Cozzys' head before responding.

"Okay then.. what did you need?"

"I JUST WANTED TO TELL TOU THAT WE ALL ALREADY MISS YOU! especially Sans." He mumbles the last part and I laugh again.

"Well..." I pause and look around at my mostly unused kitchen. "How about you all come over for dinner then?" I suggest and Papyrus is absolutely silent.

...

After a few moments, I can hear the sound of quiet breathing on the other line.

"Hello? Papyrus?" I ask and shift my phone to my other ear.

There is a deep chuckle. "Hey kitten, Papyrus just ran out of the room." Says a deep voice and I realize it's Sans. What's with the nickname?

"Sans? Where did he go?" The sound of shuffling from the other end and then Sans' voice is clear and louder.

"Dunno, he just ran away shouting something about a dinner sleepover party. What's that about?"

"Well I asked if he wanted to come over with everyone else for dinner. Does that mean you all are coming?"

"Probably. When?" He asks. I pull the phone away from my ear and turn to my mostly empty calendar. Could I invite them tonight? No... I need to go shopping.

"I'm busy most of the week," I lie, "Except tomorrow, how about then?" I turn back and find Cozzy staring at me.

"Sure that'll work."Sans says, I don't answer. Cozzys' tail whips back and forth and I know he is ready for his nap.

"Cozzy no." I say firmly.

"What?" Sans says back and I blush.

"Uh.. I was just talking to my cat." I reply and stare at Cozzy nervously. He steps closer, and then he jumps at me. I drop my phone to catch him. "Oh you big lovable doofus. I love you too buddy." I say.

He curls up under my neck and licks my cheek a few times. I giggle and hug him to my body while talking to him softly. After a few moments he falls asleep. I smile and kiss his little nose gently and look around for my phone.

It's sitting on the counter, still connected with Papyrus' phone. I slowly bring it up to my ear.

"Sans?"

"Yea... I’m uh I'm still here kitten." He responds, clearly holding back laughter.

My face heats up and I hear Cozzy mew a few times softly.

"Uhm.. well!! I will see you tomorrow bye Sans!" I shout and hang up. I set my phone down and burry my face in Cozzys' dark fur.

"Oh Cozzy... whatever do I do?" Cozzy responds by purring quietly. "Aww." I pepper kisses along his soft fur, then pull my notebook over. "You are right, I need to stay positive.” 


	14. 13

The next day, I wake up extra early and head straight to the store. I ended up running into my aunt, who I don't really like but she was family; so we ended up getting breakfast together after our shopping.

When I finally pry myself from her snake like grasp, I stop by an old antique store as well as the fabric store right outside my neighborhood, then unload all of my grocery's.

On my final trip, to go lock up my car, I end up tripping over a hose hidden in the leaves. With a sigh, I pull myself to my feet, lock up my car and then grab the rake from the garage.

I slip on a pair of wireless head phones, specifically placed in the garage for such work, and begin to rake the orange, red, and brown leaves. I don't look up from my work but I feel my neighbors judging eyes burning my back.

You see, I live in neighborhood for the somewhat wealthy and so all of my neighbors pay people to do everything for them. Though, ever since I was a kid, I would do a lot of the cleaning up of the yard and even the house itself. I raked the leaves, I put up Halloween decor, I put up Christmas lights, and I really enjoy the activity as strange as it may seem.

I pile all the leaves up into two piles, then make a mental note to get the garbage bags at some point. I take a quick look at my phone and decide to head inside and start working on my separate project.

I quickly grab the bags from the antique store and the fabric store and carry them to my office. I sit for a moment and then suddenly realize I'm missing the most important part of this project.

I quickly pull out my phone and text Jared.

You: Hey, I need a favor. Can I call you really quick?

*Jared is calling you*

"Hey beautiful what's shaking?"

"I need you to pick someone up for me-" I say and then give him all the details. He seems genuinely excited and he promises to call me when he has picked up Sans.

I grab my bag and slip my mask in it, then make my way down to my storage unit next to the beach. I slip inside, practice my "Blue Crystal" voice, then turn on all the lights.

Inside my medium sized storage unit is several fans, to keep it cold, two guitars, a drum set, a couch, and a mini fridge. This is where I do all of my practice for shows and such.

"Hey! What the hell is this?!" I hear Sans shout from outside the little room.

I quickly open up the door, and watch as Jared tugs Sans in, his face is covered and I quickly shut the door and turn back to Jared. "Jay come on that isn't necessary!"

"Sorry." He replies and pulls off the mask covering Sans’ face. "I didn't want him using magic to get away."

"Well now you know, next time just tell him I need to talk to him and I assure you he would follow you." I turn And face the pair, "Right Sans?"

Sans looks around nervously and finally looks at me. When he sees me, he relaxes. "Uh... Yea? What the hell Blue?"

"I didn't have time to run over to your place and I needed to see you in person." I reply and walk over to the small desk near the back of the unit. He follows behind while Jared stays near the door.

"Okay, what do you need? I kind of have plans tonight." He says and when I turn back around he is blushing.

"A hot date?" He blushes darker and doesn't respond, "Fine. Just stay still." He does as I say.

I pull out a measuring tape and grab his hand I measure each finger length, and write it down, then I do the same to his other hand. He starts shifting around nervously. "Sans, stay still. I'm almost done.

I move up, closer to his skull, and wrap the measuring tape around, then wrote it down. I swear Jared is standing closer but I focus on Sans' skull again; this time I measure vertically, between his eye sockets. Then I turn and I know for a fact Jared is standing closer. I decide to trust his better judgement, and reach up my shaking hands to measure horizontally under his eye sockets.

Then Sans is leaning closer and I know I made the wrong choice. I feel my face warm up significantly as Sans' teeth lightly brush over my lips. Before I could make the wrong move and kiss back like I want to, I shove him back and turn to glare at Jared.

"Jared, that was very immature. Please apologize to Sans."

With a heavy sigh, Jared apologizes. Sans brushes it off but I can tell he is bothered so I quickly turn away from Sans. I feel tears well up in my eyes and mumble a quick sorry to Sans then tell Jared to take him home.

Then they are gone, and I am again left alone with my thoughts. I decide to not let it bother me. I grab the paper and pull off my mask, then go back to my house.

For two whole hours I sat in my office pouring my heart into this project. When I am finally finished and the first part is drying I can't help but practically purr with satisfaction. It looks better then I could have imagined.

After a moment of just gazing at my work Cozzy comes in meowing rather loudly.

"Hey little buddy, what's got you all riled up?" He jumps up on my desk and starts rubbing himself against the clock in the right corner. Then I notice that I hadn't just spent two hours, I had spent two hours and forty five minutes. It was now 4:45, so I quickly get to my feet, pat Cozzys' head as a thank you and race towards the bathroom.

One quick shower, and two closets full of clothes later, and I am dressed up in a dark blue sundress with black tights on underneath.

I pull my hair out of the towel and let it air dry as I go downstairs and start cooking dinner. A few minutes in, I ask Alexa to play some music and she happily plays an upbeat tune. As I dance around my kitchen, Cozzy watches me with his bright yellow eyes. When I place the food in the oven, a slow calming song behind and I sing along. I put all the extra ingredients away, and when I turn back to Cozzy to give him some treats I find him curled up in a box on the counter sleeping.

I rub his ears gently and he purrs for a moment, then I slip away to grab my phone which is charging in the dinning room.

You: Yo Yo whats good home slice.

*Alyssa is calling you*

"Hey."

"Literally stop." Alyssa says, laughing up a storm.

"You know you love me." I reply and wait for her laughter to cease. "I'm having our friends over for dinner, and probably a sleepover, are you going to come?"

She pauses for a moment and it sounds like she is moving something around. "Well I'd love to, but it seems I will be moving in a few days." She replies.

I smirk, though she can't see, and reply teasingly, "Papy will be there~" she mumbles some curses under her breath and then I feel her glare through the phone.

"Fine. I will be there, when?" She asks begrudgingly. I smile and do a little victory dance.

"Six, don't be late~" I say, then hang up and set my phone aside.

I check the timer on the oven, 13 minutes left. I make my way back to the bathroom, and brush out my (H/c) hair and set the brush aside. I look at my pretty (e/c) eyes, which are a little bit clouded. With a sigh, I curl my eye lashes and put on a bit of mascara; then head back to the kitchen to wait for my guests to arrive.

I notice my mask sitting on the table and I quickly put it on the top shelf of the closet located in the living room.

The loud sound of laughter alerts me to people, or monsters, so I glance outside. Undyne and Papyrus are sitting in my two piles of leaves while everyone else laughs. I notice another goat man, presumably Asgore, standing next to Toriel.

I smile brightly and step outside to greet them. "You made it!" I say excitedly and look around at my guests. My eyes linger on Sans for a moment and I feel my face heat up so I quickly move toward Asgore. "You must be King Asgore, I am (Y/n). It is truly an honor to meet you." I say politely and bow a bit.

"No need for the formalities, I've heard a lot about you; so much so that I feel like I already know you." Asgore says, then pulls me into a bone crushing hug. Heh.

After he sets me back down, I usher everyone inside. I get a few compliments from my friends as I lead them towards the kitchen. When we reach the kitchen, Toriel grabs my arm and pulls me into the next room.

"Tori? What's up?" She glances back into the kitchen where the group is talking together, then looks back at me.

"I heard what happened earlier." She says, and I look at her confused. "Sans and I have a sort of mutual agreement, so when the kiss happened and he was all stressed out he came and told me." I blush, embarrassed.

"So?" I ask, Toriel is silent for a few seconds.

"I think he loves you as Crystal." She says slowly.

"Oh." I say simply. I don't cry, or shout, or even get angry at myself for allowing this to happen, I just stand there.

How could this have happened? I wonder numbly. I had made it pretty clear that (Y/n), that the real me without the mask, was better for him but somehow he loved the fake me. The one that hid behind a mask.

"(Y/n) dear-"

"I am fine, the others are waiting." I say and walk back into the kitchen. I hear a cat wailing and look up to find my cat surrounded in a blue aura.

"What the fuck?" I say clear as day, and everyone stops talking and turns to me. I turn to Sans and glare at him. "Put my cat down you jerk." I say angrily.

"Wait, He was hissing and hollering at pap-"

I thrust out my arms and put all of my anger towards Sans and myself into a single heated stare. Slowly, Cozzy is placed in my arms. I turn away from the group and cuddle my cat into my neck. "It's okay little cat, you are okay now, I've got you." I say calmly as I walk towards his box which is still on the counter. I gently place him in the box and turn to my guests.

I force a smile onto my face, "Terribly sorry everyone, Cozzy doesn't like strangers."

Everyone stays quite and I tug on a bit of my hair nervously.

Luckily, Alyssa choose that moment to open the door and come into the house. I quickly turn towards the entry way and practically run for Alyssa.

"Thank god you are here." I mumble. "Sans... may have feelings for Crystal and I am not sure what to do." Alyssa let's out a deep sigh and drops her bag then hugs me tightly.

"Everything we be okay hun. I've got this." Then she pulls me back into the kitchen where everyone is waiting.


	15. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I posted three chapters over the last 5 hours including this monsterous (almost 5k word) chapter. Honestly;; I posted a lot today because I got my first hate comment in a while and I always feel like I have to compensate for my failures in life with good written content. I know I’m no real author,and I have a lot to learn, but I spend/spent a lot of my time writing this book. I will openly admit that I HATE the first few chapters of this book, but I refuse to rewrite them because I love seeing how an author grows and learns over time as they write a book. I’ve come very far, I know that, I just hope that you, my readers, see that to; and choose to continue reading. Anyways, I’m glad we’ve made it this far, and here’s to hoping I actually finish this book one day lol

The oven timer goes off and I slide past the group to pull out the cooked lasagna. I turn off the oven and have everyone sit down. To be honest I'm not to excited that the only empty seat left is next to Sans. I stiffly walk over and pull out plates and give one to everyone, then grab the salad and tell people to help themselves while I grab drinks.

I walk back into the kitchen and open the fridge door. The cool air hits me and I allow myself to stand there for a few seconds to calm myself. The pill I took earlier did nothing to calm me and I wish I had taken more.

"Hey." I jump, and spin around to face Sans.

"H-Hey." Sans' pinpricks seems a bit dull as he gazes at my neutral expression.

"Are you okay? You were acting kind of str-"

"Yup! I'm fine!" I say a little bit louder then I should of.

"Well-" He takes a step towards me so I look to the side and glare. He notices, and he looks a bit hurt. "Sorry." He says and bows his skull before walking away.

I stand there for a moment, then get back to work. I serve drinks, then food, then dessert. Everyone seems to be happy besides Sans and I.

I get a few compliments on the meal and Toriel even asks for the recipe I used to bake the cake we had for dessert. I promise to teach her sometime, then she turns away.

Though I have all of my friends talking happily around me I feel so alone. There seems to be an invisible barrier around me and I feel my happiness slowly slip away. For a few seconds, all I can see is darkness all around me and the happy chatter turns into taunting voices.

I shake my head and roughly bring my hands down on the table, silencing all the talking around me. Everyone turns to me, and for once the spotlight makes everything worse. They all look confused and Sans seems genuinely scared as the pinpricks fully disappear from his sockets. I stand up and turn away from the group.

"P-please excuse m-me." I choke out and quickly exit the room. I run to my bathroom and throw up. The whole world spins and I feel as if I'm just a tiny bug being squished by the weight of the world. The cool seat of the toilet feels nice against my burning cheeks and after a few minutes of just sitting there, I begin crying.

When I open my eyes again, everything around me is black, white, and gray. I lift my head from the toilet seat and watch as a human looking figure appears before me.

Then their figure becomes clear. Everything else stays colorless but this human is colored. They have bright red eyes and red-brown hair, they are wearing a yellow and green jumper.

"Hello?" I ask.

" _Oh (Y/n)... you are a mess."_ The human says sadly and reaches out to pull me into a hug. _"All this sadness could have been avoided. He's such a moron."_ They say as they rub my back gently.

"Who? And who are you?" I ask. I don't push them away because I feel completely calm, and usually I'm a good judge of character.

 _"Doesn't matter who I'm talking about, and I am Chara."_ I remember that name... Toriels' child. _"I am here to offer some... assistance. You see,"_ she pulls away and looks at me, _"I have the power to possess people, and I use it to help people though hardships."_

"That... doesn't sound very good honestly." I reply and take a step back.

 _"Listen, your Soul is in danger of losing its trait and it's my job to protect you. All I have to do is control your body to get you through the night. You will be able to see everything I am doing, and if you want anything to stop you can take control back. I'll be gone by the time you wake up tomorrow. What do you say?"_ They ask and hold out a hand. I hesitate, but then they give me a warm smile. For a second, I see a small white heart floating in front of her and then it's gone.

I decide to trust her, so I take her hand and then I'm back on the floor next to the toilet.

"(Y/n)?" I hear Alyssa call, so I try to respond but I can't. I try to move my body, but I can't.

 _(Y/n)? Can you hear me?_ Charas voice floats through my head. Suddenly I feel her emotions and thoughts well up inside my head.

Yes? Why can't I move? I reply.

_It must have worked, Are you sure this is ok?_

Yea, just don't do any weird shit.

She laughs out loud, then calls out, "Alyssa? Just one moment. I was feeling a bit sick." She lies then wobbly gets to her feet.

 _Honestly, I haven't been in a female body for a few weeks, maybe I should help more girls._ Chara thinks.

We flush the toilet, then exit the bathroom. Everyone stands right outside the door and I feel Charas' nervousness. But I feel something else in there too. Something long forgotten.

"H-Hey guys. You worry too much." She says. My voice sounds kind of rough, a mix between her voice and my voice. "Why don't we all go... back to the living room?" She asks hesitantly, this time it sounds more like me.

Then we all go back to the living room. I tell her how to turn on the radio, and soon familiar music fills the room as everyone settles on the couch. We both notice Cozzy enter the room, so I instruct her to grab the bag of treats just in case.

After that, Chara walks straight towards Toriel. For the next ten minutes we chat with Toriel and Asgore, I can feel Charas' loneliness and it honestly reminds me of myself.

Chara... maybe you should visit more? I suggest, but she doesn't have time to respond.

I hear Frisk call out my name nervously and when I turn to her, Cozzy is sitting in her lap glaring at her. Frisk tried to push him out of her lap, or pet him or something, but he just hisses and shows his claws. We pull out the bag of treats and shake it, Cozzy jumps out of Frisks lap but he just looks at me, then walks away.

Strange.

Chara makes us walk over to Asriel and Frisk, who are laughing about my cat. We spend more time talking with them. Chara seems to be enjoying herself. She seems to notice Sans' stare and turns to him. He looks confused. She quickly turns away and excuses herself. Then she walks over to Alyssa and Papyrus.

Again, we spend a short period of time chatting with them. This time, we say goodbye, then Chara makes us lean in close to alyssa and whisper, "He likes you too, you know." She says, then walks over to Alphys and Undyne.

We don't get very deep in their conversation about anime, because Alyssa asks for everyone's attention.

"Hey everyone! Tonight has been hella fun so far and I'd like to quickly thank our amazing hostess. Thank you (Y/n) for being the cool person you are." She says, everyone lets out a little cheer and I feel myself begin to blush a bit. "With that being said, there seems to be one thing missing from this awesome party!" She shouts and reaches into her bag. Then she brings out three bottles of wine. Everyone cheers again and for a moment I'm in complete shock. All of my friends are alcoholics.

Chara laughs, inside my head of course.

_Do you mind if maybe I drink a bit? I haven't had a drink in so long._

Are you fucking insane? Drinking on the job?

_Oh don't worry, only your body will get drunk, it won't effect either of our heads._

Fine, just tread lightly.

Chara cheers out loud and grabs a few glasses from the kitchen. "Let's get this party started!" We shout and then Alyssa pours a glass for everyone.

Two bottles later, everyone was shit-faced drunk. I hear Sans call my name and I slowly turn around. He hadn't talked to me all night, what could he possibly want? Then I see Cozzy laying in Sans' lap.

I pull out the treat bag and give it a shake. He just looks at me. I shake it again and again he just sits there. I sigh and set the bag aside and stumble over to Sans. "Sorry." We say and reach for Cozzy.

Cozzy shifts around and practically glares at us. We still try to grab him, he hisses and scratches my left arm. I stumble back and let out a whimper.

_Shit I'm so sorry. Chara says nervously. I forgot that animals can sense.... me._

It's okay. let's just get that bandaged.

Alyssa follows us to the bathroom this time, apparently still nervous because of earlier. "Let me help you."

"Alyssa I'm fi-"

"I swear to god if you tell me you are fine one more god damn time I'm going to shoot you." Alyssa says and leads me to the toilet. I put down the seat, then sit and let her clean the blood and bandage my arm.

That will leave a scar, I think sadly.

"Sorry." Chara says to Alyssa and me.

"I know I should share how I feel more, especially with you and our other friends." Chara says this to both Alyssa and I again.

I'm serious... all of this could be avoided if you stopped hiding. Chara finishes in our head.

"It's okay love, lets get back to the party okay?" Alyssa asks and helps me up. I nod and then we both drunkenly make our way back to the group.

Alyssa walks over to Papyrus again, and I walk towards Sans. "I'm sorry." I say quietly. I had meant to say it in my head but it must have slipped out.

_Go ahead, I'll step back for a little bit unless you need me._

"I.. am not sure what his problem is." Cozzy turns to look at me, and I see a tear slip from his eye. I hesitantly reach out and, when he doesn't make a sound of protest, wipe the tear away.

Then I pull my arm away. Cozzy stands up in Sans' lap and licks Sans' cheek bone; then curls back up and purrs loudly.

"Maybe he likes you." I say, then mutter 'Maybe he likes you because I like you.' I get back to my feet and walk towards Undyne. I feel Chara take control again and I feel her excitement.

_I've never seen Alphys drunk. Chara says._

Sadly, Alyssa interrupts again. "Hey everyone! Papyrus and I have a suggestion!" Alyssa starts, then nudges Papyrus; who continues in a strangely quiet voice. "yes... what was it? ah.. seven minutes in heaven." His voice is very smooth and deep. It almost matches Sans' voice.

Oh no. I think but Chara just smirks.

"I think that's a great idea! And since Alyssa and Papyrus suggested it they should go first!" They shout, and literally everyone pushes the two into the closet. Chara presses my ear to the door and listens as the pair talks nervously for a bit until finally it's silent.

Good idea, I tell her.

 _I know,_ she replies.

When the timer finally goes off, we unlock the door and Alyssa and Papyrus come out. Both are smiling like huge dorks and both are blushing. Alyssa looks off into space for a moment then turns to me. She whispers something to Papyrus, who nods.

Then she grabs my arm and practically throws me into the closet, "No! Alyssa you don't understand-" Chara starts to say in her normal voice but is cut off when Sans is shoved into the closet and the door slams shut.

 _This is very bad.._ Chara mumbles in my head. _Sans is very smart, I'll help you but if he figures it out... there are things he shouldn't know about me._

"Oh, sorry here." Sans says, he is now on his feet offering his hand to me. With a combination of both my nerves and Charas' filling our every thought my body begins to shake as we take his hand.

We both stand there for a little bit in silence before Chara laughs quietly. "This is kind of awkward... sorry."

"It's not your fault.. Hey I know you said you were fine earlier, but you have been acting kind of weird today.. are you sure you are- Well.. you?" Sans asks and I feel Chara tense up.

"Of course its me... haha who else would I be?" Our voice is strained and he notices.

"Oh drop the act. Chara what are you doing?" Sans practically growls. Chara takes a step back and I see a bright red flash of light. Chara is floating in front of me now.

"Sorry kid, you're on your own." She says, then disappears.

Sans is looking at me and he seems a little angry. "(Y/n)? What's going on?"

"W-well..." I prepare a lie but I catch Sans' gaze again and I feel the worry radiate off of him. " I just received some bad news right before you all arrived... and I just began panicking during dinner so I ran off and then Chara appeared and she said she'd help so... yea."

"What was the bad news?" Sans asks, and must have noticed that I tenses up immediately, because he shakes his head. "Never mind that, Are you okay?"

I feel tears well in my eyes and try to tell him I am okay but I just can't so I shake my head and reach out to him. He doesn't hesitate to pull me into his arms and comfort me with kind words.

Then the time is up so I wipe my tears and exit the closet. Our friends seem to notice our change in mood and leave us alone as we exit the closet together. Alphys and Undyne go into the closet next as Sans pulls me into the kitchen. "Do you want to talk about it?" He questions.

I pull my hand from his grasp then pull myself up to sit on the counter. "Well.." I trail off and suddenly become fascinated with the small blue flowers decorating the bottom of my dress.

"Heh I get it. Just.. tell me if something is wrong, instead of letting my ex posses you." He mumbles.

"I guess.. W-WAIT! You and Chara?" I gasp and glare at my hands. She's so pretty.. how could I even compare? He did say ex though.. and Chara didnt seem to have any feelings for him anymore. In fact she seemed scared of him. I let my expression soften and I look up at Sans who had been watching me the whole time. He looked nervous and when his eyes met mine he immediately turned away with a bright blush present on his cheekbones.

"Yeah, My father was the royal scientist, and she was the princess so we were friends for a long time. We just mistook childhood friendship for Love. Real Love is way different than Friend Love." He turns back and smiles sheepishly. "I'm kind of happy I finally know the difference." His voice, which usually sounds a bit strained, softens as he looks at me.

Part of me wants to think he thinking about real me when he says that but my nagging anxiety tells me that it's my alternate ego. Luckily, Cozzy enters the kitchen grumbling about something and stops right bellow me. He glares up at me, then takes the leap of faith. "Ack! Damnit you silly fool." I shout. His angry eyes widen as time slows and my arms shoot forward to grab him before my legs become a scratching post.

My arms snap to my chest and he immediately nuzzles into my hair. Time returns to normal and I look over to see if Sans was affected at all. "Woah that is one incredibly agile cat. He was so fast he blurred!" He says excitedly. I let out a sigh of relief. It's best we don't discuss that now.

"Yeah." I reply simply with a smile. I lean back against the wall and pull Cozzy up more; then nuzzle into his soft fur. I breath in his mesmerizing scent and immediately feel better. I feel myself begin to drift into my thoughts but then Sans clears his throat (?).

"You still awake?"

"Somewhat. Here why don't you take him so I don't fall asleep." I say and move Cozzy to Sans' lap.

"Uuuuuhhhh.." Sans looks back and forth between Cozzy, who cuddled right into Sans' legs, and I. I smirk at him, he looks incredibly uncomfortable.

"He really likes you! He usually doesn't like new people, but it seems you've brought out a new side of him." I look off to the side and twirl a piece of hair around my finger." You seem to have that affect on people."I finish with a small blush.

It's silent, besides the idle chatter of our friends in the next room, for a bit. I cant seem to work up the courage to look at Sans again.

"Hey (Y/n) I need to say something.. to you?" He starts out strong but starts waver a bit towards the end. I take a leap of faith and turn to face him.

"Yes?"

"I t-think- or well I know that I-"

"Hey what's going on in here guys~?" Alyssa purrs as she enters the room. Sans and I both turn to her and I give her a killer glare."Alright I get it. I'm interrupting your make out session, I just wanted to let you know that everyone has changed and we are about to watch a movie. So.. I'll just show myself out. Carry on." She winks, and shoots us finger guns before exiting the room.

"Sorry about her." I mumble and run a hand through my messy hair. "What was it you wanted to say?"

"Ah well it's just.. I mean-" He goes silent then sighs. I feel disappointment stab me in the chest but I try to ignore it. "Ugh nothing never mind."

"Oh." I say sadly and jump off the counter. I glare to the side but quickly center myself.

"Are you-" Sans starts but the Xbox one turns on in the next room giving me an excuse so I take it.

"Haha I should probably go handle that since everyone is pretty drunk." I say and scoop my cat out of his lap. Cozzy grumbles but settles soon after as I pet him reassuringly. I look up at Sans and I could tell I had a dangerous look in my eye because he began to visibly sweat. "Maybe you should join us after you take a minute to get your thoughts in order?"

I rush out of the room immediately regretting my actions, but it's to late. I haven't got the time to think it over though because everyone is doing their own thing with absolutely no organization, bickering all the while. I clear my throat but no one pays any attention so I try again and get no new results.

"ALRIGHT listen up." Everyone shuts up immediately and I let out a relived sigh, "Thank you, sorry for yelling I just lose a bit of my patience when I'm drunk. What does everyone need?"

"I'd like to take the children to bed, we have big plans tomorrow and we have to be up early." Toriel replies. Asriel and Frisk look distraught.

"I've got a few extra rooms set up for guests, so no problem."

"I need pajamas." Papyrus says in that same deeper calmer voice from earlier. Alyssa visibly shivers.

"I need some of that." She whispers to me.

"I can handle that too." I say and give Alyssa a thumbs up when Pappy walks over to join Asgore, Frisk, Asriel, and Toriel who are chatting quietly amongst each other.

"B-blankets?" Alphys asks gently while looking at the floor.

"ANIME???" Undyne roars.

"You two stay here, I'll bring back blankets.. and manga?"

"Alright Toriels' squad follow me." I turn and exit the living room; the sound of several pairs of shuffling feet finally fills the stale air. I keep my head down as I pass the framed pictures of my brother and sister,twins, whom are currently on tour.

I walk to the end of the hall and open the door. It is a large open space with white walls and black furniture with a full glass wall facing the ocean. "This is where you and Asgore can stay." I turn to Frisk and Asriel. "You wait here for a sec, Papyrus come with me." I grab his gloved hand and pull him to the closet of my parents room.

I sift through a few options and finally

Pick one of my dads old button ups and a pair of black pajama pants. "Here, put this on. I'll be right back." I close the closet door behind me and walk over to Asriel and Frisk. "Okay I know you are not very excited about bed but... I think you might like my brother and sisters room!"

I lead them through the connecting bathroom into the shadowy room. I reach over and press a small button and the sound of metal plates moving above us sounds through the room. It opens up to show a glass dome above the whole room. The stars are shining brightly and the full moon is just above.

"Wow! You can see the stars so clearly!" Asriel says excitedly. I glance at Frisk, she says nothing but I can tell by her warm expression that she is pleased. "Thank you so much

(Y/n)!"

"You're welcome guys, now settle in. It's really late. Goodnight Asriel, Frisk."

"(Y/n) do you mind if I take a shower? I was working in the garden today so I'm still a bit dirty." Asgore asks when I enter the room.

"Go ahead. Towels are in the closet in the bathroom." I walk over to the closet. "How goes it Papy?"

"Im okay. A few more moments please.. I need to think." He replies.

"Okay... I'll get the blankets while you collect your thoughts." I reply softly. The monster in my closet is thoughtful rather then scary. Who would have thought?

"I'll help." Toriel offers and looks at the door pointedly. Once we get out she speaks up again, "so.. things seemed a bit tense with Sans."

"They are...I've made a mess of things."I say sadly. "I keep getting mad at him for not making a move I guess or maybe because he's so into my alternate ego but it's not fair because he doesn't know why I'm getting mad. And I keep visiting him as Crystal anyways because I miss him so much even if it's just making things worse and I don't know what to do!" I wail.

Toriel grabs my shoulders and brings me in for a hug. Then she pulls away and rubs my cheek reassuringly. "It's okay dear. It is normal to be scared of the unknown, and it's okay to get frustrated. Also.. who says you can't make the first move?" She suggests.

"I could.." I take a few more steps down the hall and pick some blankets from the small linen closet.  Cozzy, who had somehow managed to wiggle his way around my neck like a scarf seems to wake up a bit and suddenly jumps down and hisses then runs away. Ah...

"Toriel I just remembered I need to grab comics for Undyne, so why don't you take these blankets and grab Papyrus and send him my way." Toriel nods and takes the blankets.

Once she disappears into the room at the end of the hall I turn away and enter the the closest room. Then I walk over to the pair of bookcases and look at the one filled with comics and manga. "You can come out now I know you are there."

"Psh whatever I wasn't trying to hide." Chara tries but I shake my head and she sighs. "I miss Mom and Dad so much." She says as small tears begin to well up in her eyes. I smile sadly at her before turn back to the bookcase. I pick my favorite comic and my favorite manga.

"Then why don't you stay the night." I reply as I turn around.

"Uhm how does that solve my problem?" She questions sarcastically then flicks the tears from cheeks. I roll my eyes.

"Stay the night and then just casually join us for breakfast. Nobody asks you to come around because they think you are too busy but that doesn't mean they don't want you around. You just have to show that you have the time to be a part of their lives and then they will begin to test the waters with you."

"Woah.. thanks for the speech. You seem to know what you are talking about.."

"I've had the same problems a lot in my life. After all my siblings are a popular duo in the music industry, my mothers a famous film director and my father is a clothing designer. It feels like nobody ever has time for me but I had to learn that they still love me even when we are apart. I should go though. Hope you stay, we are having cinnamon rolls." I say with a wink as I depart. I run into Papyrus as I close the door.

"Who were you talking too?" He questions. I back away from him and gasp.

"Uhm n-nobody! Papy!" I scream internally. Is that what Sans looks like under that large t-shirt and jacket?? Papy looked hotter then I expected. Alyssa was going to die. He was pretty drunk so I guess the buttons were too much. Moving quickly but carefully as to not startled him I take the blankets and set them aside. Then button up the bottom few so just the top of his spine and rib cage is showing.

"That's a bit better. Now let's go." I pickup the blankets and books and lead him back to the living room. Alyssa gasps and spits out her sip of wine when Papyrus appears behind me. Her nose begins to bleed as she walks over to us.

"H-hey p-Papy." She stutters.

"Alyssa.. are you alright?" He leans down a bit to face her and wipes the blood from her nose. "You arent sick are you?"

"Oh she's just a bit cold is all. Why don't you two take the big arm chair so you can stay warm together." I push them towards the chair and hand over a blanket. They both laugh nervously as I walk away.

"Undyne, Alphys, I present my favorite comic, and my favorite manga. Enjoy my nerdy friends." I say and give them each a blanket. Then I grab myself the Xbox controller. Cozumel meows at me and leads me towards the couch where he waits very impatiently. I wrap myself up, sit down, turn on a cheesy Disney movie, Set the controller aside then pat my lap for Cozzy to lay down.

He looks up at me thoughtfully but seems to decide against it as he lays down next to me. I sigh and turn to the movie.

A few minutes later Sans walks in and sits beside me. He gives me a nervous smile and then turns to watch the movie. Suddenly the scene shifts and a cat appears. It reminds me of Cozzy so I reach down to pet him. I expect warm fur but instead touch cold bone. Apparently  Sans had the same idea as me.

He begins to pull away, but I grab his hand and squeeze it gently. Cozzy notices this interaction and gets up and walks away. I smile at Sans and we both laugh a little bit. Soon we turn back the movie but I just cant concentrate. Sans' phalanges move to intertwine with my fingers and the small gesture makes my whole body buzz with energy. I hesitantly scoot closer until I can lean my head on Sans' shoulder.

Sans notices immediate and pulls me a bit closer.then we both begin to drift off to sleep together.


	16. 15

I had only the purest intentions I swear to god. I didn't stick my hand up has shirt and wrap my fingers around his ribs on purpose. As gently as possible I pull my hand away from Sans' rib cage. I still have my legs tangled up with his but the moment I notice our intertwined fingers it no longer matters to me.

We had slept together and held hands before, but not like this. Not on a cramped couch with my head resting under his skull and our hands intertwined between our chests. His leg is right between mine and dangerously close to my most private spot. I'm so embarrassed when he starts to move around that I close my eyes, and fake sleep.

He yawns quietly, and then tenses up a moment later. I feel myself blush and I expect him to shove me away or to teleport out of the whole embarrassing situation, but he doesn't. Instead, he carefully readjusts his leg, fixes the hem of my dress which had risen up quite a bit, and brushes my hair away from my eyes. His grip on my hand tightens a bit and he sighs as he stares down at me. I wonder if he knows I'm awake.

"Ooh~ look at these two~!" Frisk's voice comes from behind me. Sans moves a bit and shushes Frisk.

"quiet, she's still asleep." He whispers.

"No she isn't. Can't you see how irregular her breathing is? She's totally awake~! Good morning you embarrassed potato~!" Frisk teases. I feel my face heat up more and I grasp a fist full of Sans' shirt as I burry my burning head deeper into his chest.

"Oh grow up Frisk." Sans mutters and pets my hair down gently. "It's okay if she is embarrassed. And she is definitely not a potato." Sans says more to me then to Frisk.

"Aww no fun.." Frisk sighs and walks away grumbling all the while, "Hopefully she has a coffee maker." Then I can hear her shuffling around in the kitchen.

"Would you like to get up now?"

"Y-yea. Sorry about that I just-"

"It's alright. I really don't mind." Sans replies reassuringly as I pull away from his gentle hold. He smiles lazily at me and I feel my face heat up more, so I turn away.

"Oh wow look at those two!" I exclaim excitedly as I get to my feet. Papyrus and Alyssa are cuddled up sweetly together.

"Oh." Sans says simply. When I look over he doesn't look very happy.

"Oh come on Sans, don't they look good together? I know you are protective of Pap, but wouldn't you rather he get with someone you know and trust instead of someone you couldn't trust him with?"

"Well when you put it that way... I guess they do look like they'd be cute together."  Sans replies, so I look over at him.

"Yea?" I question happily.

"Yeah." He says and blushes looking off to the side. As if it took a lot of willpower to agree.

"It's okay Sans, I know it's hard to see your little siblings grow up."

"You do? Do you have siblings?" He seems confused. I shouldn't be as surprised as I am really. Sometimes when they go on long trips I'd rather forget I miss them then actually miss them. So I've probably never talked about them before.

"Yea, follow me. I've got some cute pictures of them in my room." We walk through the kitchen and down another hallway and up some winding stairs at the end of the hall. Then walk through a chill space, more kid friendly then the one downstairs, and enter the first door against a wall with two doors at opposite ends.  (Sorry probably makes no sense to most of you, but I'm not sure how to describe it better for people to understand.)

"Woah. Is all this art yours?" Sans asks after a quick glance around the room.

"Most of it, but my sister has done pretty much everything that is colored." I turn away from him to grab one of the scrapbooks my mom made for me. When I turn back around he is blindly movingtowards my desk in the corner while checking out the sketches up on the wall. I fast walk over to him and nervously place a hand on his shoulder. "You still want to see some pics?" 

"Sure." I let out a deep but silent sigh of relief as I glance over at my desk. I had forgot I stayed up late last night working on my newest song, so I didn't move my notes, lyrics, and sheet music as I should have.

"Here why don't you take a look? I've got something else you might like to see." He takes the small book and sits on the edge of my bed. I quickly shove the papers, my notebook, and my experimental design for my siblings newest album in the drawer. Then grab the small journal my sister and I wrote together.

When I join Sans he is on a page from a few months ago, when we all went to Florida together for a big movie film for my mom. We planned to stay for a few months, so I had nowhere to go to sing.

"I remember that day! My brother and sister had a very important show to raise money to build houses for monsters and they had practiced for weeks but the day before the event my sister lost her voice. I had to take her place."

"Oh.. well I kind of thought you didn't like singing. You always seem to get embarrassed when I catch you humming to yourself." Sans replies.

"I might be embarrassed to sing in front of others, but It's against my moral code to simply watch someone suffer. I had to do something, monsters had been locked away for years, so it felt right to give back, even if I was shaking for days after."

"So uh what's that then?" He asks while pointing to the picture in a frame I had. I move the picture so he could see it clearly. In the picture, there are three people. My sister, her girlfriend, and I; my sister is in the middle, I'm to the left and Hailey is to the right. We each have one of my sisters arms and are glaring at each other while my sister laughs.

"I didn't like Hailey, my sisters girlfriend, at first but over time I saw how serious they were about each other. Not only that, but Hailey made Caraline happy, and never stopped making her happy. To be honest I still don't like Hailey, she's too flashy for me and I always got the sense that there was more behind her pretty smile. But at least she got with someone we grew up with unlike my brother."

I turn over the picture and show him the other side. This side shows Hunter with one of his exes. The girl is dressed in expensive clothes and she looks extremely pleased, but my brother looks miserable.

"She just showed up one day. Wasn't even around for a week before she shoved her hands down his pants. I don't know what dirt she got on him but we had to bribe her and her family with money to leave us alone."

"Oh."

"So you see, that's why it's better that your brother dates someone you can trust rather then going behind your back and hooking up with some snake on the street." I say with fake enthusiasm.

"Hey are you-?"

"I'm fine... it's just not easy to think about the things that woman said about our family. Anyways, look at this." I grab the picture and scrap book from his grasp and set it aside. Then I pull out my laptop and unlock it.

I quickly pull up her Facebook. "So this might sound a bit strange but it seems like every person Alyssa dates always walks away from the relationship better off." I click on her photo album and show him a picture from about 8 months back.

The caption reads: 'I can't thank my good friend Alyssa Fuller enough for all she has done for me. When we met I was simply a plastic bag flowing in the wind but she helped me unlock my true potential.'

"You see this guy?" I point to the guy with black hair, and a wide smile. He is holding a college diploma and has his arms sound around Alyssa's shoulder. "He tried to jump off the top floor of his college dorm and she talked him down. Turns out they had a lot in common and started dating a couple weeks later, and even though they went in different directions Alyssa helped him through his final year in college."

I click on his name and it brings up his page. The most recent picture is from a few weeks ago and it shows him standing in front of a brand new coffee shop. "That coffee shop opened up in town a few weeks ago and it's the hottest new shop and has been since it opened. Isn't that amazing?"

"Yea that's pretty cool but uh... do you like to stalk people online or something?"

"Uh no of course not." I click out of the two Facebook pages and to my dismay the undernet is open to Sans' page underneath. I quickly close out of it and then hate myself even more when Frisks Undernet appears on screen. "Alright... maybe I do take a special interest in other people's lives." I blush and look off to the side sheepishly.

"Heh cool. I creeped your page too. Glad to hear that's a normal thing to do."

"Haha I guess you can say there was a skeleton hiding in my closet."

"Oh really? Hu-man?" (Who man?) he responds with a wink.

"You of course, Ketchup you silly skelly!"

"ALRIGHT WHERE ARE THEY? ITS ALMOST 10 AM AND THERES NO FUCKIN FOOD IN THIS WHOLE HOUSE." The sound of pounding feet come towards the door and I inhale deeply then force out the breath.

"Alyssa gets mad when she is hungry and she always wakes up really hungry.. brace yourself."

The door slams open and Alyssa come pounding in looking pissed. She pulls out her phone and shoves the screen in my face. "DO YOU SEE WHAT TIME IT IS?"

"Uh yea it's 9:5-"

"ITS 10 AM! BREAKFAST TIME. MAKE ME BREAKFAST WOMAN." I turn away from her and reach over to my in table. Then pull out a piece of candy and unwrap it. She opens her mouth to speak again and I take the moment to pop the chocolate into her mouth. You can see her visibly relax.

"Are you good now?" I ask as I pick up my scrapbook and replace it on the shelf; she gives me a small nod. With a swift motion I turn and place the picture down on my desk then turn back around to grab Alyssas' wrist. I tug her towards the door and stop just before leaving when I notice Sans hadn't moved. "you coming?"

"You mind if I snoop a bit?" he asks while gesturing at the walls of art. I shrug then exit the room, Alyssa protesting all the while, but I trust him.

 

Sans POV

 

(Y/n) shrugs and drags a protesting Alyssa away from the room. "But you didn't let me see your room for months after we met and you're going to leave him-" the words fade away as they go downstairs. The second I can't see them I am on my feet looking at the art. The style seemed familiar but I just cant figure it out.

As I move closer to the double doors on the far wall I notice how the art begins to show her struggles. One more detailed piece catches my eyes, because it shows several gory beasts colored pale purple, pale blue, and Sky Blue towering over something. I look a bit closer and realize its a small grey cat. Above the creatures are a few words, written in pale purple is Depression, written in sky blue is Anxiety, and in pale blue is pushover. The cat reminds me of something but again I cant put my finger on it.

Hesitantly I reach up and brush my fingers over the cowering cat. When I pull away the tape holding the picture to the wall gives way as if it has already been taken down once. I reach to fix it but stop when I notice something on the back of the paper. The sketch is newer, and definitely better then the first. I pull it from the wall; it is pretty much the same scene except this time there is a bigger white cat with blue eyes standing up against the creatures. The words at the top of the page have changed also; decency is written in pale purple, sincerity is written in sky blue, and composure is written in pale blue. Was this white cat supposed to be me?

I wonder where I have seen the grey cat before. I can vividly remember seeing a detailed sketch of this cat rolling in flowers. But in what form? On paper? In a painting? On a.. phone?

"Breakfast is almost ready!" (Y/n) calls from downstairs. I hesitantly fold up the drawing and stuff it in my pocket. The drawings began to thin a bit on this wall so hopefully she won't notice. I just need to think about it a bit.

"Sans? Are you done snooping yet?" Alyssa says as she walks in. Immediately I pull my hand out of my jacket pocket and look over. Alyssa pauses just inside the room when she catches sight of me. Her face shifts and she looks a bit angry. "What did you do?"

"What do you mean?" I ask in response.

"The lights in your eyes. They aren't there and usually that would be scary, but you look more nervous then scary."

"I was just figuring some stuff out." I respond while walking towards her. "Nothing more, nothing less." I finish as I breeze past her and make my way to the kitchen.

"S-sans wait! There's something you should know!" Alyssa shouts as she tries to catch up with me. But it's a moment too late because I've already met eyes with my red eyed ex.


	17. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy valentines day🌸

Frisk's' POV

 

I have honestly never seen Sans so shook in my life. The room, which had been filled with the laughter and conversation of a family reunion, fell deadly silent as the two make eye contact. My stomach drops.

Finally, after a minute of awkward silence, Sans says a curt "Hello Chara," and strides across the kitchen to meet (Y/n) by the oven. Charas mood visibly sinks, but as soon as Toriel turns away from Sans and looks back at her she perks up with the fakest smile ever. Obviously neither Toriel or Asgore notice, they aren't always very good at reading behind the scenes.

To be honest I'm not sure what went wrong with Chara and Sans. When I fell into the underground they were very happily in love. But a bit after I broke everyone free, something happened. One day Chara was always attached to his hip and the next day she was leaving.

The thing is I know she visits him but he never talks about why. She never comes to see the rest of us and honestly? I'm pretty sure Sans was forcing her to stay away. After all she does still have the power to reset everything, and that's a power to be feared.

"SANS!" A shout from (Y/n) brings me back to reality. He was trying to pull (Y/n) out of the room. He grins nervously at everyone.

"I've just got to borrow (Y/n) for a second." Then he drags her out of the room and into the living room. Everyone goes back to their conversation.

I can hear them talking in the next room but I can't make out the words, so while nobody is looking I step around the corner and pressed my back to the wall.

"What is your problem Sans?"

"My problem? You invited my crazy ex to spend the night inside the same house as my whole family! If I had known she would have stayed I wouldn't have brought my little brother here."

"I don't understand what the big deal is. We talked a bit about her yesterday and you didn't seem to have that big of a problem with her. I didn't think you would care."

"Well.." Sans trails off and I can tell his eye lights have disappeared because I can see (Y/n) tense. "There are things you don't know. Things it's better nobody knows. You don't even know the kind of power that girl has."

"I've seen into that girls soul Sans! I've seen the kinds of things she does, and there wasn't a single bad thing there."

"She's a ticking time bomb, and when she goes off she's going to take you and Papyrus and Frisk and everybody I love! I've seen her true power, and I've seen the treacherous path she could lead us down. I just don't want her to steal this little bit of happiness I've found for myself."

"Sans.. she won't ever take us away from you. But if you try to take that girl away from her family you might as well toss me aside too. It's not up for you to decide what is best for Chara and her family. Can't you just try to get along?" (Y/n)s' voice is a bit shaky as she finishes like she is holding back tears. Sans sighs deeply and brings her into a hug.

"As long as you stick by my side I promise to try my very best to "get along"."

"Thank you Sans. I promise to stay by your side to help you get through this." They depart and both turn towards me. I quickly scurry back around the corner. I'm about to retreat but I hear one final thing. "Sans? Did you.. say something to me last night before I fell asleep?"

"W-what? No!" Sans shouts. I hold back laughter as I rush back into the room and slam my ass on the closest chair. Asriel looks at me with a raised eyebrow, but when Sans enters the room he rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

"Should have known." He mumbles.

"Sorry for my absence guys. How about you all take a seat so I can set out the rest of the food?"

Everyone listens, and a moment later (Y/n) comes over with a plate of bacon and sausage, a bowl of eggs, and the orange juice.  Then she piles the cinnamon rolls on a plate and brings them over as well. "Anybody want any fruit or cereal?" She asks. Everybody shakes their heads.

(Y/n) walks back into the kitchen to get cups, then she sits down next to Sans. "Alright, dig in guys. Hope you enjoy!" She says with a wide smile.

The breakfast goes just as well as dinner had the night before. Everyone was having fun, hanging out and occasionally complimenting (Y/n) for her mad cooking skills.

About halfway though the meal I notice Chara, who is beside me, shift around nervously then pull out a bottle of ketchup. She gives Sans a nervous smile as she places it in front of him.

"I'm guessing you still like ketchup?" Chara asks. He stays silent just staring at the bottle of ketchup, but a moment later (Y/n)s' arm moves and then he sighs. I'm guessing she took his hand but she continues her conversation with Alphys like nothing happened.

"Yeah I do actually. Thanks." He replies and take a drink of the ketchup.

Chara seems to relax and ends up talking with Sans quitea bit actually, and by the end of the meal she promises to come back and visit us more. I even talk her into joining our group chat so we could stay in contact. Sans offers to walk her out, and when they leave the room

(Y/n) turns to me.

"I know you were listening Frisk, and I promise to not be mad about it if you follow them and make sure Sans doesn't do anything stupid." She says. I shrug then follow after them.

He takes her outside and I can hear them taking in low voices. "Sans look.. I know you don't trust me anymore and that's okay. But I want you to know that I'm never going to reset again. In fact.."

I can hear her pull up the menu and when I glance out the window I can see that the reset button is gone. Only an empty red outlined box and the Save button.

"Where did the reset button go?" Sans asks her. She shrugs.

"I'm not sure. A few weeks back it just disappeared. I thought maybe Frisk regained the power so I visited but you were with that girl and I kind of got sidetracked." Chara responds nervously.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well... like I said I got sidetracked."

"What does the mean Chara?"

"I just.. wanted to make sure she didn't take the power. So I watched her for a bit to see if maybe she knew anything about resets or save files but she never brought up the menu."

"You were watching us?" I assume he is mad as his voice depend a bit.

"Just a little bit."

"Did you.. see anything strange?"

"Nothing bad. Should I have been looking for something specific?" She asks.

Sans shoves his hand into his jacket pocket and pulls out a folded up piece of paper. I can't see what is on it since Chara is in the way.

"Yea? It's a nice sketch, what about it?"

"The grey cat. Is it familiar at all?"

"Yea, it's in a lot of her art. I'm pretty sure it's her. Why? Did you steal that?"

"I just remember seeing it somewhere. And I wouldn't say stealing... that's a strong word. More like borrowing...without asking. You won't tell her right? I just need to look at it for a while and try to remember."

"It's not my secret to tell. Me telling her would have no positive affect on my life so I won't mess up your world."

"That's pretty mature of you. When did you grow up?" Sans' voice saddens.

"Probably when you pushed me away for something I hadn't ever done, so I was forced to leave my family behind for a life of serving the alternate versions of my family who would never love me." She spits the words out with such force that I'm sure they had left a sour taste in her mouth.It's silent for a few seconds so I glance out the window again.

"Look kid.. I'm really sorry Alright? I wanted it to work but after I saw what you.. er original Chara did to the underground I just couldn't-"

"It's fine Sans, really," she pauses and when she continues her voice seems to glitch quietly. "It's better this way." For a quick moment I can see a monster soul floating next to her red soul, and I swear I see the face of a skeleton man, but then it's gone as if it had never been there.

I'm so freaked out that I immediately turn on my heels and sprint back to the kitchen. Right before I enter I slow down to a relaxed walk and push a fake smile on my face. (Y/n) looks up when I enter and smiles at me.

"How are things?"

"They were just talking.." I reply slowly pronouncing the words. For some reason they feel weird all of a sudden.

"Are.. you sure?" (Y/n) turns off the running water and dries her hands, then walks over to me. "Honestly you look like you've seen a ghost." I being a hand to cover my eyes and take a moment to reply the memory.

"I think I have." I respond nervously as I look up at her. She looks at me confused so I continue. "Well I was eavesdropping of course, and Sans apologized for forcing Chara to run away. Then Chara was all 'its okay' then her voice darkened and she said 'it's better this way.' Immediately after that, a monster soul appears beside her soul and I swear I saw a skeleton guy." When I finish I take a deep breath then look up to look analyze (Y/n)s' reaction.

She brings a hand up to her chin and does the cliche 'hmm' I can see it in her eyes that she is thinking about something. Her eyes visibly dull in color and she stays silent for a second, then look back over at me. "I dunno." She finally says with a shrug. She obviously knows something.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Nothing comes to mind. Ive never seen anything like that before." She breaks eye contact and I realize that she is really bad at lying. I wonder what her Soul trait is. Integrity seemed most likely actually, but I could definitely see patience too.

"Anyways.. have you ever seen your soul?" With one question I have killed two birds with one stone. Not only will I see her soul trait, but I could see if she could pull up the Save and Reset menu.

"My soul? Why?" Her eyes snap over to meet mine immediately. She visibly tenses and I can see beads of sweat beginning to form. I've never seen her so nervous before. What is she hiding?

"Hmm just wondering. So have you?"

"Never in real life. Just in my dreams."

"Really? You want me to show you how to pull it out?" Her hands immediately shoot up to cover the exact spot the soul comes from when you pull it out. I can see a faint blue glow between her fingers.

" NO!.... It's just.. personal right? Sans will be back any second." She says in a slightly raised voice.

"Well if your shy, that's okay. You said you've seen it right? So what color was it? Mine is red, for Determination." I reply in the nicest voice I can but I'm losing my patience. I'm sick of all the secrets.

"Oh just red? Cool I guess. My soul was uh blue?" She phrases it as a question and I begin to wonder if maybe she hadn't seen her soul before.

"Light blue or dark blue?"

"Light blue for patience right?" This answer is obviously true but I can sense the hesitance in her voice. Why? If she had seen it and knew her trait, what made her question things? Did she have a multicolored soul?

"Oh! I though that was my guess! I could also see dark blue for integrity too though. And actually I could see green for kindness, or yellow for justice too! You really represent all the traits in one way or another. Then I guess peoples' souls' adopt the strongest trait."

"Yeah.."

"Well this has been pretty educational, I should go brush my teeth and hair though, and hurry everybody else along. We've got this big meeting later. Thanks for letting us stay!" I reply happily then lean in to give her a big hug. When we pull away I give her a quick kiss on both cheeks. "It was fun, and I'm sure Sans enjoyed himself too." I give her a wink, then exit the room as Sans comes back into the house.

 

(Y/n)s' POV

 

Frisk winks at me then exits the room, just as the front door opens and closes. I walk back over to the sink and act like I had been working on the dishes all along. A few moments later Sans enters the room.

"Hey kid."

"Kid...?" I ask with a raised eyebrow. He look off to the side and brings a hand up to rub his skull.

"Oh sorry about that, that's what I've always called Frisk and Chara. I look back down at the dishes.

"Oh ok."

"D-don't take any offense. I don't see you the same way I do Frisk or Chara, k-kitten." A thrill runs over my skin at the nickname. He had called me this hundreds of times over the phone, and through text but it just felt way different in real life. I look up and find Sans a blushing mess.

"Aww."

"Sh-shut up. I didn't realize how embarrassing it w-would be to c-call you that in person." He stutters while pulling up a chair. He take a seat, pulls his hood over his head then pulls the drawstrings. As I finish the last few dishes I can hear his skull drop into his arms on the table. I quickly dry off my hands, then take a seat next to him at the table.

I gently pat his back (tell me how that works..) then rest my head in my arms on the table beside him. I lay my head to the side so I can see the edge of Sans' bright blue skull."I actually kind of like that nickname." I admit with a sheepish smile. "It's kind of cute."

"Kind of cute like you, cute like a kitten." He mumbles into his arms. I blush and chuckle softly.

"I'm glad my looks are up to your standards." He lifts his still blue skull and looks at me as if I had just insulted his brother.

"Your looks exceed my standards." He looks away again. "In fact everything you do and everything you say reminds me of the exhilaration I felt when I finally escaped the underground and saw the sun for the first time. You're really fucking cool."

"Solar you." (So are) I joke.

"Hey Sans! Are you ready to go yet?" Asriel asks as he pops his head into the room.

"Uh yeah Just a second." Sans says then waves a Asriel off. Asriel gives him a thumbs up then leaves the room. He turns back to me. "So I really love your art style. Do you take commissions?"

"I do, but the prices are usually pretty high. If you are looking for something simple I would be glad to do it for free. But if you want something a bit more complex.."

"I get it. Your commissions are your income. So how much do you want for a somewhat complex and partial colored piece of a cat rolling around in yellow flowers? I remember as a kid I used to roll around in the yellow flowers in the throne room all the time."

"Shading? Sketch or finished product?"

"Yes on shading, and what is the price difference between finished and sketch."

"30$ for sketch, 45$ for finished." He reaches into his jacket and pulls out a wallet. Im pretty surprised because he doesn't seem like the type to carry a wallet. He pulls out two twenties and a five. "I'll have it done in a week to a week and a half depending on my schedule, when I'm done I'll send you a digital copy and a printable copy."

"I can't wait." Sans responds as he gets to his feet. We exit the kitchen together, then lead our group of friends out the front door. Everyone piles up their bags behind the van and Asgore walks over to put the stuff in the trunk.

"Thank you for inviting us into your lovely home. Feel free to stop by our house anytime you like dear." Toriel says kindly as she ushers Frisk and Asriel towards the van. Undyne climbs in and then helps Alphys in next.

Toriel gives me a nice Mom hug then climbs into the passenger side door. Asgore closes the trunk and climbs in beside her. "Bye!" I wave at everyone as they back it if the driveway and then they are gone.

Sans and Papyrus both walk over to the red convertible parked behind my car. Papyrus gets in and starts up the car, as he does Sans steps up to me and smiles. "I just wanted to thank you for inviting Chara. I know I was nervous at first but I think I needed a little nudge in order to begin trusting her again."

"No problem. I just saw you both in pain and acted accordingly."

"Well with that being said, if you ever need someone to vent to, or just be around,text me and I'll be here in a flash."

"COME ON SANS!"

"oh yea. Guess I gotta go now. I'll talk to ya later kitten." He leans in and I prepare to kiss both of his cheeks but instead he presses his teeth to my forehead. "Just remember if you need anything, and I mean anything, call me."

"A-Alright b-bye Sans." I stutter. I feel extremely flustered as I watch him climb into the car and then pull out of the driveway. "i'm so into you.." I mutter as they drive away.

Sans shifts in his seat and looks back at me. I can see his mouth move but I can't hear the words. He waves at me so I wave back, then they round the corner and disappear.

I'm surprised to find that this time I don't feel lonely, because I know I will see him again very soon.


	18. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter, lol.

The night after, I decide to meet up with Sans to surprise him with the new gloves and mask. My smaller bag was filled with a few small things I need and was placed by the front door.I had his mask and gloves, a couple drinks and snacks, as well as my mask. I had everything right? Probably.

With a thump the bag hits my back and I exit the house. The garage light flickers on as I enter and walk towards the back. Covered in a black tarp is a dark blue motorbike and a helmet. I stuff my bag under the seat, then walk it out of the garage. I slip my helmet on, shut the garage door, then start up the bike.

As I fly down the empty streets a take a moment to take in a relaxing breath of fresh ocean air. The moon above casts a beautiful glow on the beach, soothing any anxiety I had left. Blue crystal was still me right? So if he loves Crystal, that means he loves a part of me right?

I slow to a stop in front of Toriels' house then pull my bike up to the side of the house. I reach under then fix my mask over my face. Then I tuck my bike behind some bushes, and walk over to stand below Sans' balcony. I'm surprised to find the lights in his room on, its a serious contrast to the rest of the house which is dark and silent.

"Hey! Hey sans!" I cup my hands and whisper shout. There is no obvious movement inside the room, so I bend down and pick up a small rock. I toss it up to hit the door but I miss by a long shot. "Ugh!" I had hoped to get Sans to come out rather then me sneaking in. Toriel told me where the spare key was hidden but it felt wrong to do that. "Sans? Are you awake up there?" I ask a little bit louder.

This time I hear someone moving around but still nobody comes out. "Damnit Sans if this is supposed to be a joke it's not very funny! I need to talk to you." I growl out. Now I'm speaking at a normal level, and it's clear someone heard as I can hear somebody get out of bed and shuffle across the floor.

I'm pretty surprised when the doors to the balcony next to Sans' open up and a sleepy looking Papyrus ambles out. "h-hello? Is someone out there?" He asks in that same deep voice he used when he was drunk. I weigh my options and decide nothing bad could come from speaking up.

"Papyrus! Down here!" He hesitantly steps up to the railing and looks down at me. I've literally never seen anybody wake up as fast as him when he sees me. "BLUE CRYSTAL! WHAT ARE YOU-?"

"Shhhh! Papyrus please lower your voice." I cut him off.

"OH.. I mean oh. my bad. why are you here?" He gazes down at me confusedly.

"I needed to talk with Sans but he doesn't seem to be awake. Could you please send him out?"

"Hmm.."

"It's really important. It's about a.. a secret project we are working on."

"alright. I will see what I can do." He responds then disappears back into his room. As I walk around the house to the front door I can hear Sans grumbling about waking up in his room. Then he lets out a startled noise.

A moment later Papyrus walks out with Sans draped over his shoulder. "here's your package." Papyrus jokes and places sans on the ground in front of me. Sans is still deeply asleep, even snoring a bit. Papyrus notices and holds up one gloveless hand. "Here let me help you with that." He clears his throat then leans down close to Sans' skull. "Why did the skeleton want a friend?" Sans breath catches mid snore.

"He didn't w- wanna be bonely." Sans mumbles then the lights in his eye sockets reappear. He looks up at Papyrus then down at me. "Uh..."

"I just came to get you sans. Remember because we are planning that uh.. thing."

"Oh yea.. what was it you were working on anyways?" Papyrus asks innocently. I suck in a breath and sigh deeply but silently.

"Yea it's just this uh... surprise party! For Uhm.." I nudge Sans who turns to give me a confused look. I subtly nod towards Papyrus.

"Yeah! A surprise party for uh.. uh.. (Y/n)!" He shouts. I want to facepalm so bad right now.

"Oh, okay then. Have fun." He shrugs and goes back inside. We stand in silence for a moment.

"Uh.. so.." Sans finally turns to look at me.

"I came to pick you up for a little bit of fun to prepare for a public practice tomorrow. But I guess we have to plan a surprise party for

(Y/n) now... which will be weird since I'm not even friends with her." I'm surprised to see Sans turn bright blue and look down at the ground.

"She was the first person I thought of." He mumbles.

"Oh? Is that so?" I raise an eyebrow at him and cross my arms. He nods and his face gets a few shades darker. "Looks like someone has a crush~" I tease. Sans immediately pulls his hood up over his skull and pulls the draw strings so I can see his face at all.

"M-maybe." He whispers. Immediately after I realize what he said my face bursts into flames. It's completely silent for a few seconds while I try to gain my composure.

"Oh." I reply eventually. "Well that's cool. Nice to know." Then I grab his arm and pull him around the side of the house.

"So.. that's it?" He asks nervously as we walk towards my hidden bike.

"Hmm?"

"You're not.. going to tease me?"

"Nope." I pop the P and he looks genuinely surprised.

"W-.. I-.. r-really?" He stutters.

"It's not really my business. You decided to trust me with your secret so I will keep it for you."  I shrug then lean down to pull my bike out. I'm internally screaming but I can't show that obviously.

"Thanks for that.. you couldn't even begin to imagine how much my family teases me because of it.. anyways do you want some help with that? Looks heavy."

"No that's okay, I always feel really strong when I have my mask on." I say while I lead it towards the road. Then I climb on to keep it balanced. "Now put this on and climb on." I say while offering him the helmet.

"Shouldn't you wear it?"

"No. Your brother told me you only have one Hp. So put it on because if we crash you would die."

"Oh trust me, I'd be fine. I could always teleport away. But you need it because you're a human and you're fragile."

"How do you even know I'm a human?"

"That's kind of a long story. Just use the helmet."

"Fine turn away." He looks confused so I reach out and nudge him. He shrugs and turns around. I untie my mask, then pull the helmet on and pull the reflective cover over my face.  "Alright take this and get on."

He seems hesitant as I hold my mask out to him. "It's okay, Sans. Lots of people have held it, it's pretty much indestructible so you can't break it." He reaches out and takes it gently, then immediately starts smiling widely.

"I didn't know the ears were soft!" He says. I smile and then start up the motorcycle.

"Yea supposedly it's the only remains of some ribbon my way old ancestor crafted. There used to be a hair tie too but it mysteriously disappeared along with my great great great aunt. Now can you get on!"

"Uh yea.." he looks guilty for some reason as he climbs on behind me.

"Okay, wrap your free arm around my waist and hold on." He complies and I shiver a bit as his arm snakes around my waist. I hope he didn't notice.

I let him take a second to relax, then take off down the street. He seems startled by the jump of speed and I can tell this when I feel his arm tighten around me significantly. I decide to pay more attention to my surroundings.All the houses we pass are dark and the moon is directly above now.

The whole town is quiet, but it is a nice contrast to the normally loud and busy streets. This is the best time to be awake. When everyone is asleep and I don't feel the need to hide from prying eyes. As I turn out ofSans' neighborhood and onto a side street that leads to my storage unit, I feel sans' grip relax and then he leans down to lay his skull on my back.

The nice cool air feels great against my burning cheeks. I kind of want this moment to last forever. I kind of want every moment I spend with Sans to last forever. When I'm with Sans, I feel like there is a bright future for us ahead. No matter if we stay friends or become more, I couldn't see a life for myself where he wasn't with me. It's funny how much I care about someone who was a total stranger just a few weeks ago.

I pull myself away from my thoughts as we enter the storage unit complex. I slowly ease off the gas until we are at a normal jogging speed. At the end of the first row I slow the bike and place my feet on the ground. The crashing of ocean waves against the sandy beach floor only adds to the relaxing nighttime vibe.

"Sans? Are you awake?" I ask softly.

"A little bit. Why?"

"We are here. I need you to get off."

"Mkay." He hums then climbs off the side of the motorcycle. I push the bike towards the keypad and input the security code. When the door opens I pull it inside then lean it against its stand. I walk back over to Sans.

"My mask please?" He nods and pulls it out of his jacket pocket then hands it over. I walk back into the dark space and pull my helmet off. I place it on the ground next to my motorcycle and then tie the ribbons of the mask around my head. Once I'm certain it's placed properly, I reach down and plug in the lights. The whole room lights up in a light blue glow.

When I notice Sans still standing outside, I walk back over and grab his arm. "Come on, why don't you take a seat while I close the door?" I suggest and lead him towards the couch. He smiles at me then sits down. I move back towards the door and press a button on the wall, the door begins to close automatically.

"So what did you need to talk about?" Sans questions as he watches me grab my bag from underneath the seat of my motorcycle.

"Oh I just made you a little something." I respond with a wide smile. Then skip over to the couch where I sit next to him.

"You did?"

"Yup!" I grab the mask, which is wrapped in pastel blue wrapping paper, and hand it to him.He looks at me questioningly so I gesture towards the gift.

"Alright.." he responds then gently begins to unwrap it. I take the wrapping paper when he finishes and toss it in the garbage can a few feet away. "It's.. a mask?"

"Yeah, do you like it?"

"Oh of course! It's just.. what is it for?"

"Don't you remember me telling you that I wanted to sing in public with you?" I tilt my head a bit and he shrugs.

"I thought that was a dream to be honest. But it sounds fun, when and where?"

"Tomorrow at Fire and Ice."

"Tomorrow??" He gaps and I giggle at the shook look on his face.

"Yeah, but it's later in the evening so I thought we could practice a bit tonight in preparation."

"That's really short notice."

"Well... I've known for a few days but I've been kind of busy. Sorry.."

"Oh it's okay, so what song are we going for?"

"Just a few popular ones I guess. We have a 30 minutes session, that's when the dj for Fire takes his break."

"Sounds good. Let's start out simple, how about... 'I hate you, I love you' by Gnash that's pretty easy. Also I know the guitar chords and lyrics for 'Let it go' by James Bay."

"That's a good start, why don't we each do a solo song, and a few songs together? I know 'Lost boy' by Ruth B word for word and I've been practicing the chords for a few days."

"Ok, sounds good. Any other songs we could sing together?"

"Well this next suggestion might be a little weird but Grillby requested we play at least one slow/Love song. So I was thinking 'Can't help falling in love' it's sweet and an easy song to learn.

"Oh well I- uh.. did you say Grillby?" He looked nervous and I could clearly see sweat forming on his skull.

"Yeah why?"

"W-Well.. when I was still in the underground, I used to hang out at Grillbys bar a lot and I never really paid for my food. So one day I walked in and grillby refused to give me service unless I did something in order to pay off my tab."

"So what did he have you do? And what does this have to do with that song?"

"One second." He replies and then pulls out his phone. He opens some type of app and a few clicks later he pulls up a video and shows it to me with a bright blue skull. In the video Sans is sitting on a stool with a guitar in his arms. He doesn't seem very happy about that as he is frowning deeply.

I can hear the noise of crackling in the background and recognize it as Grillbys voice. I can't decipher the words though. The Sans in the video sighs and readjusts the guitar. "Grillby.. why must you torture me?" More crackling. "Fine.. I guess I do owe you.. but you can't show anyone." He says with a light blush.

Then he starts strumming and singing the song I had mentioned. I'm kind of confused as to how they got the song in the underground, but I won't ask as Sans seems pretty embarrassed.

"See you already know the song so that makes things easier!"

"But Grillby will know it's me." Sans points out and immediately after I look away from him and laugh nervously.

"Ha ha.. yea about that-"

"You told him didn't you?"

"No he figured it out by himself. I didn't tell him I swear!"

"Hm.. fine we can do the song. But you'd better buy me a drink because I'm gunna be hella self conscious."

"Alright. Now that we have our songs picked out," I begin as I write out the song lineup on clean page of my schedule book, "we can start practicing. I hate you I love you or let it go?"

 

*Timeskip*

 

"Alright, I think that's enough." I say anxiously as Sans' phalanges strum the wrong note. We had started out strong but it's clear now that Sans was too tired to continue. "I should take you home." With a sigh I stand up and take the guitar from his hands, then place it back on its stand.

I open up the garage and turn back to Sans. "Are you-" a loud snore interrupts me. I sigh again, "wow Sans. Okay uhh.. why are skeletons always relaxed?"

His breath catches, "b-because nothing gets under their skin." He says hurriedly, then his eye lights appear but duller then usual. He looks very tired. "W-what happened?"

"You passed out. I want to take you home but I'm not sure it's a good idea for you to ride on the back of my bike. I'm scared you will fall asleep and fall off." As I was talking his eye lights slowly faded off, when I finish speaking he snores again. I shake my head and sigh.

I stride back to the power switch and set the blue lights to a faint glow.I turn back to the faintly snoring Sans, and pull a fluffy blanket over him. Immediately after, he smiles faintly and snuggles into the warmth. "Goodnight Sans."

I turn to walk away but Sans calling my real name makes me twirl back around to face him. There is a blue blush dusting his cheeks and he looks so peaceful. He must be dreaming about me. He is so adorable that my face immediately bursts into flames.

"Oh Sans.." I sigh. I turn back around and make my way out of the garage. "I wish I could tell you that I wa-ant you.. I wish I could tell you that I ne-ed you.." I sing out quietly. The sound of crashing waves draws me towards the moonlit beach. "What can I do when all I see is yo-oo -ou?"

The soft sand beneath my feet is cold, a calming contrast to the normal burning sand. "When all I see is you" I draw the o sound out so it fades softly. I rest for a few moments, then start again at the fourth wave crash. "I'll sing to the moon and I'll sing to the sea, and I'll sing to all those around me! That I love you! That I adore you!" I pick up the beat a bit but try to stay quiet to not draw attention.

"Is there a place where you could see me?" I do a small twirl and giggle at how silly I was being. "Can't I just tell you, tell you who I really am?"

"Would you still like me if you knew the secrets that I hold inside? Would you still care if you saw the path we are walking down?"

I turn away from the crashing waves to face the familiar blue glow again. "I wish I could tell you that I ne-ed you, I wish I could tell you that I care about you.." I let out a deep sigh and finish sadly. "I wish I could tell you that I will always love you."

The sound of clapping startles me and I shrink away from the echoing sound. "Woah wow wow wow." A familiar voice says as a pair of red eyes open in front of me. "That was quite the serenade. Who is it for?" Chara appears, floating before me, as pretty as always.

It always made me feel such great despair. I could never match up to her beauty. What does Sans see in me? "Oh (Y/n) don't be silly! You have an angelic singing voice, and I sound like a dying animal. So don't doubt his affections for you."

"W-what? How did you know it was me. Wait! How did you know what I was thinking?" I question nervously.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Oh (Y/n)... Obviously I read your mind. And I have been watching you for a while."

"Wow. That makes me want to trust you. No wonder Sans is so nervous around you."

"That's not the reason why!" She shouts then seems to backtrack. "I mean.. ugh I'm sorry. It's just been so long since I've been around another human. I kind of forgot how to be friends with someone.."

"Well.. that's okay. I don't really know how to be friends with people either. Let's just be ourselves you know? Don't act like a hard ass because you think feeling emotionless makes you look cool." I advise. She opens her mouth to speak and I hold up a hand. "To be more clear: being emotionless is the worst, it's not cool, it's not fun, and it does not make people want to be your friend." (I wanna diiiiieeees kms this is #relatable)

"Okay.. thanks for the advice?"

"You're welcome. Now. Why were you spying on me?"

"Uhm." She looks off to the side and chuckles nervously.

"Spit it out."

"I've been crashing in one of the spare bedrooms and I saw you leaving and I was curious."

"You know, I really understand why Sans doesn't trust you. If you wanted a place to stay you could have just asked. Also if you were lonely and wanted a friend you could have just asked."

"My bad. Is it okay if I officially take residence in one of your spare rooms?”

"Of course Chara. I'm not going to throw you out, but you will have to change rooms. Alyssa is moving in tomorrow, and you've been sleeping in her room."

"Thank you. I know I'm not very good with all this.. human interaction.. but I'm so grateful that you are willing to open your house to me. So just know that you can tell me anything."

"Really?"

"Yeah! If you need someone to talk to then I'm here for you. Plus I know pretty much everything anyways."

"Wow. Thanks." I say and roll my eyes.

"So..?" She trails off.

"So?" I ask back.

"So talk about your worries." She responds. I sigh and untie my Mask So I can look down at it.

"I'm worried that Sans won't like me when he finds out that I've been lying to him."

"Oh that's an easy one. You haven't really been lying. You just didn't tell him the truth. Not to mention that you are the same person with or without the mask so how exactly is that lying?"

"You're right.. but what if I can't ever live up to my family's' name? Do I even deserve to have such an old family heirloom?"

"I can't really answer that for you. But I can tell you that you are so talented. I think that mask was made for you to wear it."

"You really think so?"

"Of course!"

"Thanks Chara." I smile up at her, then look back at the mask in my hands. "D-do you want to hold it? People say it gives them a thrill to hold it." I offer the mask to her.

"I guess?" She slowly reaches out and grabs it from my hands. She visibly relaxes when she comes into contact with it. Her red eyes go wide and flash a deep purple, then her soul flashes between a human red and a monster grey. I can hear static electricity in the air and suddenly she gasps.

"Oh my god." She whispers.

"What?"

"This mask.. it had magic in it." She looks down at me seriously but I can't stand it, I begin laughing instantly.

"That's a good one."I reply after my laughter fades. I wipe away a fake tear and then look up at her. She's still giving me the same look. "YOU'RE SERIOUS?"

"Of course. I can feel the power within it. It is so familiar."

"Well.. when I was younger my parents used to tell me a bedtime story about this mask. Supposedly it's ears had been crafted from a magically enchanted ribbon by an old ancestor. There used to be a hair tie too, but it disappeared with my great great great Aunt many years before I was born."

"Oh.. that makes a lot of sense." I look over at her confusedly. "Your ancestor was the Magician with an Integrity soul trait, one of the 7 magicians who sealed the monsters underground. That would explain why your great great great aunt was drawn to the mountain, and it would also explain why I found this underground." She says as a faded blue ribbon appears before me.

"I'm not really surprised. I think I saw this one coming actually." I say calmly. "May I.." Chara nods then the ribbon floats down to rest in my hands. I run my fingers over the soft silk. It felt just like the ears, it gave me the same little thrill when I touched it. Of course now I recognize that thrill as magic.

"So does that mean the mask has powers?" Chara nods. "So when I wear the mask, I gain powers." She nods again. "Like what?"

"I've noticed that you have an unnatural amount of strength when you have the mask on. Also your defenses shoot through the roof. I haven't seen anything else yet, but when I wore the ribbon I gained a bit of speed maybe you have that too." She responds then holds my mask out to me.

"Woah. You're right! Now that I think about it, I do have enhanced physical abilities. I can't believe I never noticed before." I look down at the mask and ribbon in my hands. Now that I know, the familiar buzz I feel when I'm holding it makes my heart pound. This was what monsters felt when they used magic.

When I look back up at Chara she seems oddly sad to part with the ribbon. Now I'm in a tough spot where I could either bring the ribbon back into my family and give it to my sister who it rightfully belonged to, or let Chara keep it. Seems like any easy choice right? Wrong.

Chara is in a unique situation. On one hand Her family and her whole childhood were taken from her, but on the other.. she was clearly hiding something. I've seen it, I've felt it, I know it's there, I just don't know what it is. Logic screams for me to keep the ribbon, but I know what it's like to feel lost and alone. You'll attach yourself to anything or anyone that makes you feel okay.

With a deep sigh, I hold the ribbon up to her. "Here. I want you to keep this." She looks startled and flat out refuses.

"It's a family heirloom. It belongs with you."

"As far as I'm aware you are family. I don't know you very well yet, but you've shown that you want to improve yourself and that's what matters. So take it. Keep it safe."

Still hesitant, but mostly convinced, she takes it in her hands and smile warmly at the ribbon. As I watch I notice the pleasant buzzing of magic running across my fingers begins to grow stronger until it feels like I'm bathing in a bath of lava. It doesn't burn though, it feels comforting. Suddenly, with a bright flash of light, the faded blue ribbon is back to its former glory. It is now a perfect sparkly sky blue ribbon. It looks as though it was made yesterday.

"Woah! Was that.. was that you?" Chara says and I notice that while I had been staring at the ribbon she was watching me carefully.

"No.. or well I don't think so. Why would you assume it was me?" I question nervously. A part of me knew she was right, but did I really want to gain magical abilities?

"Your eyes glowed, and you weren't moving a muscle. Totally focused." Her expression is serious as she looks at the ribbon and rubs her fingers across the regenerated silk. "Almost like you reset its lifespan." She mumbles.

"Huh?"

"I mean maybe putting things back to normal is another power." She backtracks.

"Okay... well I should get back to Sans."

"Yeah. You should. I'll see you tomorrow." Chara replies distractedly, then disappears with a flash of red light.

I turn away from the fading red light and make my way back over to the open garage. Then close the door behind me. I settle in beside Sans and try to go to sleep.

The final thought that drifts through my head is 'what had Chara meant by 'reset' and why was she acting so serious?'


	19. 18

When my alarm goes off the next morning, I grumpily fix my mask and pull myself away from the comfortable couch. I had weird dreams last night, I know I did, but I can't remember what they are about. As I think about it the context of my dream slips away from my minds grasp and disappears into the void.

"Oh well." I mumble. I look over at Sans who is still snoring softly. He looks so pure and innocent when he sleeps. "Hey." I shake him gently. "Hey Sans, wake up." He peeks open an eye light then groans.

"What time is it?"

"Early. I just didn't want any reporters to see us ride my bike together and then start all sorts of crazy rumors."

"I can just teleport us."

"Teleport? Like with magic?" I try to keep my excitement from my voice.

"Yup. Come on." His second eye light appears, and he stands up. We both exit the garage and I close the door, then he offers his hand to me. I smile and take it with clearly pink cheeks.

He tells me to close my eyes but instead I look off to the side and pretend to cover my eyes with my hand. The color in the world around us fades  away until everything is black and white, then we are suddenly walking through an empty black space. Some words spear before us in a text box. Sans is clearly trying to avoid looking at it. 'You hear the whispers of something long forgotten.'

Then I hear it. "The... reset... its... near.." that word again? The reset? Like going back in time maybe?

Then the black is sucked away to show a black and white version of Sans' room. With a single blink everything is completely back to normal. "Alright, you can open your eyes now." Sans says as he lets my hand go. I turn and give him a smile.

"That was so quick!" I respond excitedly. Sans immediately hushes me. I glance outside and notice that the sun had just begun to come up, so nobody would be awake. "Sorry." I whisper, then pull out my work phone. I notice Sans lean a bit closer and glance at my lock screen. What was that about? I shrug it off.

With a few quick taps on my phone Jared, my driver who doesn't need sleep by the way, is on the way. I made sure to tell him to come in a non-conspicuous vehicle just in case Sans remembered ridding in my limo.

"My driver is on his way." I tell Sans as I reach back into my bag. I intend to pull out Sans' new mask and gloves but in the process my sketch pad falls out on the floor. It is open to my most recent sketch, which is of Sans holding a small kitten. Immediately after the sketch pad hits the floor, Sans leans down to pick it up for me but he freezes when he notices the sketch.

He stares at it for a moment and I begin to worry that he can see my art style in there, but luck is on my side. "Is this.. me?" He asks as he picks it up so he can get a closer look. "This is really good!" He compliments and turns to me with blue dusted cheekbones.

"Y-yea I do commissions." I mentally facepalm. That's the dumbest thing to say when he's probably already suspicious. "Or well I just have a lot of monster fans because most people assume I'm a monster, and I got a lot of monster commissions lately so I needed some practice.. so I sketched you while you were sleeping." I respond shyly. It's such a strange thing to do but wouldn't it be stranger to ask? I feel my face heat up as I take my sketch book and shove it back in my bag.

"Oh.. you should have just asked buddy, I don't bite." He says with a chuckle. His face is an even brighter shade of blue as he looks at the ground. "I know this pretty awkward, but I'd like to make a deal with ya."

"I'm listening." My hands shake a bit as I reach back into my bag. To my relief, my hand brush the mask, and a moment later the gloves. I walk over and place it on his bed then turn back to face him.

"Well, I've been trying to figure out what to get (Y/n) for her birthday, which is coming up and that's why she came to mind yesterday,and she seems really into art plus she likes your music."

"Yeah?" I try to keep the stress out of my voice but I'm literally dying inside.

"So I will let you practice sketching me as much as you like, if you do a free sketch for me and sign it." My anxiety is replaced with amusement. He was literally asking me to draw something for me.

"Hmm sounds great, what were you thinking?" I keep my composure as best I can, but it's hard when a laugh is bubbling up in my throat.

"Well she likes cats, so how about two cats cuddling or sitting together or something kind of cute, with cat puns?" He says with a nervous smile. His whole skull turns blue when he sees my wide smirk.

"So pretty much you are exchanging hard labor for a free commission that you will give to this girl you like in order to seduce her?" I ask with a raised eyebrow, still smirking at him.

"I- uh.. "seduce" isn't the word I would use. Because I'm not really attractive enough to be a seducer, you see. I think.. bribe her into liking me?"

"Bribe her? You don't think you alone aren't good enough for her?" He looks away and begins to fidget with his phalanges nervously.

"Well.. she's a human and I'm a monster, you know? It's pretty new territory. Anyways, I think I've made it pretty obvious how I feel but it's like she doesn't notice."

"W-Well.. maybe she just shows affection in a way you aren't used too. I mean I'd imagine you've dated monsters in the past and I know you all show affection through soul connections, but with humans it's different. Every human has their own way of showing their love, and some have a harder time being upfront about how they feel."

"So you think it's possible she does like me, and I just don't see the clues she is sending me?" Sans immediately perks up and looks and me with a wide smile.

"Y-yea I guess." I mumble nervously. This is weird, talking about myself like I am a different person. I've never had to fake it like this before. Luckily, my phone chimes with a text from Jared saying he has arrived. "Looks like my ride is here."

"Should I walk you out?"

"No that's okay. You should get some more sleep." Something occurs to me. "Here, put your contact info in my phone so that I can text you when we are on our way to get you." I hand my phone to him and he puts in his info, then hands it back. "Alright, see ya later~!" I say excitedly, then exit his room and make my way down the stairs. I can hear somebody moving around the kitchen which is odd because it's still only about 6 am.

Suddenly Toriel comes out humming a lovely tune, she freezes in her tracks though when she notices me standing in front of her. "Oh! Hello (Y/n)! Did you spend the night?" I blush and shake my head.

"No, Sans and I hung out a bit last night to plan this thing, and Sans offered to teleport me here instead of me driving. I was just leaving.."

"Well in that case, I have a treat for you. I was going to drop it off a little bit later but since you are here.. wait for a moment." She holds up a single fur covered finger, then disappears back into the kitchen. I shuffle my feet a bit as I wait for her to come back.

When she comes back the wait is worth it, as she comes bearing the gift of pie. "Oh wow! All for me?"

"Yes! I thought you might like a sweet treat, so I made it with you in mind." She says with a warm smile.

"Thank you Tori! That is so thoughtful!"

"Of course, I'm happy something I can create brings such joy to others."

"I should get going though. My driver is waiting, I will be sure to call you later though Alright?"

"I'd love that, now hurry along dear, Papyrus will wake up soon." At that very moment a door upstairs slams open. She quickly hands me the pie and hurries me towards the door.

"Bye tori." I wave, then skip down the driveway to the black Jeep waiting on the street. "Hello Jared!" I say happily as I slide into the front seat.

"Somebody is cheerful this morning. Whose house did you crash at anyways?" Jared asks immediately, never one to miss out on juicy gossip.

"I didn't crash. Sans and I just hung out and prepared for tonight's performance. That it."

"Right.." Jared says with a knowing smirk. I roll my eyes as he turns around in the driveway and heads towards the neighborhoods' exit.

"With your dirty thoughts aside.. I need a potion for tonight."

"Oh? What for?"

"Sans. Remember when Alyssa stole my work phone to have you pick our group up? I don't think he was drunk enough to forget that night."

"So you want a potion to make him forget that night? Or just me and the car? Why can't we just use a different car and have you drive yourself?"

"My father wouldn't have it.  I don't want to open up that whole debate again. Plus it looks better when I show up with a guard and my personal vehicle. This is a fundraising event, and there might be some important donators with high standards."

"More like you enjoy making an entrance."

"Alright.. I wanna impress Sans." I say with a blush.

"Hmm." Jared says shortly as he turns right instead of going left out of the neighborhood.

"Huh? Where are you going."

"Waffle House. It's been way to long since we've had a face to face chat. I'd like to hear everything about this guy."  He responds as we speed into town. I smile over at him, he knows me so well. The strings of my mask are a little bit stuck so it take a bit of tugging to get them to untangle, but as we pull into a parking lot it finally gives and I stash it in my bag. Then switch my work phone for my personal phone and toss my bag into the back seat.

"Waffle House! Waffle House! Waffle House!" I chant as Jared turns the Jeep off. We share a laugh; then make our way inside. We pick a booth near the kitchen area so we can peek in at the action.

"My name is Monica, I'll be your waitress on this beautiful morning!" She gives us a cheerful smile. "Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"Sweet tea for us both." Jared says for me.

"Alright I'll be back with your drinks and to take your orders momentarily." She says as she bounces off.

"She's super cheerful." I say as I glance around the shop.

"Well her shift probably just started, we are probably her first customers." The restaurant was pretty much empty, aside from a few monsters at the bar stools and a human in the corner booth.

"Yup, anyways, what did you want to know about sans?" I ask as I look down at the menu.

"I've just been kind of worried because you haven't told me much about him but you guys seem really close already."

"I know I'm bad about keeping in touch sometimes, and I think we are really close. It's like we clicked immediately and were best friends within minutes. And he pretty much admitted he liked me to my face last night."

"What?" Jared bursts out laughing.

"Yea I know, I barely kept it together. He straight up admitted to having a crush on me to Crystal, and he has no idea. We even talked a bit about his worries like how he felt I didn't feel the same because I have a strange way to show affection."

"Here's your teas, do you know what you want to eat?" Monica asks as she see the teas in front of us.

"I would like chocolate chip pancakes and hash browns please."  I give her a smile, then place the menu aside.

"Same as her please."

"Will that be all?"

"Yes."

"Okay, that will be right out." She gives us another pretty smile and walks around to call out our order to the cooks.

"Do you think you two will be a good match?"

"He seems to like both sides of me, and we get along really well, his whole family likes me, so why not?"

"Well.. he is a skeleton and all."

"Yea? Why does everyone keep saying that? So what if he's a monster and I'm a human."

"You didn't let me finish hun, what if he doesn't have certain.. equipment down below." Jared teases. My face heats up immediately and I look away. A small awkward smile appears on my facebut I purse my lips to hide it.

"Actually.. I've seen him summon a tongue before so.."

"Omg really?? Fascinating, who would have thought?"

"You know I was just thinking, if I read books about monsters to learn about them.. does that mean monsters read books about humans?"

"For sure. I read a book about humans before I took the job just to be sure that nothing about me would contradict with you."

"Huh?"

"Didn't I ever tell you that some monsters are allergic to me?"

"Uhm no?"

"Oh. Well I give off this magical force field because of my magical abilities which can repel monsters, depending on their abilities. I'm not really sure what type of monsters it is though since I spent most of my time underground hidden in a cabin in Snowdin forest."

"Oh I see."

"Anyways, what name do you think Sans will want for his secret identity?" Jared asks after taking a sip from his tea.

"We didn't talk about it. His mask is cat shaped and it is white, any ideas?"

"Albino." Is Jared's immediate response, but it just doesn't fit quite right.

"I dunno.. that's a bit strange."

"Well think about it, Blue Wolf and Albino Cat. Both contain a color description and an animal."

"I see what you mean. I'll talk to Sans about it."

"I bet he will agree with me." Jared says confidently. To be honest I love the idea but I won't boost his ego..

"Anyways-"

"Alright guys, here is your food, would you like some refills on those teas?" Monica suddenly appears and places a few plates in front of us.

"Yes please, thank you." I respond, then turn back to Jared.

"Do you have a bit of free time after this?" Jared looks at me like I just asked if the sky was blue.

"You do realize that the only real job I have is being your driver? Your parents pay me quite a bit to keep an eye on you, but you're super chill and laid back so my job is easy. When I'm not driving you places, I'm making potions and that is something that doesn't take much effort on my part. What do you think I do all day?"

"Jared I'm well aware that you don't have a life alright? I know that. I just wanted to be polite because I didn't want to overwork you."

"I'm literally being paid 150 dollars to sit here and eat breakfast with you. Trust me, you are not overworking me. What did you want to do?" Jared takes a bite of his hash browns and smiles so wide. He loves Waffle House as much as I do.

"I wanted to get a new outfit for tonight. Also I have a sneaking suspicion that Sans won't have anything to wear." I respond with a light chuckle, then dig into my own food.

It's silent for a minute as we both enjoy our food, then the waitress bring our drinks. She gives us another warm smile then moves off to serve a new couple who had taken a seat two booths behind us.

"Sounds good, I love shopping. Plus, you seem to want to impress Sans, and I'd imagine you also want his first appearance to be as safe as possible, so I will be coming along. Which means I need something to wear other then old band T-shirt's and sweats." I laugh so hard that I actually choke on a piece of food at the thought of Jared dressing up.

I've actually never seen him wear anything fancy like.. ever. My first rule for him was to dress casual. In my book I wasn't hiring a body guard, I was hiring a friend, and that's exactly how things turned out luckily.

"Oh my god!! Yes!! I'm so excited!" I squeal a bit but try my best to stay quiet. I shove some food in my mouth to keep from bothering the other customers.

"Okay after this we can go to the mall." Jared replies, then we both concentrate on finishing our food. After about another 15 minutes we have paid for dinner and are on our way to the nearby mall.

The parking lot is relatively empty at this point in the morning, as the mall has just opened a half hour before. Jared parks near the entrance then we both enter the mall, telling jokes and gossiping the whole way. It was fun, the kind of fun that you never want to end.

"So how about we go to this place for the shoes, then this khols next door to get something for Sans and I, then of course the yankee candle store, and finally the fashion shop across from the candle place?" Jared says as he drags his fingers across the map of the mall.

"Also I'd like to go to this shop here. I know it's a tobacco place but they have some unique jewelry and cheap incense."

"Sounds good, lets go."

We move away from the map and walk through the mostly empty halls. I wave at the occasional person I see, and try to smile kindly though the echoing of my footfalls begins to mess with my head a bit.

"Uhm Jared..?"

"I know I can feel it. I can see how tense you are. And I came prepared." He produces a green potion from his pocket. "This should calm your nerves a bit."

"What's in it?" I could tell this one was different from his magical potions, it didn't give off the right glow. It didn't warm my finger tips when I grabbed it from him.

"It's made of several natural ingredients, I can't tell you what though. But I can tell you it's way healthier for you than those pills you take."

"Alrighty then, down the hatch." I glance around to see if anyone's looking, then gulp down the potion. Jared takes the vile back, then takes my hand into his.

"The first time I used this specific potion, I lost touch with reality a bit, but I noticed the second time around that if I am connected to something I am familiar with it keeps me grounded." He explains when I glance over at him.

It doesn't kick in immediately but I know what he meant about losing touch with reality a bit. It's like one moment I'm nervous and a bit worried and the next I'm totally at peace. I squeeze his hand and smile at him gratefully as we enter the shoe store.

We spend quite a bit of time debating, but soon agree on a pair of silver sparkly heels for me, grey dress shoes for Jared and black dress shoes for Sans. While Jared discusses what we want with worker, I pull out my work phone and start a new text chain with Sans.

 _-hey weird question, but what's your shoe size_?

-Huh? 7 usually

_-wow you've got some small feet._

-oh you hurt my soul. I'm really socked that you would be so mean. I need some time to heel after that one.

_-Also I need to know your shirt and pants size._

-so I guess there is a dress code tonight huh?

_-it's your first serious gig, I'd like it if you made a good first impression. After all, my family is all about first impressions.._

Jared turns to me and motions towards the guy in front of him who had been helping us. "We need a size 7 for the black dress shoes.

"Okay I will be out with those momentarily." The worker states before disappearing into the back room. My phone goes off again.

"Sans just sent his clothing size, why don't I go ahead and start looking around next door while you finish this up?"

"Sure, I'll be over in 5." Jared responds. I hand him the money for the shoes then walk over to khols. The men section is further in the back but it takes no time to find the clearance rack. I was raised in a wealthy family, but my mom was a master when it came to getting good deals, and I definitely got those genes.

Within minutes I find the perfect shirts for the boys. "I've got our shoes! Have you found any good deals?"

"I found dress shirts for each of you, now we need pants. What do you think?"

"We should match the shoes obviously." Jared looks through the selection and eventually pulls out a pair of gray dress pants in his size. He checks the color with the shoes then smiles at me. "See?" He teases me with this dumb voice as if he was teaching a toddler.

"Shut up." I say and playfully hit his shoulder. Then I turn back to the rack of clearance items and flip through the selection. It takes a while but eventually we find something in his size. There aren't any stores that sell clothes specifically for monsters and Sans is really short so it was a struggle.

"Finally!" Jared says as we exit the store with a bag each.

"I know that took forever. No wonder Sans wears the same clothes all the time."

"He does what? Oh that's nasty.. are you sure?"

"Well actually he doesn't wear the exact same clothes but.." I reach into my pocket, pull out my phone, and open the photos app. I scroll up a bit and click on a picture. The picture is of Sans closet which has like 20 of the same outfit. There are a few other outfits near the door but it's mostly jackets and hoodies.

"Oh wow.. I guess if you find something you look good in you should stick to it." Jared says and we both laugh.

"I was so tempted to snatch one but if you look closer there is an exactly ratio between shorts, jackets, and white undershirts, so he would have noticed."

"That's too much." He shakes his head as the smell of candles finally reaches our noses. "Just like this candle place is too much. Such an overwhelming smell."

"You can sit outside if you want. I already know what I want so I'll only be a minute." He immediately plops down on the closest bench and waves me off.

I stride into the store and glance around. A cute boy enters my field of vision so I straighten my spine and smile at him. "Good morning, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes actually! I wanted to get something sweet smelling like cake or vanilla for my second mom."

"Of course, those scents are usually near the front of the store since they are the most popular." He leads me over to a shelf and picks up a white candle, "This is most popular near Mother's Day, it's a simple vanilla."

I lean in and smell it. It is perfect so I nod and take it from him. "Also I recommend this sweet flowery scent to most women and they love it." He offers a dark pink candle which I also like. "Anything else?"

"Yes I remember my mother used to buy these dark blue candles that had a picture of a moon on it." He nods and leads me across the store to a shelf filled with blue and green candles.

My smile widens significantly when he hands me the correct candle. It's familiar scent makes me feel at home. It makes me miss my mom. I grab a few of those and a dark green one then walk over to the register. The boy slides behind it and starts ringing up the candles. "Thank you for your help."

"I'm glad to be of service ma'am. Now that's $36.32" he days as begins bagging up the candles. I place a twenty and two tens on the sounder which he puts into the register, then he gives me my change. "Have a good day!"

"You too." I take my bags then walk back over to meet Jared.

"That was really quick. Now let's go pick a dress." He gets up and we enter the closest store. There are tons of dresses and jewelry and makeup.

"Welcome! My name is Jack, and I am the store owner. What brings you in today?" A somewhat tall man greets us warmly. He has kind, but unnatural, green eyes, fluffy brown hair, and a pair of wolflike ears on top of his head.Jared tenses beside me and I can tell that he's not all about this life.

"I have a somewhat formal event tonight that I'd like to get a dress for. I'm looking for something a little longer then knee length, and I want it to be dark blue."

"That's easy to work with. What is this formal event exactly?"

"It's a party at a dance club, but I won't be doing much if any dancing. It's just for show really."

"I see. What about you then?" Jack turns his kind smile to Jared who immediately turns his head away. I turn back to Jack and I swear his eyes brighten for a moment then he turns back to me with a slightly wider smile.

"He's just here with me. But we do need two ties the same color as my dress."

"Two ties, ey? Who's the third wheel then?" Jack laughs and I laugh with him.

"Jared here is. He's single. Very single." I respond suggestively. Jack definitely gives off the right vibe.

"Hmm that's too bad." Jacks eyes flash brighter for a second again as he looks Jared up and down who is now blushing significantly. "Now I think I have the perfect dress for you. Right this way." Jack says immediately switching back into work mode. When he turns away Jared turns and glares at me. His eyes are legit burning a hole through the back of my head as I follow Jack.

He leads us to a dress hanging up on the wall. It has pretty light blue jewels laced into the bottom of the dress, it has an empire waist so it would show off my chest a bit, and it has strong looking straps."It's beautiful, can I try it on?"

"Of course." He brings the dress down for me then shows me to the dressing room. "We will wait here." He gestures to the dressing room, and I turn to smirk at Jared.

"I-uh actually I should Uhm go pick out those ties!!" He shouts and races off. Jack chuckles.

"He's cute." He gives me that warm smile again and my eyes widen.

"Oh?"

"Mhmm.. now try on that dress! I bet you will look lovely." His eyes flash again and he seems to chuckle and for some reason I'm embarrassed. I had been thinking some very suggestive things and I can't help but feel like he knew.

I enter the dressing room and lock the door behind me, then shed my clothing. With a swift motion I pull the dress over my head and zip it up. As soon as I look in the mirror I know it's the dress I want.I smile at myself in the mirror as I imagine how Sans would react. He be a blushing mess no doubt.

"Okay what do you think?" I ask Jack as I step out of the dressing room.

"Oh wow. You look stunning. And no doubt your date will feel the same way." Jack replies with a wink.

"Then I'll take it."

"Sounds good. I'd be willing to make a discounted price for you if you could tell me a bit about your friend."

"Ah, So you are interested, hm? Alright. He is a monster like you obviously, but he has almost a fully normal human bodywith the addition of magical powers. He makes potions, but I'm not really sure how. Also he has this force-"

Suddenly Jared appears and walks towards me so I stop talking. He is carrying two ties which slip from his grasp as he trips over the side of a shelf. He comes flying towards us, so Jack rushes closer to grab him before he hits the floor. Jared gasps and looks up at Jared with a shocked expression and I swear I see a pink mist swirling around the pair, but then a reflective forcefield shines around them and the mist is gone.

"Woah. That is some serious.. magical destiny shit right there." I say with a laugh. "Are you guys okay?" They don't move, just continue to stare deeply into each other's eyes as Jack keeps them up right. I clear my throat and in that moment Jared blinks back to life and shoves away. 

"Oh my god are you okay? I'm so sorry! I hope my forcefield didn't affect you!"

"It's okay! Calm down! I'm a shape shifter, which means I can pass through any magical field unnoticed. I should be fine. Are you okay?"

"Yea.. I'm okay. Just kind of surprised. Most monsters I've met are completely repelled.. this is amazing!" Jared slowly reaches out to run a finger across jacks arm. I see the pink mist again and it's like the words find me.

"Alright I'll be the one to say it: exchange numbers, because y'all have this.. vibe around you and I'd hate to see it disappear."

Jack sends me a grateful smile then reaches into his pocket and pulls out a card. He scribbles something on the back of it and hands it to Jared. "Call me sometime alright? I'd love to get to know you." Jack turns to me, "Also you can keep the dress and a pair of tights as well as the ties, free of charge."

"Awesome! I'll go change."

When I come back with the dress in my hands the pair is talking in quiet whispers and they have the sweetest expressions on their faces. This time there is a fully pink aura surrounding the pair. I'm not sure what it is but I'm going to try to ignore it for now.

"Okay y'all can stop flirting now, we've got some more stuff to do Jared."

"Bye Jared, (Y/n)." I guess Jared told him my name.

"Bye Jack!" I reply as I exit the store with Jared. Jared simply waves with the dumbest smile on his face.  "Wow that was quick."

"Well it turns out he can read our thoughts to an extent so we pretty much skipped over the whole acting like we aren't into each other bullshit." Jared explains as we walk towards the last shop on our list.

"I see. I kind of assumed so." I then fall silent and look around at the few people in the mall. Everyone had the same weird mist but nobody seems to notice it. Was this a new power from my mask? But I'm not even wearing it. How odd. I can't see a mist around myself, but Jared has a purple one. 

To be honest the newfound ability freaked me out but I was trying my best to keep my composure as we walk towards the exit. There is a steady stream of new shoppers coming into the mall, and the food court was loud and very busy as people got their breakfasts.

When we finally get out of the mall and through the crowd of people I let out an instant sigh of relief. I feel my shoulders relax and my heartbeat slow as I move in the direction of the car. I'm about to cross the road when I notice a small cry. I'm instantly frozen in place as I listen for the sound again. Jared gives me a confused look as I rush past him towards the edge of the mall.

When I turn the corner I notice a cardboard box stuffed in the bushes close to a row of cars. The cry for help becomes closer and I dart across the street to the aid of the pitifully mewing kitten. Inside the box is a small grey kitten who looks up at me with bright green eyes. It has an icy blue aura, but the second it sees me it turns into a golden yellow.

It's meows become more insistent as it races over to prop itself up on the side of the box. "Oh no! Who would leave such a beautiful kitten here to perish? You poor thing! Come here." I place my bags down and shove my dress into Jared's arms, who had just run up behind me, then reach down to scoop up the kitten.

It's cold shaking body immediately curls into my hand as it searches for warmth. Though it's little paws are dirty and it smells a bit I bring in up and place it on my shoulder to cover it with my hair. "Alright Jared, lets go."

"You're going to keep it?"

"Of course!" I reply as I pick up my bags again. The kitten begins to purr as it nuzzles into my neck.

"I should have known." Jared says with a small laugh as we walk towards the Jeep. He opens the trunks and helps me to it the dress and the other bags into the car and within minutes we are on our way back to my place.

"Hey, do you wanna hang out for a while? Alyssa is moving fin today and we could use the help."

"Sure, I can't wait to help you pick a name for your new friend! Also I want to videotape Cozzys' reaction because it's going to be hilarious!" Jared goes on as we turn into my neighborhood.

"He's going to have a heart attack for real, but he will fall in love with this little cutie I'm sure." I respond as I brush down the little ones fur.

The rest of the car ride is silent as I comfort the slowly warming up kitten. I wonder if I have any kitten milk at home, but I think I gave it all to Cozzy a few days ago. If not I can always have Alyssa bring some.

Finally we pull into my driveway. Jared tells me he will get the bags and I should go feed the kitten. I'm happy to find that I did save one bottle of kitten milk which the kitten laps at gratefully. "That's right, drink up you precious lil bean." I speak softly as I gently run two fingers down the kittens tiny backbone. It's small tail begins to swish but it purrs instead of defending it's food like most kittens would. Oh yea I'm totally in love with her now.


	20. 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m not going through all of the mess of centering the paragraphs today, so I’m going to post two chapters.

"Hey hey~! I'm home~!" A sweet voice calls as they enter my home. I leave the kitten to it's meal so I can go greet Alyssa with a hug. We both laugh together as we kiss each other's cheeks. 

"Alyssa, My Love, how I have missed you so!" Jared sings as he enters the hallway leading to the front door. Alyssa scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"Jared." She greets in a flat tone. They don't exactly get along, but I try to put them in the same room sometimes because it makes me sad to see that distance. I hope one day they can find something in common.

"Aw why so cold honey? I'm just playing."  I glare at Alyssa who rolls her eyes again and lets the frown fade into a smile. In truth I think Jared reminds Alyssa of our old best pal Corey. I think that is what makes her act so cold around Jared.

"Alright, Jared why don't you go grab Jax from the car while Alyssa and I move the kitten to my room."

"Of course, because that takes two of you." Jared chuckles and exits the house to get Alyssas dog.

"Why did you invite Jared? And what's this about a kitten?" Alyssa questions as we move towards the kitchen together.

"Jared offered to help you unpack because he's actually really nice and not at all like a certain somebody.." I trail off and she sighs.

"I know. I'll try to stay nice. It's just hard to not see Corey in everything he does." She responds sadly.

"Anyways, I picked up a stray kitten. She is sooo cute!" Alyssas' hard expression softens and she begins to smile immediately she seems grateful for the subject change.

"She? So two male animals and one female. What a tragic in balance." She puts a hand to her forehead as if she could faint at the thought.

"It's okay, that just means we have to get a female dog!" I say with an exaggerated wink. We giggle again as we enter the kitchen. The little kitten is currently curled up in a ball next to the bowl of milk.

"Oh. My. God. She is so tiny!!!" Alyssa squeals and rushes up on the kitten who lifts its head slightly and peers up at us with those beautiful green eyes. "Her eyes.. wow. They have that same glint that Cozzys' have."

"W-what?" I question immediately. I hadn't seen anything, but Alyssa had been the first to see the power within Cozzy before I did. I kneel a bit and look deep into the kittens eyes. And then I saw it. A small flash that most people would dismiss.

"Oh wow." And then as it happened before, I felt drawn to the kitten so I reach out to touch the kitten. When we make contact the once normally colored green eyes brighten into an unnatural neon green.

"Does she..?"

"Have powers? Perhaps. Her eyes changed just like Cozzys' did, and I caught another glimpse of the other side but it's gone now."

"The other side?"

"Oh yeah that's right. We were so young I just thought it was best to keep it to myself. There seems to be this alternate dimension that cats come from. Not much is known, but for some reason every generation in my family has had one of these cats. They are said to bring good luck and prosperity. Some say they are simply the reincarnation of my distant ancestors magical cat."

"Woah! I love it when you talk about your super cool family history! My family is so boring!" Alyssa stares at the cat longingly, as if she wished her life were more like mine.

"You do have some interesting history in your family! Didn't your grandmother once tell us a story of a magician?"

"That is true. I have heard quite a few stories that my great ancestor was a kind and merciful magician. One of the seven that locked the monsters underground. In hopes that one day her and her six friends' kin would come together to save the monsters, she sacrificed her life to make a loop hole in the magic seal. It is said that in grieving their friends' lost life perseverance, purple, cast a spell on kindness' child. Nobody will tell me anything else though.. and I'm not sure I believe the old tale. There are so many different versions of the story." Alyssa sighs. I decide it might be time for a subject change.

"Well, we should probably do our job. Lets set her up in my room," I gesture for her to follow and we exit the kitchen together. We stick to our own thought as we go up the stairs and through the extra family room. When we reach my room I hand the kitten to Alyssa and start digging in my closet for a nicely sized box. I grab the biggest one I have and stuff my spare blanket into it.

"Do you think I should add anything else?" I ask Alyssas as I set the box at the foot of my bed.

"Maybe a toy in case she gets bored?" Alyssa suggests. I nod and grab the closet cat toy, a little catnip fish toy, and add it to the box. Alyssa leans down and gently placed the kitten on the blanket. The kitty begins to purr as it digs into the soft blanket. In a flash it is snoozing quietly.

"H-hey! S-stop that!" Jared's voice echoes through the house and we both laugh as we walk back downstairs and into the entry way. A small white dog is squirming in his arms trying to get free.

"Aww! Jax! Hi!" I greet as I rush over to take the dog from his arms. "I've missed you so much sweet doggy!" He wriggles about to reach up and lick at my face. "Oh grosssss!!" I say and set him down gently.

He runs off into the kitchen, and Alyssa moves over towards Jared to grab her separate bag of stuff for Jax. We all walk towards the kitchen, Jared a few steps behind Alyssa and I.

When I glance back I see the faint glow of teal mist surrounding him for a millisecond but when we make eye contact it disappears. I had almost forgotten about the new power. With his body languages I guessed real meant nervous. I smile at him kindly and he seems to perk up a bit, speeding up to walk by my side.

I turn to look at Alyssa and find a brown aura with red spots twirling around her. I have no guess on the brown, but I know red is the universal sign for anger. Was she really mad at me for inviting Jared? I roll my eyes and shake my head. She was being ridiculous.

When we enter the kitchen Alyssa places Jax's bag down in the counter and pulls out his food and water bowls; placing them near the double back doors. She places the food in a cabinet for the pet supplies while I fill up the water bowl with water from pure water bottles on the counter. She comes back over and drops half a cup of food in his bowl. He races over and starts eating excitedly with a pretty light purple aura surrounding him. 

Should I talk to Chara about this new power? I know she is across the house sleeping in my siblings room currently, but Alyssa didn't know that. Then an idea pops into my head.

I clap my hands together, effectively gaining the attention of Jared and Alyssa, "Hey! We should get Chinese takeout! Just like we used to do when you would spend the night when we were younger!" I say excitedly.

"Are you paying?" Alyssa questions with s raised eyebrow. Her aura shifts to a shade of lovely light pink, which I'm guessing is playful or teasing. I understand that she is teasing but there's a hint of honesty behind her words. I know she struggles with money but we try not to talk about it, because it makes her upset.

"Yep!" I say as I bounce over to the fridge and pull of the menu to my favorite Chinese takeout restaurant. I grab a nearby pad of paper and I pen, then walk over to sit at the table. I quickly scribble down what I want, plus some extra rice for Chara, then hand the menu to Alyssa. She looks over the menu then tells me what she wants, so I add it to the list.

She goes to hand me the menu and I simply gesture to Jared who immediately smiles and grabs the menu from her grasp. She sighs and simply accepts that he is going to be around. I write down what he wants then stuff the paper into his grasp. I lead him and Alyssa to the door. "Okay you two, have fun!" I put emphasis on the 'two.'  Alyssa opens her mouth to argue but I nudge her out the door with a pointed look and a glare when she begins to argue.

"Just go Alyssa! Or else you are buying your own dinner!" She grumbles and turns to follow Jared to the driveway. I smile and close the door then hurry back to the kitchen. Jax is just finished eating, so I take him out into the fenced in back door. As he runs off to explore and hopefully go to the bathroom, I walk over and sit on the edge of the pool to soak my feet in the cool water.

"Hey what's up?" Chara suddenly appears behind me, effectively making me jump. Right into the fucking pool

I splash around as I try to get my bearings. After a moment of Chara laughing a magical red aura surrounds me and pulls me up onto the side of the pool. "What the fuck Chara?!"

"I just couldn't help myself! That was just priceless!" Chara howls with laughter as she clutches her sides.

"Now I have to go change. Geez. So rude." I respond while I shake my head. Jax comes bounding over and sniffs at me while whining worriedly. His aura is a weird yellow green color, "I'm okay Jax." I say and pet his ears gently.  He seems satisfied as his aura shifts into that of true blue. He races back into the house, probably expecting us to follow.

I carefully get to m feet and look up at chara floating above me. She has a pretty violet aura, with teal and brown specks. How odd. I wonder what teal is..

"Come on, I need to change and I need to talk to you, but we don't have much time so I'll change while I tell you what's going on." She floats behind me as we enter the house, Jax joins us as we walk up to my room and he jumps up on the closest bean bag chair.

"Sit on my bed," Chara does as told. It bothers me that she floats like a ghost.

"So what's going on.. hm?" Her aura is now fully brown with a few teal specks. She faces away from my closet as I walk over and start undressing. I appreciate the privacy. I slip off my soaked top and toss it in the basket and start working on my soaked yoga pants.

"I think I've found a new power. There's this sort of Aura around people now. It's very off and on but more often then not I can see it."

"Oh?"

"Yeah I think it's like their emotions. Right now you have brown and teal. As far as I'm aware brown means troubled, and I'm guessing teal is nervous, but I'm not sure why you would be nervous."

"Well when people stay they need to talk it usually means something bad." I see her visibly relax, then her aura shifts again to a blue-violet color. It fits her better but I still get the feeling that she's thinking about something else.

"Oh.. one sec." I say as I slip into the closet and change my underwear and bra to clean dry ones. As I'm trying to pick a new outfit I hear Chara make a startled noise and I immediately rush out to see what is wrong. I am petrified to find Sans standing in the middle of my room, a few feet away with a yellow aura and a confused expression pointed towards Chara.

"Chara what are you-?" He trails off when I let out a little squeak. He turns and looks at me dumbfounded, his aura shifts to light green and then to magenta as his skull turns bright blue. He throws up his hands to cover his eyes, I hear the flutter of paper, and then he teleports away.

I dart into the closet and pull on the closest dress, and when I come back out I see Chara near the spot where Sans had appeared. She stuffs her hands in her pockets suddenly but I'm still to embarrassed to even question her actions. "oh my god." I say simply as I blush bright red and shake my head back and forth.

"Well hehe that's one way to break the ice. You know you really should leave a little bit more for him to imagine but now he's seen every inch of you." Chara teases with a light chuckle. My face heats up more and I jump onto my bed just to curl up on myself. I groan and shove my face into the pillow, letting out and I human screech.

"Oh my god I need to move to another town and change my name and never go outside ever again I want to die I want to fucking die oh my god oh my god-"

"Hey! Hey! Chill! You're gunna be okay!" Chara says as she sits i the bed beside me. She pays my back reassuringly. "If it makes you feel better Sans did that to me about a billion times when we were stuck underground."

"R-really?" I ask as I glance up at her, still blushing bright red. She nods and smiles down at me reassuringly. "I still don't know how the hell to face him after that.. geez what even is my life tho??" I shove my face into a pillow again.

Jax comes into my room and jumps up onto my bed, he paws at the comforter then curls up beside me. I reach over and pull him a little bit closer so I can rub my cheeks agains his soft fur. "I think you'll be okay (Y/n)." Chara states calmly. The sound of footsteps pounding up the stairs makes me tense up. Chara gets up and rushes over to the door to see who it is.

"Chara?! What are you doin here?" I hear Alyssa call as her footsteps come closer.

"I'm living here now, for the time being. But never mind that uh.." she points towards me and I watch as Alyssa enters the room.

"What happened?! Sans is downstairs blushing and hit his head in the wall over and over.." Alyssa moves over to sit on the bed beside me. She gives her dog a pet, then looks back down at me. I shift around to lay on my back and look up at the ceiling.

"I was changing and chara made a noise so I walked out of my closet and Sans was there and he saw me in a bra and underwear and thats it." I stumble over the words as I am still embarrassed as hell.

"Want me to kick his ass?" She asks immediately. That's her response to everything. I sigh and shake my head.

"No I should probably just go see what he wanted before he bangs a hole into my wall." I say as I hesitantly get to my feet. Alyssa and I walk towards the stairs, and I'm to busy being embarrassed to notice Chara stay behind in my room. I quietly make my way down the stairs and immediately notice the soft clunks coming from the living room. I gesture for Alyssa and Jared (who was in the kitchen watching Sans curiously.) to stay behind while I talk to him.

With slow nervous steps I walk over and watch Sans for a moment. His whole skull is dark blue, and his aura if fully magenta. I hesitantly reach out and poke his cheek bone, immediately gaining his attention. He whips around to face me, an I swear his skull gets two shades darker. (Fifty shades of blue lol)

"(Y-Y/n)! Oh god.. oh god I'm so so sorry!! I didn't mean to.. I'm not.. oh god!" He wails as he drops his head into his hands. I can't help but giggle as my cheeks heat up a bit more.

"Sans! It's fine... well it's not really fine.. don't do that ever again or so help me.." I trail off and look away from him, "but I know you didn't mean to, so it's okay."

He just stays silent with his blue skull resting in his hands. The only noticeable difference, is the addition of dark pink blotches circling in his aura. I haven't seen dark pink yet so I'm slightly confused.

"Sans?" I reach out and tug his hands away from his skull. They give and he looks up at me with bright large pinpricks in his eye sockets. For a moment they flash into s different shape but when I blink they are back to normal.

"(Y/n) I.." he trails off and shake his head before trying again. "I really really l-" his voice is strained and he groans while shaking his head back and forth. "I'm sorry I have to go.." then he disappears.

"Just imagine how embarrassing it's going to be to sing with him later tonight.." Jared says behind me. I groan and shake my head. "We could always cancel-"

"No!" I shout and whip around to face him with a glare. He seems genuinely surprised at my outburst. "I-I.."

"Oh no I get it. You have your reputation and all that... we should probably go eat though because we have to leave in two hours and you still have to get dressed and do your makeup." Jared replies carefully.

"Okay.. lets go eat I guess."

I try to keep my cool while hanging out with my friends, but I'm struggling to get relaxed. I find that Alyssa and Jared have started to warm up to each other, and chara fits right in which is pretty exciting. But I'm quite certain Sans was about to confess to me right after seeing me half naked, and I'm not sure where to go from there. Tonight is going to be a long night..


	21. 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the second chapter for today. Again, no centering because I’m posting over 10,000 words today.

(A/n) I'm sorry if this is beginning to get a little bit to out there, but I like to add in little surprises to my books that my readers don't expect! Just let me know your thoughts on this, because I can always tone it down if you'd prefer less magic n stuff :3

 

"Are you sure you still want to do this?" Chara questions me from a few feet away. Currently, I'm standing in front of my floor length mirror in the bathroom. She is just outside the open door, watching me stares at my reflection.

I let out a long, deep sigh, and turn to Alyssa for help. She stands from her seat, which was the edge of the bathtub, and walks over to me. "I think you should. You're always telling me about how your father worries about your reputation, so cancelling thirty minutes before a gig isn't the best idea. Plus, Sans doesn't know that you are you, so why worry?" She wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me into a side hug.

I glance back at the mirror and watch as her pretty violet aura swirls around my teal one. I have a lot to worry about, so her 'reassurances' fall on deaf ears. I sigh again, and she releases me from her grip. I shoot her a weak smile and mumble, "you're right," Then turn and walk towards Chara, who quickly moves out of the bathroom doorway. "I should put on my shoes, Jared is going to be back any minute."

"Where did he go again?" Chara asks as she follows Alyssa and I to my room. I grab the shoebox off my desk and sit in my desk chair. I spin around to face Alyssa and Chara who are both settling on my bed.

"I sent him to deliver Sans' suit." I respond as I begin to strap on my heels. Alyssa nods and Chara rolls her eyes.

"Good luck getting him to wear a suit." Chara scoffs and begins to laugh. In that very instant the door downstairs opens and closes, then footsteps thump up the stairs. Jared appears and strides towards us with a pretty true blue aura swirling around him.

"Hey beautiful~!" He purrs as he enters my room. "Ladies." He says politely with a nod towards Alyssa and Chara. I chuckle as he holds out a hand to help me into my feet. I wobble a bit on the heels and he steadies me.

I take a few cautious steps forward and then let go of his supporting hand. "You ready to go?" He asks and I move back over to the desk.

"Yea just one second." I reply as I flip through my sketchbook. I finally stop when I come to the most recent sketch of two cuddling kitties. He asked me to write some puns when he commissioned me but I decided to allow him to pick the puns.

"What's that?" Alyssa asks as I tear out the page.

"Sans asked me, Blue Crystal, to draw a picture for my birthday."

"Oh okay."

"Alright, we should go." I turn to follow Jared, who was making his way towards the stairs, but pause in the doorway of my room. "Can y'all.. just hangout or something?"

Alyssa and chara share a look then turn and nod at me together. Chara turns back to look at Alyssa who giggles a bit. I shake me head, I'm quiet certain they are going to get along really well. I join Jared downstairs and we both walk out to get in the limo. He assured me that Sans would not remember this car, then we are on our way to Sans' place.

As we turn the corner onto his street I feel even more on edge. This is going to be so awkward! How do I even act normal? Ugh.

The moment we pull up the front door opens and sans comes running out. He teleports into the car and waves at me. "Yo." I giggle a bit.

"You couldn't just open the door?" I ask between giggles.

"Too lazy." He shrugs and messes with a dark blue bag he has in his hands. He reaches in and pulls out the mask I had made him. Sans stares down at it for a moment, as if hesitating, then brings it up to cover his skull. He must be shaking because he struggles to tie the strings.

(Quick A/n: to describe the mask, it's a white cat mask that comes down a few centimeters belowhis eyes sockets. It's got grey ribbon, and gray eat fluff.)

"Let me." I mumble as I take the strings from his hand and tie them securely. I notice then that he has a teal aura with light purple specks swirling about in it. It was pretty and I become sort of mesmerized as I watch it float and twist around him.

"Is something wrong?" Sans asks as he looks at me curiously.

"No, I was just admiring how good that suit fits! You even tied the tie right." He chuckles.

"Papyrus tied it on, though not without question.. I don't usually wear formal stuff, so he thought this was a date." His cheekbones start to turn light blue as he looks down at the floor of the limo.

I begin to blush at the thought, and I become even more red when I notice Jared chuckling up ahead. "He's so innocent. Most people don't even bother to dress up nice, even for first dates. So I doubt you would." I say chuckling nervously, turning to break up the tension filled silence. I turn back to look at Sans and find his originally teal aura was now pure magenta, and his light blue dusted cheekbones were dark blue now.

"For certain people I would heh."

"O-oh I see." I giggle nervously again and turn to look out the window. We are getting close to the club we are singing at. "So what should your name be?" I asked while I watch the people walking through town.

"I was thinking Snowy. In honor of an old pal."

"Alright. You ready for this?" He lets out a nervous laugh and shakes his head.

"Nope."

"Same to be honest. I don't like clubs. So many people, not to mention the drugs and alcohol and college students making out." I sigh deeply and look at him sadly. "I am not so sure about this." Sans seems slightly taken aback my quiet comment, as he freezes and stares at me blankly.

Then, after a moment, he reaches out and takes one of my hands and holds it gently between both of his. He looks deep into my eyes and smiles kindly, "it's going to be okay, I will be with you the entire night." He reassures in a hushed, but still rather deep, voice that sends shivers down my spine.

Color explodes in my cheeks and I try to stutter out a response, but no words come. It does not help that I was beginning to really enjoy him holding my hand. His phalanges were cool against my skin, yet they radiate a light warmth.

"Th-thanks..?" I mumble confusedly. I find myself tempted to do something. Be it kiss him, or tell him the truth about me, neither could happen.

"I hate to interrupt, but we are here." Jared says playfully, making me quickly tear my hand away and glare at the back of his head as he climbs out of the car. He strides over and opens my door for me, Smiling encouragingly. He could not make up his mind. I'm guessing that the emerald green dust dancing around him meant he was feeling mischievous.

With a sigh, I climb out of the car and step up on the curb. I can feel, rather then hear, the music pumping in the club above. With the sound proof walls it was a peaceful environment, but it was hard to ignore the energy thrumming through the air. A moment before I can turn around and walk away with my tail tucked between my legs Sans appears beside me, Jared follows soon after.

I notice then the small gathering of people staring at me and Sans. I catch a few whispers, mostly wondering who the white masked being I was with was. "Let's go.." I mumble nervously as I link arms with Jared and Sans and tug them towards the entrance. Jared follows immediately, probably used to the behavior, but Sans stumbles a few steps as he states and me anxiously. "You're going to be okay." I reassure him quietly as we march through the open double doors.

Sans notices my good friend snowdrop before I do, and tugs is in her direction. I follow laughingly lightly. "Snowdrop! Hey!" He greets warmly and she seems somewhat confused as she looks him up and down. Then she turns to look at me questioningly.

"Hello my friend, it is nice to see you again. This is Snowy, I've told him a lot about you." I respond calmly, Sans seems to notice his mistake and tenses slightly.

"Y-yes! I have heard only good things about you! It is so nice to finally meet you!" He says in mock excitement.

"Ah well it is good to meet you as well, Snowy. Am I to assume you are Crystals allusive partner for tonight's show?"

"He is indeed." It seems silly to talk so formally with her as she already knew who I really was, but Sans could benefit from the display.

"Well then you can go on up, you know the way dearest! I hope to see you again soon Crystal, and you too Snowy!" She acknowledges Jared with a small nod and a smiles but moves away as a monster and a human couple enter the restaurant. It made me slightly sad to see how different people treated Jared when compared to me, but he never seemed put off by it.

"Alright, this way." Jared says as he pulls me and sans along. He was suddenly in a hurry, how odd.He leads us to the stairs and slips in front of me, taking them two at a time.

"It takes a bit to get in the correct mindset." I tell Sans quietly. "A lot of people figured out who I was in the first few weeks." He seems surprised, as he pauses in the middle of the stairs. I stop one step above him and glance back at him.

"Really?" He seems thoughtful, and blushes lightly, "well.. you know who I am.. would you tell me who you are?" His pretty good aura shifts and changes into a dark blue violet shade, that I don't appreciate much.

"Ah uhm haha." I blush and glance up at Jared who is silently watching us. "Maybe at some point in the future.. I'm not sure you'd want to be friends with me if you knew the truth." I sigh and glance and look into his eye sockets, which went empty when I finished speaking.

"Why wouldn't I want to be your friend?" Orange specks float around and join the dark aura. For some reason the multicolored aura makes him look dangerous.

"I dunno." I glance away and mentally kick myself. This was not a good way to go about this conversation.

"Do.. do we know each other?" To my surprise I find that same hopeful golden hue mix into the pretty aura dancing around him. It takes every bit of my will to shake my head.

"No. You just wouldn't be happy to figure out who I am." If kills me to lie to him, and I actually have to turn away, then I hurry up the stairs and nervously greet Jared. He glares over my shoulder at Sans, so I place a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, he is simply curious, and I can't blame him. This is a very high stress situation, so I can forgive his forwardness." I tell quietly.

Jared turns and gives me a half hearted smile, then grabs my hand and leads me up to the bouncer standing in front of the climb. A moment later I hear Sans shuffle up behind us.

"Crystal, Jared, welcome back." The bouncer greets in his rough intimidating voice. He is a dragon monster, which is shown by his green scaly skin and large pointy wings. His eyes, which are a bright gold, move away from us and land on Sans behind me. "Who are you?"

"He is with me Boris." I respond for Sans, earning a scoff from the dragon. A bit of grey smoke streams from his nostrils and flies into Sans' face, who coughs quietly.

"If you say so miss, what should I put down as his name?" He pulls out a little black notepad, fireproof no doubt, and opens it up.

"Snowy." Sans speaks up before I can. His voice is lower then normal, he is clearly agitated. In fact, I'd imagine his aura is speckled with red flecks right. This earns a quiet chuckle from Boris, who writes the name down and slips the little book back in his pocket.

"Alright, you're free to go. Have fun kids." Boris dismisses as he steps away from the door. Jared gives Boris a nod as he opens the door for me and Sans. The loud music inside hits me hard and I struggle to keep my composure as I enter the club.

If the music wasn't overbearing enough, the club was packed full of sweaty college students and I could see every color of the rainbow swirling around the ocean of people. I could see mostly light pink, dark pink, and blue violet. These drunk lusty twenty something year olds. Ugh. Needless to say, the club was not my first pick. But now that I had to plan a surprise birthday party for myself, it was a good idea to have the club owner owing me a favor.

I'm brought out of my thoughts when a cold hand grabs my own. A look over to my right shows a regretful looking Sans with a magenta aura that has teal and ice blue specks. "I'm sorry.." he mumbles while looking away. To reassure him that it was okay I intertwined our fingers and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. He doesn't seem to notice as he continues to scan the room with small pinpricks.

"We have a bit till you guys are on, want to get some drinks?" Jared whispers in my left ear. I nod and he grabs my wrist to lead me over to the bar. Sans follows closely behind after a couple encouraging tugs of his hand. When we get to the bar we each take a seat. Sans is visibly shaking, so I feel I have to intervene before he backs out.

"Hey, Sans." I squeeze his hand to get his attention and a moment later he looks over at me nervously. I lean closer to him so he can hear me and say, "I promise you it's going to be okay. Once we get up there and start singing, all of your worries will melt away." He seems to flush at the closeness, which leads me to blush as well. In that moment a door opens behind the bar and out walks a fire monster.

"Hey! Grillby!" Sans yells at the sight of him. Grillby strides over to us and adjusts his glasses, anime style.

"Hello, Stranger." He says in a quiet but smooth voice. His glasses reflect light so we can't see his eyes. I bite back a giggle. Sans looks at me confusedly, but I just shrug and immediately turn away before he saw my goofy grin. "What can I get you this evening, Crystal?"

"Literally anything that will give me a buzz, and one for each of them too." I point to my companions and smile at Grillby who simply nods. Then he begins pouring drinks. He walks away to grab a bottle and Sans leans over to me.

"I thought he knew?" Sans asks.

"Jared made a memory potion for him. He doesn't remember."

"A memory potion? You erased his memory?" Sans looks over at Jared who nods. "So.. have you used any potions on me?" Grillby comes back over with three drinks and sets them down in front of us, then moves off to serve a cat monster who had just walked up to the bar.

I take a huge swing of the drink then turn back to sans, "Yea, you could have found out who I really was so Jared used a memory potion." Sans shrugs and takes a drink.

"When?"

"Earlier today." Sans' eye sockets widen and he glances between Jared and me.

"Wow.. you're that dead set on keeping it a secret huh?" I sigh and take another drink. I was not enjoying this conversation. I couldn't stop thinking about earlier when he had teleported into my room. Ugh.

"Y-yea.. sorry.." I mumble and glance over at Jared. He seems to have settled in and is watching the people dance around the club. Sans' hand brushes over my cheek below my mask so I turn back to look at him. He smiles sadly.

"If that's really what you want then I'll stop bothering you about it. I'll let you tell me in your own time." He reassures me. If only he knew how much I wanted to tell him. He deserved the truth, but I was just terrified that he would hate me for lying to him.

"Thanks.." I mumble. Sans turns away and sighs, then hums in approval and downs the rest of his drink. Just then the upbeat music fades off and a quieter pop song begins to play. A glance over to the stage shows the Dj pulling off his headphones and packing up his keyboard. I finish my drink, as does Jared, and get down off the bar stool.

"Come on, let's set up." Jared is by my side immediately and Sans follows after a bit of hesitation. We skirt around the crowd of dancing people and monsters and enter a door leading to backstage.

The Dj gives me a curt nod as he places his keyboard in its case and exits through the same door. I take a good look around at the equipment, then send a nod Jared's way.He jogs over to the mic stands and caries it out onto the stage. He begins setting up the extra mic as I lead Sans over to the two guitar cases leaning against the far wall.

I snap open the sky blue case and pull out my acoustic guitar. It has sky blue strings and a pale blue strap, it was the guitar I used for formal gigs. Jared comes back in and picks up a stool then carries it out. I notice then that Sans is just staring at me blankly, empty eye sockets and all, which sends a shiver down my spine. It felt as though he was seeing right through me. "Hey, aren't you going to tune your guitar?" He jumps a bit, as if startled, then looks into my eyes with barely visible pinpricks in his eye sockets.

"Uh.." I gesture to the other, dark blue, case. His pinpricks light up, and he hurries over to open the case. He gently pulls out the snow white guitar, and looks up at me with a bright smile. His pupils shift into stars and I honestly can say I have never seen him this excited.

"I'm glad you like it!" I say with a chuckle, then watch as Sans tunes his guitar. He looks kind of cute as he hunches over and smiles at the guitar. I'm so entranced that when finishes I don't notice until we have met eyes again. He blushes a bit and I notice out of the corner of my eyes that his aura turns light pink.

"Heh why don't you take a picture, it'll last longer." He says playfully. My face blazes and I look away shyly, so I begin to tune my guitar as a distraction. Jared comes back a moment later.

"Hey, the stage is set, are you ready?" He asks while looking between the two of us, his aura is a beautiful light purple; it suits him.

"Yea." Sans says, I just nod and finish tuning my guitar. Jared moves over to the control panel and changes the clubs lights, fading between pale blue and dark blue. Then he sets the music to fade out and gesture to Sans and I.

I send a smile Sans' way then lead him out onto the stage. I choose the stool farther from the bar and Sans sits on the one next to me. Grillby sends a wave our way and I can tell he is smiling. Sans would never know that Grillby actually knew who Snowy really was. Grillby simply told me it was best if Sans didn't think anybody knew.

I scoot up to the mic and smile down at the sea of monsters and people. Some were talking amongst each other while others simply stated back up at me. "Hello good patrons of this lovely establishment, I hope you are having a fun time on this beautiful Saturday night." A few people turn away from their conversations to pay attention. "I am Blue Crystal, and this is my best friend Snowy." I turn and gesture to Sans, which earns a few drunken cheers, "would you like to say anything Snowy?"

He glances away from the crowd and stares at me nervously, though he turns back to the crowd and leans into the mic. "Hey everybody, I don't know if you can tell but I'm a little bit nervous." He says truthfully with a small shrug, "this is my first time playing in public, so you can only imagine my nerves right now heh." A few assorted monsters and humans cheer when he finishes and his cheekbones are dusted with light blue at all the attention.

Soon the cheers taper off and I speak up again, "Anyways, tonight we are going to be playing a couple duets and a solo each, starting with a duet." I gesture to Sans, who immediately starts playing the bass chord. "This is 'I hate you I love you' by Gnash." I add in the extra chords on my guitar and begin my part. I feel connected with this song, especially when Sans begins to sing his lines.

The crowd seems to enjoy the song, and Sans is really into it. It's like he felt the words in his heart just like I do. I force myself to stop thinking about impossible things and focus on the song, and before I know it the song comes to a close and the crowd cheers. Sans glances over at me nervously so I nod.

"Alright everybody, I will be playing the first solo for you." On cue the light blue light above me fades off and Sans' dark blue light brightens a bit. He begins to strum the sad tune, "I bring you 'Let It Go' by James Bay."

The second he started singing I found myself mesmerized again. I was so infatuated with the skeleton that if we were alone right now I'd surely kiss him. His aura had long since turned into a lovely shade of true blue, and it fit him quite well. If I had a say in it he would always have a calming blue aura. He seems very emotionally attached to this song, and I wonder, very briefly, if he was singing it about Crystal and him. But my mind is quick to tell me to stop being unreasonable and face the facts, he was singing it about Chara.

I feel myself beginning to get jealous but I'm snapped out of my trance when the door to the bar opens and somebody enters. I move my attention to the mysterious figure, and bite my lip to hold back a gasp when they turn my way and I find the person was Frisk.

It's surprising to see them here, considering they were only 16; but then I remember Sans talking about how he and Frisk went to Grillbys underground a lot. He must make some exceptions to his 18+ policy then. My eyes follow Frisk as she travels around the edge of the dancing people and stops in front of Grillby at the bar. They speak to each other for a moment and then Frisk climbs up on a bar stool. She places a bit of money on the counter and Grillby does the same. Were they betting? On what?

Sans continues singing in his mesmerizing voice; he doesn't seem to have noticed Frisks' entrance. Grillby pours some kind of drink, hopefully nonalcoholic, for Frisk and she picks it up then sounds around on her seat to face the stage. She takes a small sip from her drink, then looks up at me and meets eyes with me. She smirks as if she knows some big secret and the smirk sends shivers down my spine.

Sans' song ends and the light above me turns back on. For a moment I feel like a deer caught in the headlights, but I quickly pull myself together and force a smile. "Doesn't he have such s lovely voice?" I ask the crowd, which cheers in response, even Frisk claps a bit. "Alright, this next song is going to be 'Stay With Me' by Sam Smith. Hope you enjoy." I say, my voice tinged with nerves. I begin to play the chords, as does Sans, as I watch Frisk carefully. She seems almost smug, and it was bothering me.

Sans sings most of the lyrics for this one, I hum along gently and occasionally add in the extra parts. I'm not sure how he concentrated though because he keeps glancing in over at me. At some point mid-song I catch him again and meet his gaze. He immediately blushes and shifts around to look down at his guitar. I seriously regret the songs we picked to be honest, I feel very awkward.

The amount of emotion was a bit overwhelming, as I had several things on my mind already and now Frisk was here. I miss played a note, and people noticed. Sans glances over at me curiously, but I just stare straight forward. I finish the song with shaky fingers, getting the occasional worried glance from Sans.

When the song ends sans leans over between the mics, "hey, are you okay?"

"Yea I just got lost in my thoughts, sorry." I dismiss immediately, then lean up to the mic. "I now bring you a sad but enchanting tune,"  the light above sans fades off, leaving me exposed and anxious. I shake off my nerves and turn my attention to my guitar, "'Lost Boy, by Ruth B'" I mumble to the mic, then begin plucking the chords.

I take a quick moment to remember the real reason I had picked this song. It was a song I wanted to sing to Sans, a song I was about to sing to Sans. Just pretend it's you and Sans.

There was a time when I was alone, no where to go and no place to call Home." I peep up at Sans through my lashes and find him watching me play. "My only friend was the man on the moon, and even sometimes he would go away too."  A small pause as I bring my head up to stare straight at Sans.

"Then one night as I closed my eyes, I saw a shadow flying high. He came to me with sweetest smile, told me he wanted tot talk for a while. He said; Peter Pan, that's what they call me. I promise that you'll never be lonely." His skull begins to glow a faint, but noticeable, blue so I look away, towards frisk. "And ever since that night.."

"I am a lost boy, from never land. Usually hanging out with Peter Pan." Frisk looks me straight in the eye then rolls her eyes and scoffs. "And when we're bored we play in the woods, always on the run from Captain Hook. 'Run rum lost boy' they say to me, Away from all of reality." She takes a drink, finishing it, then sets it aside and crosses her arms. She sends me a hearty glare. What the fuck?

As I continue through the song I watch her passive aggressively hate me from the bar. Sans keeps watching me and I wonder broadly if he had felt my eyes when I had been watching him earlier. Sorry buddy. Despite these two stressors I make it through the song and come out in one piece on the other side.

When I glance over at Sans as the chords slow I notice for a moment that his eye lights flash to a different shape. But it's gone before I can get a good look. He gives me an encouraging smile as the light above him fades back in. Jared must be having fun with all the special affects back stage. Sans glances up at the light then at me, so I give him a tiny nod.

"Before we continue can you just give this lovely lady another round of applause? She has the most crystal clear singing voice!" A good portion of the monsters and a few humans laugh at the pun, others clap and a few send out a few shrill whistles. Even Frisk and I smile, and I giggle quietly but I wouldn't ever admit it to him.

"Alright alright settle down." He pitches in after a moment. He still has the calm blue aura, and I can't help but be proud of him. Music was good for him. He was good for music. I'd be lying if I said I didn't honestly consider offering him to become my partner full time. He told me he struggled with money, and he had the talent to get very far in a musical career. I shake my head as Sans looks over at me. I must have zoned out while he talked because he was look slightly confused.

"Oh!" I whisper shout at him, and begin to play the soft chords of 'Can't Help Falling in love.' He seems to examine my expression for a few moments, then faces forward again. I notice then that his guitar had disappeared, Jared must have grabbed it while I was zoned out.

Sans still hadn't noticed Frisk, to my surprise, and sang out the lyrics loud and clear. I had heard him play this song a few times before but never this good. I can't help myself, every time I hear him sing it catches my attention. It doesn't help that he had openly confessed his love for me without even knowing he was confessing. Also there was the whole 'seeing me half naked' thing that happened earlier. His presence demanded my attention at this point.

I feel Frisks eyes burning holes into the side of my head so I look at her and glare back. Instead of backing down she actually laughs and shakes her head, the. Looks me in the eye with the same smug smirk from earlier. She was ruining the mood. I wanted to relax and enjoy every moment but I couldn't stop worrying about what that look was. And why was she here? On tonight of all nights?

The final song seems to be never ending as I worry about every possible reason behind Frisk being here. Finally, after what seems like hours, Sans brings the song to a close. I turn away from Frisk and back to the rest of the crowd, "hey everyone! It was great being here with my buddy Snowy here, and all of you! I hope to see some of your beautiful faces again soon. Sadly, that is all the time we have, but I hope to be back next week. Please joins us again!" Sans and I wave down at the crowd then head to back stage.

Jared greets us and takes my guitar back to its case. I let out a deep sigh and then turn to Sans with a tired smile. "You did great." I compliment, which seems to make him very happy.

"It was so thrilling! But also so calming! I felt so many thing but also nothing all at once! It was just exhilarating!" He says excitedly. "Not to mention singing with you! Your voice is just gorgeous."

"Hey! Hey! Not time for flirting! I'm tired so I bet you guys are too. Let's go home." Jared mutters as he strides back over. He nudges us towards the door. The moment we exit back stage Frisk is up and pushing through the crowd to meet us. When she breaks through the crowd Sans gasps quietly and stiffens up beside me. We both freeze as Frisks blank stare rakes across us.

"Hey Frisk, is something the matter?" I ask as she practically stomps over to us. The only ossicle explanation for this anger was that she knew that I had lied.

"Nope."

"H-hey." Sans stutters as she looks over expectantly. She looks him up and down with a large smirk.

"Hey. Looking good Sans." This time Sans gasps rather loudly and takes a step back as if he had been physically slapped. First rolls their eyes. "Of course I know it's you. I've been listening to your stupid voice and your stupid puns long enough to know what you sound like."

"She got you good Snowy~" I purr and he groans. The smile I was wearing is instantly wiped away when she turns her Medusa stare on me.

"So I heard you were planning a birthday party for (Y/n), and I wanted to ask to help you." The knowing smile made sense now. I beg her with my eyes to stop but she continues anyways. "You know I had this weird thought on my way over. How awkward do you think it would be if Crystal was (Y/n) and she had to plan a surprise party for herself?"


	22. 21

My life legit flashed before my eyes. I stared blankly at Frisk, who smirks at me with a dangerous glint in her eyes. Her aura was an enchanting emerald green, and while I wasn't particularly happy with the situation I couldn't help but think that it was fitting.

The Dj from before brushes past us, bringing me back to life. I force a smile and then laugh at the notion. "I would imagine that would be pretty frustrating and nerve wracking. If I was (Y/n) how would I show up to my own party?" I giggle again and shake my head, hopefully playing the part well. Sans seems to buy it and begins to laugh with me. Frisk seems a bit frustrated by this. She scoffs at me and turns her attention back to Sans.

"Snowy you played good tonight. I was impressed." She flirts a bit and I have to shove my jealousy away. She was just trying to get a rise out of me. Sans smiles a bit.

"Thanks kid." When he calls her kid I instantly feel better. It was like the worst kind of friend zone. He had only called me kid once, and had quickly corrected himself. The small gesture meant the world to me to be honest.

"Anyways, I wanted to talk to Crystal about something, do you mind if I borrow her?"

"No of course not. Jared and I can just go get a drink." Sans says. Jared sends me a questioning look and I simply nod, which prompts him to lead Sans off towards the bar. Frisk grabs my wrist and leads me after them.

"Where are we going."

"Grillby has an office we can use for privacy." She says over her shoulder as she pulls me to the bar. "Hey Grillby! You mind if we talk in your office?" Frisk asks as she walks up to the bar. Grillby nods to the door next to the counter. Sans gives me a thumbs up as Frisk drags me into the office.

When I enter to office she closes the door and slides the lock into place, then leans against the door with her arms crossed. A sigh slips through my lips and I slowly turn around to face her.

"Frisk. What is bothering you?" I ask when she refuses to meet my gaze. She smiles sadly at me, but still refuses to look me in the eyes.

"You know, I thought you trusted me." She shakes her head and glares at the ground. "I've done nothing to make you think I'm not trustworthy, have I?"

"What do you mean? Of course not!"

"I must have."

"Why?"

"Sans told me about something, so I went over to (Y/n)s' house to talk to her about it, only to find she wasn't there. When I got back home Papyrus was talking on the phone with Mettaton about how Sans had just gotten in the back seat of a limo and it drove off."

I stay silent, as I watch the emotions twirling around in her aura. She was mad, but she seemed surprised too and slight sad too. She continues to glare at the floor as she speaks up again. "So I became rather suspicious. And I remembered how Toriel was very clever, and found out about things most others don't."

She sighs and tilts her head down so her hair covers half of her face. "I'm not proud to admit it but I found myself snooping through her diary, and I found exactly what I was expecting." She looks up and meets my eyes, sadness apparent in her expression. "Why didn't you tell me the truth, (Y/n)?"

I cover my mouth in hopes to cover up the gasp that bubbles up in my throat. I can feel adrenaline, and magic, burning through my veins as I seek out a response. "I-I.."

"Please tell me if I have done something wrong." She mumbles sadly.

"I... I'm just so scared! I'm terrified of people knowing that it's me. I'm scared it would scare you all away.. I'm so sorry Frisk. I'm sorry I'm a coward..." I trail off and ship around to hide the tears welling up I my eyes. I rip off my mask and toss it aside carelessly, then wipe at my continuously falling tears. "I'm sorry!" I sob into my hands and begin shaking uncontrollably. "I'm such a fucking wuss.. I lied to my own friends.. and I've been hiding under that damn mask." I mumble as I dip my head and continue to sob.

"W-woah! (Y/n)!" Frisk shouts and hurries over to stand in front of me. She lifts my head and forces my hands from my face. She wipes at my rear stained face, "It's okay (Y/n). I understand. Please stop crying. I don't think any less of you." She pulls me into a hug so I bury my face into her shoulder and continue to shake in her arms.

"B-b-but what about s-sans? He w-will n-never accept m-m-me.." I stutter out between sobs and gulps of air.

"Do you really think he wouldn't accept you because you have a secret? Everybody has secrets (Y/n), even Sans. If you told him, I know he will be glad you were honest with him."

"How do you know?" I pull away from her comforting embrace and take a step back. My hands form fists as I stare at her with tears still leaking from my eyes. "I'm just some lying cheater trying to get him to fall in love with me!" I shout at her.

"Oh (Y/n).. he already loves you. When he showed up at your house earlier he was going to ask you out, but then.. you know. He was worried you would get the wrong idea so he ran." She shakes her head sadly and looks at me pleadingly. "And he is here. He is right outside that door. He was just up on stage, acting all cool for you, even though he used to tell me how terrified he was of singing in front of others."

I stay silent as I look down again and cross my arms in front of my chest as a barrier. "He loves (Y/n), and he loves Crystal." She leans down and gently picks my mask up, then closes the gap between us. "He loves you." She offers my mask to me, but I just look at her nervously. "I promise." She reassures quietly. I hesitantly take my mask and tie it around my head again.

"Are you sure?" I whisper, she just nods then moves past me to unlock and open the door which she holds open for me. I slowly exit the room, sending her a nervous smile as I go. Sans' eyes meet mine the second I exit the room and his aura radiates nervousness. Frisk and I walk over to Jared and Sans.

"Are you ready to go home?" Jared asks while glancing between Frisk and I.

"Yeah." I look at Frisk, "you want a ride?" She shakes her head immediately.

"No thanks. I drove Moms car here so I need to get it back to our house." She then turns away and hurries to the exit, sending me a wink over her shoulder before leaving.

"Okay then. You ready to go Sans?" He nods and downs a shot then hops off the bar stool. 

"Let's go." Jared says and nudges us towards the exit. Why was he in such a hurry tonight? We exit the club and quickly make our way through the restaurant. I wanted to talk with Snowdrop but Jared kept hurry us so I didn't have time. Did he have a date or something?

I notice right before I enter the limo that Frisk was sitting in her car watching us. The ride back to Sans' place was rather silent, we were both tired and I honestly didn't know what to say; but the silence was nice.

When we pull up Sans puts his mask and gloves back into his bag and climbs out. It felt weird to end just like that so I jump out of the car and walk with him to the door.

"Thanks for this." He finally breaks the silence when we get to front door.

"Y-yea. Thanks for agreeing to do this with me."

"I'd love to sing with you anytime, just give me a bit more notice next time, okay?"

"Yeah.." He turns a dog to go inside so I hurriedly speak up, "h-hey.. Sans?"

"Yea?" He turns back around, hope written all over his face.

"I j-just wanted to say uhm.." I trail off and blush a bit, "well I.." I stop again and let my head lower as I glare at the ground and sigh. "I had fun tonight." I say dumbly. 

"Yeah bud. Me too. See ya!" He gives me a kind smile then enters the house, leaving me in my sad silence. I hear a car approach and turn to watch as Frisk pulls up and parks in the driveway. She exits the car and looks up at me hopefully. I just sigh and shake my head, then rush back to the limo.

"Let's go." I mumble then turn to glare out the window. I felt rather silly for being so scared. I had just always told myself that nobody would like me if I told them the truth; and now that I liked Sans I couldn't bring myself to admit my secret to him. I send a quiet thanks to Jared when he stops in front of my house, then hurry to the front porch.

I shut the door quietly and slip past Alyssa and Chara who are watching a movie on the couch together. "I'm going to bed, please don't bother me." I say loud enough for them to hear when Alyssa looks over at me.

"Oh okay. Goodnight."

I march up the stairs and rush into my room, then throw myself into my bed dramatically. I drop my mask next to my bed and curl up, willing myself to fall asleep. But sleep doesn't come. I just sit and remember everything that had happened since I met Sans. I wonder what the future has in store for us. Will this all end well for us?


	23. 22

~Sans POV~

 

I lean against the front door when it closes behind me and run a hand across my skull. My nonexistent heart was pounding right now. I really thought she was going to tell me who she was. I was rather disappointed that she still didn't trust me, but I wouldn't force it out of her.

I sigh and lean over to glance through the window next to the door and watch as she runs towards the limo. Her beautiful (H/c) hair whips in the wind behind her and I blush as I imagine running my phalanges through the soft locks of hair. I'm so focused on the images in my head that I don't even notice Frisk enter the house until she greets me.

"Sans." Frisks says my name softly as she walks over to stand beside me.

"O-oh! Frisk. Hey." I mutter with a shortglance in her direction, before turning to watch the limo depart.

"What are you doing?"

"Just making sure they left without issue." I say as I turn away and walk through the living room. She follows silently, seemingly trying to read my mood as I enter the kitchen and walk over to the fridge.

"So.."

"So?" I open the fridge and grab a water. Ketchup sounded appealing, but my throat felt dry and my voice was a bit scratchy.

"You and Crystal huh?" I glance over and tilt my head in question as I open up my water and take a drink. "Y'all seem awfully close..I'd even go so far as to say boyfriend and girlfriend close." Frisk continues nonchalantly. I almost spray the water in my mouth everywhere but I quickly cover my teeth and swallow it.

I send a glare at Frisk who begins to giggle, "We are not. More like best friends, I'd say." I look away and blush a bit as I continue, "you know I already have my eyes on somebody else.." I mutter. Her laughter grows, as does my blush.

"I mean.. if you like (Y/n) id imagine you'd like Blue to." Frisk mutters as her laugh dies off.

"What?"

"Well they look very similar.. didn't you notice?" There is an evil glint in her eyes that scares me a bit. What is she playing at right now? What could I say to that..?

"So what? (Y/n) and Blue are totally different people." I lean against the counter next to the fridge and take a moment to think over their differences. "Like (Y/n) is really shy and closed off, but she likes to be a part of things. While blue is outgoing and prefers to simply watch other people do things."

"That's quite controversial." Frisks mutters while shaking her head.

"How is that."

"As far as I'm aware they are the complete opposite. (Y/n) like to watch others, and she is super outgoing. Blue is the reserved/ shy one. That's why she hides her identity behind a mask."

"I suppose they both bounce between extrovert and introvert. I'm surprised they aren't friends."

Frisk lets out a dramatic sigh and seems put off by this whole conversation. "Okay sans. Yeah. I'm going to sleep." She waves to me and turns away, then disappears into the dark hall leading to the stairs.

I make a mental note to talk to Frisk about the subject again soon. She clearly knew something, and it was best I figure out what. Frisk wasn't the best with secrets, so I needed to know just how bad things were going to be. There are some things that are better left in the dark.. which Frisk and I often disagree about.

With a sigh I reach over and pick up my bag so I can follow after her. The whole house is quiet, which is a bit odd since it's only like 9 right now, but whatever. Everybody was probably doing their own things in their own rooms. As I walk down the hall lined with doors I hear Alphys giggling, and the sound of whispering coming from Undynes room.

Most of the doors are shut, in fact all of them except one, Papyrus' room. There was a soft glow coming from the room, which made shadows dance around as if he had a candle lit. I glance in as I walk past and find him hunched over his desk with a scented candle lit next to him. That's a bit odd.

I set my bag next to my door and walk back over to his slightly ajar door. I place two soft knocks on the wood and push it open. When he hears me he jumps up to his feet and slams his phone down on the desk, making me jump a bit.

"OH!" He shouts, but quickly corrects himself, "oh, hello brother." He looks down at me a bit nervously and I can't help but chuckle. He was a terribly actor, but it was cute that he tried.

" I just got home and thought I'd check on you bro." I glance between him and the candle, "since when did you start liking candles?"

"Nyeh?" He says softly. When he curiously looks over towards his desk I can visibly see him get mor nervous. "Ah, right. It was a gift from a uh F-friend" he explains, while messing with his uncovered phalanges. Just then his phone chimes a soft tone and he glances over his shoulder then looks back at me. If it wasn't for the candle casting the shadow over his face I might have missed the slight blush tinting his cheekbones.

"Aren't you going to check that?" I question curiously, now getting suspicious. Why was everybody acting weird tonight? He shakes his head, refusing to look at me. "ok" I smirk and teleport behind him, snatching up his phone before he had even realized I had moved.

Alyssa: Alright, can't wait~ I should go, somethings going on with (Y/n). I'll talk to you later cutie~ good night <3

I suck in a deep breath and ship around to face my slightly dazed brother. "Alyssa, huh?"

"G-give me th-that!" He gasps and snatches the phone from my hands. His skull is slowly becoming a darker shade of orange as he reads over the message. He tosses his phone onto his bed and covers his bright orange cheekbones.

"What cant she wait for bro?"he peers between his phalanges at me then covers his eyes again.

"W-we are going on a d-date." He mumbles quietly, and I smile widely. I haven't ever seen him so flustered before.

"Aw, well I'm glad! Y'all look good together." I pat his back as I walk towards the open door. To my surprise he grabs the back of my tux jacket. He is still slightly orange when I turn to face him again.

"Where were you?" He lets go of me and crosses his arms as he smirks, which is a strange expression from him. "Have a hot date?"

"W-what?! N-n-no!" I stutter out a little bit louder then I should have. He laughs and shakes his head.

"So who is it?"

"It wasn't a date!" I try to convince him, which only makes him sigh.

"If it wasn't a date then what did you get so dressed up for?"

"It was.. a music thing." I mumble the last part under my breath, which makes him lean closer.

"What was that?"

"It was a music thing!" I shout and huff as I cross my arms. "I just didn't want to tell anyone because it's no big deal."

"Oh! I'm so happy to hear that brother! You are so talented, it's about time you started sharing your great voice." Papyrus picks me up and hugs me tightly before placing me back on the ground. "You must be tired though, you should go get some sleep." He leads me to the door, "goodnight Sans." He says and shouts the door behind me.

"Geez." I mumble. He was way to eager to text Alyssa back to freak out about this music thing. I guess it's for the best. Who knows If I will even get another music gig, so it's better if he didn't get over excited about it.

I pick up my bag and enter my room, quietly shutting the door behind me. I place my bag on my bed and unzip it, then put my mask and gloves away in my closet. When I come back to my bag I notice a small piece of paper. I curiously pick it up and turn on the nearby lamp.

I admire the art for a moment. It was the cats I commissioned for (Y/n)s' birthday. When had Blue put this in my bag?

Attached to the back of sketch was a blue post it that had a phone number on it. Below the phone number it said "let me know if you want to meet up :)"

I quickly enter her contact into my phone and send her a text:

_Sans: hey, this is sans :)_

__

_Sans: just wanted to thank you for the beautiful art!_

__

__

__

I set my phone aside and unpack the rest of my bag, then I change into some comfortable clothes and plop back down on my bed. I gently move the drawing to my bedside table and pick up my phone.

__

__

__

_Blue: I'm glad you like it!_

__

____

__

_Blue: also thanks again for joining me tonight!_

__

_____ _

__

_Blue: you'd be surprised at the number of people raving about your performance_

__

______ _ _

__

 

__

______ _ _

__

_Sans: is it really that big of a deal though?_

__

_______ _ _ _

__

 

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_Blue: I don't really sing with other people very often, and you are very talented, so everybody is talking about you._

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

_Blue: Not to mention how thrilled people are that I have a new masked partner._

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_Sans: partner..?_

__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_Blue: well yeah, duh._

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_Blue: we sound good together, and we get along really well._

__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_Blue: so I was thinking.. partners. Long term. With money involved of course._

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_Sans: that's uh really generous, are you sure about that? Haha_

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_Blue: of course. I was sure the first time we met._

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_Blue: and my manger is on board so..._

__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_Blue: it's really up to you :)_

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_Sans: could I have a bit to think about it?_

__

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_Sans: you know, discuss it with my family._

__

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_Blue: Yup. It will only be official when you meet my manger to go over the paper work._

__

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_Blue: take all the time you need_

__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_Sans: this is really exciting ^^_

__

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_Blue: Yeah! I'm excited to work with you :3_

__

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_Blue: we are going to have so much fun!_

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_Blue: but for now, we should both sleep._

__

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_Sans: yeah I'm ready to sleep like the dead lol_

__

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_Sans: goodnight 🌙_

__

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

 

__

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_Blue: Lol Goodnight_

__

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__


	24. 23

"Hey." A loud squeak escapes my lips as Chara suddenly appears next to my bed. I was just laying under the covers staring at my phone. Debating if I should text Sans. "So.. how was last night?" I groan, toss my phone on the bed and bury my face in my pillow.

"Terrible." I mumble, "Frisk found out who I am, and I'm worried she will tell." Chara simply chuckles so I send a glare in her direction. She shrugs.

"I can handle that for you." She then disappears. With an exasperated sigh I grab my phone and unlock it again. I begin to type a simple "hey" then delete it. What was I supposed to say after yesterday? He had seen most of my body, how embarrassing! Ugh.. I slam my phone back down just as Chara reappears. "It's been handled." Once she sees the look on my face she rolls her eyes. "Just text him you fool."

I reach down to pick up my phone but just then it chimes Sans' ringtone. I hesitate, then grab it and open it up.

 

_Sans: hey.. can we talk?_

_(Y/n): yeah of course, what's up?_

_Sans: I mean in person._

_(Y/n) oh uhm.. it's not really a good time for that._

The typing bubble pops up and disappears a couple of times, until it disappears and stays gone. I mutter curses under my breath. 

_Both: I'm sorry_

_Sans: what are you sorry for? I'm the one who should be apologizing.._

__

__

_(Y/n): it's awkward and it feels like my fault._

__

__

_Sans: it's not, I should have given some notice instead of just popping in like that. I'm so sorry._

__

__

_(Y/n): it's okay.. let's just idk be apart for today. Air out the awkwardness. We could meet up tomorrow though?_

__

__

_Sans: Yeah that's sounds good._

__

__

_(Y/n): great, it's a date. We can go over the details later._

__

__

_Sans: heh yeah. It's a date._

__

__

I gently place my phone down again and I can feel the heat creep up on my cheeks. Then I giggle quietly. 

__

"I take it you guys worked it out?" Chara questions, reminding me she was still there. 

__

"Yeah.. we are taking a bit of time apart, then we are going to meet up tomorrow." 

__

"That's time apart? Only one day?" Chara raises an eyebrow and smirks as she sits down on the edge of my bed. 

__

"Oh shut up!" I shout then shove her off my bed. She falls and lays dramatically on the floor. 

__

"Oh you have wounded me." Her smirk turns to a playful smile and she sends a wink my way. "It's okay, I used to crave every bit of his attention before too." It's silent for a moment and I have to force myself to keep looking her in the eyes. 

__

"Are.. are you sure it's okay? Are you okay?" I ask worriedly. She bursts out laughing and floats up off the ground to pat my head like I was a dog. 

__

"Oh you're so sweet. I'm fine, better then fine actually. I missed my family, and thanks to you I'm going to get the chance to see them more." She floats over to my wall and starts to look at all of my hung up art. "By the way, did you know Papyrus and Alyssa are going on a date?" 

__

“Really?" She hums a yes. "Who asked out who?" I already knew it was probably Alyssa, since Papy was such an innocent lil bean. 

__

“Alyssa, of course. And papyrus isn't as innocent as you think. He thought Sans had a date with Crystal last night, Frisk overheard." 

__

"Oh.." had he thought it was a date? I didn't want him to date the better version of me.. I wanted him to want this me. 

__

"You worry too much. He told Papyrus that it was a work thing, and.. well.. you don't have to worry about him loving the wrong side of you, because he clearly loves both." Chara turns to face me. "Don't you remember him admitting his feelings to you a couple days ago?" 

__

“It doesn't count, he was just confessing  to a friend. He doesn't know that he admitted his feelings for me, to me." I roll my eyes and get to my feet.I take my medication then go over to my closet to change into my clothes for the day. 

__

"Well I think it counts." Chara mutters. 

__

"(Y/n)?" Alyssa's voice chirps from the outside of my door. Chara lets her in while I pull on a floral pattern shirt and a black skirt that reaches my knees. When I exit my closet I find Alyssa sitting on my bed with the kitten. She looks up and smiles at me. "You look cute." She compliments. 

__

“Thank you." I walk over and scoop the little grey kitten from her hands and give her a couple small kisses on her tiny nose. "You know, we never named you, ya little cutie~" 

__

“Do you have any ideas?" Chara asks as she sinks into my desk chair. 

__

“Nope.. Alyssa? Do you have any ideas?" The kitten meows at me and puts a paw on my cheek. "Aw." I coo as I place her on my shoulder. Just like the first day I found her she curls up and nuzzles into my neck. 

__

“Well she's really sassy and dramatic.. so how about Emmy, like the Emmy award." 

__

"That's a good one." Chara responds as she begins to spin around in the desk chair. 

__

"I like it too! So how about it little one?" I nudge her and her tail begins to whip back and forth, then she meows at me. "She likes it~ Emmy it is! Welcome to the family little one!"

__

"How do you think your parents will react?" Alyssa asks suddenly.

__

"They will probably be mad, but they will expect it. I can always offer to pay for her medical bills and food, I make enough for that; probably. Considering Cozzy has never gotten sick before."

__

"Is the.. spark.. still there?" I glance down at her and sure enough there it was.

__

"Yep."

__

"What spark?" Chara asks curiously as she strides over to pet Emmy.

__

"Magic." I hold Emmy up so chara can look. "In her eyes." Chara sayings then leans back and nods.

__

"Yep. There's magic in there. But why?"

__

"My parents told me this story when I was younger that my great great great grandmother was one of the 7 magicians that locked monsters underground. Each of the magicians had a magical spirit animal that assisted them in their magic."

__

"Cool! So just free extra magic if you needed it?"

__

"No. It's isn't free. In order to use the magic you must make a deal with them. In the end of their lives they had to give their soul up. The creature would absorb their souls and carry it into the next reincarnation."

__

"Oh.."

__

"Yeah, it's some scary stuff. But there's nothing we can do, as the creatures always find their way to us. Somehow. I actually stumbled on Jax. I was chasing some crazy fans off of her trail," she points to me and chuckles, "when I tripped over him. I couldn't leave him.. I felt drawn to him. To the spark in his eyes."

__

"Huh. This is a bit odd. I've never seen or heard of this in any other alternate universes." Chara floats away and looks thoughtful. "But wait how do you have two?" She seems to find this whole story suspicious for some reason. I get it though. I didn't believe all this the first time I heard of it either.

__

"Sometime along the line one of my ancestors made a deal with this creature and used too much magic. She got sucked into the world and was never seen again. We don't know much about that, except that when that world takes something it must give something, just like when it gives the magic it must take the soul. That is where this little creature came in."

__

"I'm not sure whether I should be scared or amazed." Chara comments nervously.

__

"It's a much happier tale when it is told as a children's story." Alyssa chuckles sheepishly.

__

"So have either of you-"

__

"No!" Alyssa shouts and glares at chara. The purple aura that had been drifting around her darkens into a shade of blood red with orange specks. "Never." She growls lowly, then sends a apologetic smile in my direction before she exits the room. Chara, who had been holding her breath, inhaled deeply and turned away from the door.

__

"What.. was all that about?"

__

"Well, Alyssa's grandmother gave up her soul so that she could save Alyssa's mother when she died during birth. She had nightmares alot about the other world that her grandmothers soul was stuck in when she was younger. She's still pretty sensitive about it though." I explain sadly. I really should have waited until Alyssa wasn't around to explain all of this to Chara.

__

"Oh.. then I did a very bad thing."

__

"It's okay, Alyssa just needs some time to cool off." I reassure her.Emmy hops off my lap and wanders out of the room. "Though you should probably apologize." I suggest with a humorless laugh. "She's known to hold a grudge."

__

"Of course, but I'm going to wait at least an hour or two. Maybe go torture sans a bit."

__

"Have fun~!" She moves over towards the door but suddenly freezes as her hopeful (Golden) aura becomes spotted with lime green. She turns around with a confused expression. "What?"

__

"I.. I just got summoned to an alternate dimension."  She can't seem to meet my eyes for some reason.

__

"Okay..? What for?"

__

"To stop you." She responds slowly, carefully.

__

"Me?" I question aghast. Why me?

__

"The you in an alternate reality. You're after asgore." She strifes over to me with a hardened gaze. "Don't you ever touch him." She growls. I hold up my hands and whimper.

__

"I-I wouldn't have a r-reason to.." I stutter anxiously. She relaxes and leans back a bit with a sigh.

__

"I know.. I just got a bit intense. Sorry."

__

"It's okay. I would act the same way to keep my family safe. I reassure her with a weak smile.

__

"Good, because I want your help."

__

"W-why?"

__

"It's you, or alternate revenge seeking you. You might be able to talk her down without me resetting her and her timeline." She explains.

__

"So you want me to go with you to an alternate universe."

__

"Yeah, if you're up for it. But if not that's alright." She shrugs and turns get back on me.

__

Hesitate for a moment, only a moment, before reaching out and putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm in."

__

 

__

_Hope you enjoyed this terrible filler chapter_

__

 

__

_~Kitty_

__


	25. 24

"This is trippy." I chuckle as I phase through a person. After Chara had asked for my assistance she brought me here, and somehow made me a ghost. Nobody could see me or touch me.

"Hey, keep up. This is serious." Chara demands from a few feet ahead.

"Yeah, I can tell. I mean look at this place. It looks like my town, and the place I grew up, but it doesn't feel the same. This place.. it's so much darker." I mumble to myself as I catch up to chara.

"Well.. Crystal Doesn't exist here. That might have something to do with it." She explains as she continues looking around.

"Huh. I never thought about that possibility." We both fall silent as she leads me through the plaza. That plaza I had sung in a lot over the years. There was something missing; something wrong. What was it?

"Come on!" Chara shouts back at me. I had frozen and was scanning over the area. The thing thats missing was the statue of my parents.

"Hey wait up." Chara floats back over looking very agitated. Something had been bothering me since she had brought me here. "Do you know.. why alternate me was after asgore?"

The anger evaporates  from her face and she diverts her gaze. "There was another war when the monsters came back to the surface. Your dad was on the front lines."

"And asgore killed him." I sigh deeply and turn back to face where the statue normally was. "That explains why the statue is gone." I glare down at the ground and shake my head. "I'm not sure why you brought me. I won't be able to help."

"Well you've kept your cool so far." Chara responds calmly which just makes me angry. I whip around and glare at her.

"But it's because they aren't my family! I don't know the asgore that killed my quote unquote father, and I don't know the man that would fight a war for a cause like that!" I growl as my vision turns red. I turn back around and calm my nerves. For so long I was capable of keeping it all under control but sometimes the demon takes control. If Alyssa was around she would calm me down with her soothing voice.

It was just me though. I had to calm myself. To my surprise chara places a hand on my back. "I understand. I know that feeling. I felt it when Sans discarded me because of some alternate me's crimes. You are allowed to be mad or upset (Y/n)." Chara reassures me softly. This was very out of character for her, though I had a feeling that I didn't know the real Chara at all.

I keep my eyes closed for a minute and relax to the best of my ability. Then reach over and pull chara into a hug. "Thank you.. thank you so much Chara."

"Haha yeah pal of course.." she pulls out of my grasp and floats a few feet away. "We should keep looking for your alternate self." I float over to her side and notice a faint blush dusting her cheeks. The pink stood out in the dull world around us. It was nice, helped me feel a bit more like myself again.

"Hey loser, about time you called me back." A sharp voice much like mine speaks to my left. I look over and gasp, it was her. It was the evil alternate me. "Where are you?"

"Come on!" Chara grabs my arm and pulls me after her. I can't take my eyes off the messy, angry version of me. There was a bright blood red aura slicing through the air around her, which out me on edge. Most auras, even angry ones, were soft, and swirled around the person.

I take a second glance around and noticed that all the auras were like hers. Maybe it's different between different AUs.

"Great. That's halfway across town you jackass," Her growl rips through my thoughts, "Stay where you are. I'll be there in a bit." She ends the call and shoves her phone in her pocket. I notice, as we get closer, that she had a faded blue ribbon on both her wrists. She probably has her powers.

Just then Evil (Y/n) freezes and glances over her shoulder. I pull chara into an alleyway just before she looks then put a finger over my lips. We stay silent for a minute then check around the corner. She had turned around and was now moving on.

"She can sense us, she had magic, why didn't you tell me about this?"

"It didn't.. come up?" She shrugs and chuckles nervously.

"Well that seems like something you should bring up when asking a friend to go on some mission to an alternate universe!" I exclaim. "Are there any other big details I should know about?"

"No time." Chara mutters and tugs me around the corner. "We need to just keep our distance." 

We follow alternate me around for a good 15 minutes until she begins to slow. Her aura begins to calm a bit, though it's still pretty edgy (lol.)

She stops in front of a cafe and seems to have some sort of internal conflict before entering the shop. We freeze where she was standing a few moments ago. "Do you have that ribbon I gave you by chance?"

Chara nods, reaches into her pocket, and shows me the blue ribbon. "Why?"

"Maybe I can use it to hide us from her." I respond as I tie it around my wrist. I had messed a bit with my magic a few nights ago and I'm glad I did. I already learned that I could shift my aura to my will if I concentrated in it. I could also make someone's aura disappear and be unseeable to me.

A faint blue glow envelops is as I concentrate on our collective aura. Chara has a lot of magic, which makes me wonder if it was possible to hide that. But after a bit of concentration I had us both shielded and aura free.

"Okay let's go!" This time I lead and Chara follows as I phase through the doors to the cafe. In my world, cafes are supposed to be relaxed and calm. This was anything but. One couple was having an argument in the booth near the door, a couple of 13 year olds were all gossiping loudly and making rude comments at the wait staff, and it looked like there was blood on the counter.

There were no monsters to be seen, which reminded me that this was a racist world. The only part of the cafe that wasn't scary was the back right corner, where evil me was sitting at a table with someone. As we got closer I realized it was a male, and then..

"No." I mumble to myself. I turn around and act like he wasn't there. He couldn't be. In what world would I ever stoop low enough to hang around him?

"On a world where you lost everything." Chara says sadly.

"I can't believe this. You should have told me." I sigh and glance over at her.

"I didn't know."

"That's hard to believe."  I roll my eyes, then I hear evil me giggle in that flirty way. "STOP FLIRTING WITH THAT ASS YOU HOE!" I whip around as the words tumble from my mouth.

"They can't here you. Also.. very vulgar." Chara comments.

"I know.. but it's just so fucking wrong." I mutter angrily.

"I don't really know the story there you know.."

"I.. I'll tell you some other time."  I avoid her questioning gaze  and instead watch evil me, smile and tell a joke to the snake.

It's like all of my fears come to life. This whole world was wrong. I really wanted to be home. I wanted to hug Alyssa or maybe sing with Sans. I wanted to forget ever seeing a version of myself lean over a table and kiss Corey.


	26. 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here have this, because my crush won’t text me back and if I don’t keep myself busy surly I will drive myself mad.

"Oh my fucking god."

"I love you, you silly boy~" evil me purrs as she stares at Corey dreamily.

"And you are so lucky that I love you." He responds and I literally want to punch him. He's such a jackass! What in the world is evil me thinking?!

The begin to flirt a bit as I turn away and try to stop myself from crying. I thought he was gone but of course here he is. He always comes back to haunt me in the end.

"Y/n)..." Chara tries to catch my attention but I continue to cover my face as I weep. This was so wrong. How many worlds was I dumb or desperate enough to fall in love with him?

"(Y/n)." Chara calls again. I begin to wipe my tears and attempt to pull myself together when she grabs my shoulder roughly. "(Y/n)! Come on! They are leaving!" Chara shouts and points at the pair who are exiting the shop hand in hand.

"God I hate this." I mutter to myself as I wipe away the last of my tears. "Let's go." I respond in a dark voice as I fly off after them. Chara stays silent behind me as we follow the pair to the base of Mount Ebott.

They enter the forest surrounding the base of the mountain and we continue forward for about three minutes until they enter a broken down cabin.

I am about to follow them when chara grabs my wrist. "Hey.. do you want me to send you back?"

"No. I will stay, but at this point I doubt we could persuade her to stop trying to kill Asgore." I respond numbly as I study the old cabin.

"Why do you say that?"

"Corey knows how to get people to do whatever he wants. He gets close to you and finds your weakness then exploits it. He probably convinced her to go after Asgore." I sigh deeply as the memories begin to flood back. I meet her gaze. She could see it all too.

"Maybe if we can separate them it will help."

"No.." I avert my gaze and cross my arms. That particular memory stung. I was so stupid. So gullible.

"How about.. we just get some more context, alright? We can decide on a course of action later." Chara floats towards the house and disappears through the door without looking back. I want to follow, but I can't bring myself to.

It was terrifying seeing what could have been. I could have continued to follow him. I could have.. I could have become a monster just like him.

Tears begin to well up in my eyes as I remember Alyssa's face.

 

•••

 

_"You.. you have been using me." My voice cracks as I search her face for some kind of regret. There was none. It's like she didn't even care. "Why? Why would you do this?" I begin to cry and that seems to catch her attention as she glares at me._

__

_”Because you need help! You need to get away from that monster! You.. you are living in some god damn fantasy." She shouts as her glare hardens._

____

_"No.. you are wrong. You're the monster!" I growl back at her. She rolls her eyes. "He has shown me the truth, and the truth is that we were NEVER friends. And we will never do so much as to breath the same air again." I wipe away my tears and glare coldly at her as my eyes darken into a dangerous shade of maroon._

_____ _

_She takes a step back and it's like her shield crumbles away. A sob escapes her lips, then she turns and flees down the hall. The front door slams shut and I hear her car peel out of the driveway._

______ _ _

_I continue to glare down the hall for a moment before the anger begins to fade away. Sadness, fear, and loneliness begin to take hold. I gently sit down on the ground and stare blankly at my hands._

_______ _ _ _

 

_______ _ _ _

•••

_______ _ _ _

 

_______ _ _ _

I stare blankly at the broken down structure before me. I could hear talking inside, but I still couldn't bring myself to just enter. Then something crosses my mind.

_______ _ _ _

A few days ago Chara and I had a talk about the alternate universes. She told me that I usually held a very important role in the universe, because of my magic, but there was something else. Sans and I always knew each other. Somehow. Either friends or lovers, we always felt drawn to each other. So where was Sans?

_______ _ _ _

With that question in mind I enter the broken down cabin and freeze immediately. The inside of the cabin was one room. There were papers everywhere including covering the walls. Evil (Y/n) was standing next to Corey discussing their plan. I was a bit behind of course, but I understood it pretty well.

_______ _ _ _

They make threats towards asgore, scare him, and hope that he goes running for the underground, his home. Chara was reading over the papers pinned on the walls. "It's about time." She mumbles as I join her.

_______ _ _ _

"Sorry.. I just-"

_______ _ _ _

"I know." She cuts me off was a sympathetic look. "I could see it all too. You just need to remember that she isn't you. You still have a place to go home to, where Alyssa forgave you, and you got rid of Corey." She reassures me with a tiny smile then goes back to examining the papers.

_______ _ _ _

It's silent for a minute, except for my evil alternates chatter, and I take a moment to look around the cabin. The furniture was rather sparse, and the inside looks just as bad as the outside. Some of the wood was starting to rot and the floorboards were very creamy which I know because they freaked when Corey shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

_______ _ _ _

It's also smelled bad. Like angst and hatred.

_______ _ _ _

"Wait a second." Evil me suddenly says cutting Corey off mid sentence. She glances around as her shoulders tense up. She leans closer to Corey and whispers, "do you smell that..?" This seems to catch Charas' attention as she turns towards the pair on the floor.

_______ _ _ _

As I watch anxiously Corey leans closer to to evil (Y/n), "All o smell is your intoxicating scent." He purrs in her ear. I think I might be traumatized.

_______ _ _ _

"Me too." Chara mutters and looks over at me. Evil me begins to chuckle and clearly behind to blush a bit.

_______ _ _ _

"Be serious!" She giggles as she takes a step away. His arms snake around her waist and he pulls her close then places a kiss on her neck.

_______ _ _ _

"I am." He smirks then kisses her on the lips. Chara grabs my arm and pulls me out of the cabin.

_______ _ _ _

"That's enough of that. Gross."

_______ _ _ _

"I agree." I nod, though it's like the image is burned into my head. "Like why? Just why..?" I mumble dismayed. "Anyways, what is our plan?"

_______ _ _ _

"Same plan as always,  watch the problem unfold and jump into action if it starts getting out of plan." Chara explains blankly, like she was remembering something. I would imagine she's seen some pretty terrible things with her line of work.

_______ _ _ _

"Okay but why don't we just prevent it all together?"

_______ _ _ _

"Because that causes anomalies." Chara responds darkly before shaking her head and turning to look at me. "We need to change as little as possible. We are only here to stop them if they are about to do something that causes a reset."

_______ _ _ _

"Alright.. seems like we might have a while till they are done.. can we go see everyone else?"

_______ _ _ _

"It's not wise. You don't want to see how these things affect the others."

_______ _ _ _

"Then we just have to wait here, doing nothing?" I ask blankly. She nods, then floats over to a nearby tree to lay on a branch. I sigh and sit at the base of the same tree. My eyes slide shut and I stare into the empty nothingness.

_______ _ _ _

Then, without even willing it too, my thoughts begin to drift and eventually, as always, land on Sans. I wonder what he is doing right now. Was he thinking about me too?

_______ _ _ _

"Hey! Quiet down!" Chara barks from above me. I glare up at her and she glares right back at me.

_______ _ _ _

"I'm not even talking! And it's not my fault if you re listening to my thoughts. Which, by the way, is invading my privacy."

_______ _ _ _

"It's not a secret that you like Sans (Y/n)! Everyone knows! So it's not even private." She smirks as my face starts heating up.

_______ _ _ _

"W-whatever. Jerk." I mutter and glare down at the dirt. She sighs then floats down to the ground to sit next to me.

_______ _ _ _

"Here, look." Chara says softly as a faint red glow begins to dance over our skin. When I look up there is a small circle lined with red and inside of it is Toriel. She was talking to someone.

_______ _ _ _

"Oh yes! She will love that! What a great idea!" She fishes excitedly. The image shifts to show Alyssa standing next to her.

_______ _ _ _

"I want her to have the best birthday! She would be so happy if you made a cake for her party, because she loves your food." Alyssa sayswith a wide smile.

_______ _ _ _

"We should probably move on before you hear any other surprises." Chara tells me with a wink. Then the imagine flickers put before reappearing. This time there was a dog, and my Mom. My mom was cuddling with the dog on couch in our summer home in Florida. I missed her so much, I wish she would finish her project already and come home.

_______ _ _ _

Dad would stay in Florida for a few months but I'm certain the twins will come home with mom. They promised to be home for my birthday.

_______ _ _ _

The window shifts and open again to show my siblings practicing in their room. If I was correct, they were practicing for an upcoming audition for a television show.

_______ _ _ _

"They sound really good. Guess it's in your genes, huh?" Chara asks tiredly just before the window shifts again to show my dad working on a pretty dark blue dress. His two assistants flutter around him assisting him in anyway they can. He looks in the zone. He was working really fast. Must be an important order.

_______ _ _ _

The window shifts again to show Sans sitting on his balcony reading a book. He looked very relaxed. His pinpricks were a bit fuzzy which meant he was tired. As I watched he slowly drifted off to sleep and before I even realized it, I too began to drift away into dream land.

_______ _ _ _


	27. 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not centered because I’m busy today. Sorry.

_"It.. it didn't work..?" A hoarse voice asks beside me. I felt.. S̶c̶a̶r̶e̶d̶ H̶e̶a̶r̶t̶b̶r̶o̶k̶e̶n̶ ̶A̶n̶g̶r̶y̶ blind. Everything was blurred, like I was underwater with my eyes open. I could see... G̶r̶e̶e̶n̶ ̶G̶o̶l̶d̶ ̶G̶r̶e̶y̶ ̶B̶l̶u̶e̶ red. "Why is it not working?!" They scream and then dissolve into a sobbing mess._

__

_I felt at war. I wanted to help them, but there was also something else.. what was it? The sobbing quiets for a moment, "(Y/n)..?" I wanted to help them._

____

_I reach for the gray and the closer I get the more magic I feel buzzing through my veins. "(Y/n)." What was usually a quiet hum was like a loud roar as I make contact. There is a Green and Golden flash of light and then-_

_____ _

 

_____ _

"(Y/n)! Wake up!" My eyes snap opens as the roar of magic suddenly silences.

_____ _

"W-what? Where am I?" I look around then make eye contact with Chara. She looks worried and slightly confused.

_____ _

"We are still in the evil alternate universe, sadly... are you okay?" She questions; I tilt my head slightly.

_____ _

"What? Yeah. Why?"

_____ _

"You began to cry in your sleep.." she points out which leads me to feel my cheeks. She was right, I had been crying.

_____ _

"Huh."

_____ _

"Anyways, our targets are on the move. Let's go." She floats up and then a few feet away. Store pausing to wait for me.

_____ _

"Oh yeah okay.." I wipe my cheeks with my sleeve then join her. Together we follow after the pair of evil doppelgängers as the male their way through the dark forest. For a moment, I imagine I'm back at home, on my way home. The usually silent forest was alive with the chatter of insects and other night time creatures. It would be hard to imagine alternate universes that didn't have this special calmness that I found at night.

_____ _

"Where are they going in such a hurry?" I ask under my breath. I felt like I was having an important dream, and it was rather rudely interrupted.

_____ _

"Let's hope it's nothing too bad." Chara responds shortly. We continue to silently follow the pair as they enter the somewhat quiet town. There were a few bars here and there filled with life but most other shops and such were closed. It must be past 10. We slept for a long time.. what were they doing that whole time? I'm not sure I really want to know.

_____ _

"Tch. Stop thinking about that." Chara mutters, annoyance evident in her voice. When I look over at her, I see a light pink blush dusting her cheeks. Her eyes meet mine momentarily before she turns her head away. A curtain of hair covers the side of her face.

_____ _

"If my thoughts bother you so much, why don't you just tune me out?" I raise my eyebrow questioningly. Her blue aura shifts into a pretty magenta color, embarrassment, and I can't stop the chuckle that escapes my lips.

_____ _

"Being in your mind is very calming.. your thoughts are so soft and most of them are very kind.. I dunno.. forget it." She responds quietly.

_____ _

"Heh. Okay." I chuckle again then look straight ahead again. I wonder where evil (Y/n) and Corey were going. At this point we had past all of the lively places, and had moved on to a dead silent row of stores. Corey tugs (Y/n) into an alleyway which seems to catch Charas' attention as she gasps then hurried after them.

_____ _

Corey knocks on a door which crease open a moment later. "What's the password?" A deep voice asks within the shadows of the dark room beyond the door.

_____ _

"'The end'" (Y/n) and Corey say together.

_____ _

"Correct." The door creaks again as it widens, "Enter." The voice growls. The pair quickly enter and the door slams shut behind them.

_____ _

"Alright.. this is worrisome... come on." Chara floats over with the intent of phasing into the building but for some reason she smacks right into the wall. "What the fuck?" Chara glares at the wall then reaches out to brush her fingers over the wall. It was as if she wasn't in ghost form, but in human form.

_____ _

"What's.. going on?"

_____ _

"They have a barrier around the building, so I can't enter." Chara sighs and turns to face me, "you'll have to go in alone."

_____ _

"But.. if you can't go in why can I?"

_____ _

"I was born human, but I sucked up so much monster magic as I grew up that I became half monster. You are still human, you just have a magical artifact." Chara explains quickly, "but that's besides the point, really, you need to move. We have to know what is happening on there." I let out a long sigh then enter the building. I can feel the magic barrier wash over me and when I pass it the sound of voided reach my ears.

_____ _

It was so loud that the barrier had to be sound proof. What could possibly be so bad that you have to hide like this? Despite this I could feel Chara sending me good vibes from beyond the walls of the building. I quickly navigate through the dark halls until I stumble upon a staircase leading down. It's sounded like the noise was coming from down their so I float down.

_____ _

It was a large open room filled with a variety of humans. There was a large fire crackling in the farthest end of the room which made shadows dance threateningly around the room. I catch a glimpse of Corey's back before he disappears into the crowd of people. From the looks of it, he was making his way towards a smaller group of people near the fire.

_____ _

The group looked more malicious then everyone else here. Some had the signature evil smirk you'd expect of a villain, some were scowling, but most looked bored. The group probably consisted of 10-15 people, and they didn't seem at all interested in minding with anyone outside the group.

_____ _

Though when Corey and evil (Y/n) come near many turn and greet them. One tall muscular man with a huge smile on his face, and a crazed look in his eyes, hurried over and slings his arm across Corey's' shoulder.

_____ _

"Heyyy!! Corey my man!" He greets in a rough, deep voice. "Hey everyone! Corey and (Y/n) have arrived!" Those in the group who were focused on other things finally turn to greet the pair. A tiny bird like woman with dark hair and brown eyes becomes over and looks up at him nervously. She was a bit younger then most of the people here, she looked about 15/16.

_____ _

"Are you really going to-?" 

_____ _

"Can I have your attention?" A demanding voice calls from a few feet away. I turn and find a tall skinny man with blonde hair and vibrant green eyes is standing behind the attention. He must be the leader, or at least well respected, as the room quiets very quickly. "The last members of the inner circle have arrived, so we are going to get started. Corey?"

_____ _

Corey's evil smirk grows wider as he walks over and joins the tall man. "Hello everyone," he purrs slyly into the microphone, "I'm so glad you could make it on such short notice. You see, my amazing girlfriend, (Y/n), come over here babe." He waves her over and she smiles sheepishly as he wraps his arm around her shoulders.

_____ _

"Hello everybody." She greets in an oddly confident tone.

_____ _

"She has obtained some information about an event. A personal event. The king will be attending, and his guards won't be coming." Corey continues, then evil me tugs pleadingly on his short sleeve. He smiles and nods which makes her nervous smile widen into a more excited smirk.

_____ _

"His whole family will be there so it will be possible to take a hostage, someone he cares about in order to threaten him. If he refuses to return to the underground, alongside all of his subjects, we will do what must be done." For a moment her aura shows flecks of yellow green (worry.) It disappears quickly though.

_____ _

"We promise that we will eliminate this enemy." Corey finishes for her, then tugs her back over to the small group.

_____ _

"Wonderful.. it seems our chance to cleanse our world is upon us. With that news in mind we can finally relax. Our dream of a human only world is on the horizon.. we have all worked so hard for this. Especially the members of our inner circle." The tall blonde man pauses and gestures to the group. "Now, I open the floor for any of our founders to speak."

_____ _

At this point I tune him out and float over to Corey and (Y/n). They were whispering to one another, I didn't care to listen though. I didn't want to hear anything more from them. I decide to float around the room, searching for any more important information. I pick a few bits of conversations but nothing to important.

_____ _

I'm about to leave when I notice someone hiding in the shadows of an empty corner. They had a hoodie on with the hoodie up covering their face. A moment after I spot them they slide out of the corner and quickly follow the edge of the room to the staircase up. I rush after them. I felt drawn to them. They run down the hall, strangely silent until suddenly they freeze.

_____ _

"Why are you following me?" They ask quietly. I glance around and find nobody else in the area. Was she talking to me?

_____ _

"Y-you... you can sense me?" Just Before they turn to face me I change my appearance (with magic obvi lol) just in case. When we meet eyes I find that there eyesare a dangerous shade of red.

_____ _

"Of course I can!" They growl, "don't underestimate me, you lowly spy." They spit angrily.

_____ _

"S-sorry.. you just suddenly ran.. I was curious." I float back a few inches then down so I'm standing on the floor. I hope to make myself less intimidating.

_____ _

"I couldn't bare to hear another word about how "horrible" Monster kind is.." They explain quietly.

_____ _

"Wait- if you don't think monsters are dangerous, why are you here?" I tilt my head to the side when they left out a sad sigh.

_____ _

"My best friend is here. Or.. my old best friend. She's turned into a horrible person. I knew she would be here.. but I don't think she would stand up there with him and discuss how she planned on- on-" they trail off and begin to weep quietly.

_____ _

"Wait.. you mean-" I trail off when she suddenly looks back up. The motion makes her hood fall back and I gasp when I catch sight of her long purple hair and ear piercings.

_____ _

"Alyssa?!"

_____ _


	28. 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, no centering because I’m really busy.

"Do we know each other?" Alyssa asks as she wipes the tears from her eyes. Her dull green eyes. She looked so broken.

"I know you, but you don't know me." I reply simply and avoid her gaze. I hated how sad and crazed she looked.

"Oh." I hear her shuffle her feet nervously. "Well I should probably go before she comes this way." She pulls her hood up to cover her face, then turns and begins walking down the hall.

"A-Alyssa?" She freezes and glances over her shoulder at me. "I'm going to fix this. I'm not sure how just yet, but I will." She sighs and turns away again.

"Why even try? Things won't ever be the same." Suddenly the sound of footsteps echoes through the empty halls. I didn't even notice when the group of people downstairs began talking freely again. "The meeting is over. You better get out of here." She then takes off and disappears around the corner. I take a moment to calm myself, then teleport myself outside. I'm so glad Chara had taken the time to teach me how to.

Chara was floating right outside, she looked worried for a second before she noticed me. "So?"

"We've got a lot to discuss but we should probably get out of here." I respond quickly as I begin floating down the alley towards the street.

"Hey!" Chara shouts and hurries to catch up, "we can't leave! We have to stay here and wait for the edgy you and Corey." She grabs my wrist and forces me to stop. "Why are you in such a hurry?!"

The sound of the door opening and closing made my heart drop. We had already rounded the corner, hopefully she would go the other way. The sound of her footfalls comes closer until she rounds the corner and freezes right in front of us.

"Ugh there's two of you." She mutters angrily, "just go away." She growls and runs the other way.

"Who.."

"Alyssa." I mumble.

"Oh."

We wait together in silence watching humans exit the building to go off and act like normal members of society. It made me feel the need to look into this a bit in my own au. What if my home universe had this.. madness.. as well? The thought made me a bit nervous. I had grown fond of a few monsters, Sans especially, and this cult put them in danger.

Again.. I can't help but wonder what the Sans of this universe was like. Probably nothing like my Sans.

Finally Corey exits the building with the evil me by his side. They looked smug and I hated it. How could any version of me do this. "Mood." Chara mutters under her breath.

"Shut up." I huff and take off after the pair walking down the street hand in hand.

"I was hoping to make you laugh." She explains when she catches up to us.

"I know. It was kind of funny. Just not the right time."

"So do you think we should follow Tony's advice?" My evil doppelgängers voice stops Chara from responding.

"I'm considering it, as it might make it all the more horrifying for that freak, which one though?" Corey asks her.

"Frisk, obviously. She would be the easiest one to pretend to be."

"Tonight then?" He looks down at her questioningly.

"You're going to make me sleep in the same house as them?" She asks aghast.

"It would probably be best, this picnic or whatever is tomorrow, so there isn't really any other time she will be alone. I'm sorry my love." He lifts her hand up and kisses the back of it.

Gross.

"I suppose it is necessary.. but you owe me." She agrees before falling silent. They both seemed lost in thought as we continued to walk deeper into down. Eventually we enter a little monster housing community. It wasn't nearly as nice as the one in my au.

"What was the address?" The evil me asks quietly. Corey digs in has pocket for a few seconds before pulling out a paper.

"All it says is 19."

"Okay.. then I guess we just keep heading this way." She responds shortly before tugging him along. We continue down the sidewalk for a while until we find house 19. The place seemed to be a little better kept them every other place, especially the plants surrounding the front porch. Thought still, it wasn't nearly the same caliber of their house in my au.

"Good lord they are going to break in and kidnap Frisk?" Chara suddenly asks aghast. My evil doppelgänger looks around suspiciously as if she heard chara before hurrying up to the front door. She grabs the spare keyfrom under the blue flower vase and unlocks the door.

"So she's been here before.. huh." I mumble before following them into the house. The decor of the house was very bleak. Everything about this alternate universe is so bleak. I miss home. "I wonder how long he has had his claws dug in her.. it had to of been recently if she stayed here like I did a couple weeks ago.

To my surprise they don't linger, the continue right up the stairs and to Frisks' bedroom.

(Y/n) silently slips inside and then a moment later Frisks' voice cuts through the still air.

"(Y/n)? What are you doing here?" But that's it. Corey nudges the door open and walks over. Frisk was passed out on the bed. (Y/n) must have punched her because there was already a dark spot forming just under her right eye. So violent.

"Okay you need to go. I'll use my magic to teleport you and her to my house. There's an old dog cage in my basement that we can keep her in until Asgore is dealt with." Evil me explains to him as he pick up Frisk.

"Ok we don't need to see anymore of this." Chara mutters before grabbing my wrist and teleporting us to my living room.

"Thanks," I respond simply.As everything else in this au things looked bleak. Same furniture, same colors, same everything, but the air was tense, heavy. It took me a moment to realize why o was so uncomfortable. The house was dead silent. The house was never this silent. Where was Cozzy?

"Oh yeah your right." Chara glances around the. Floats over to the kitchen. She is silent for a few seconds before I hear a gasp and then, "what the fuck?"

"Did you find him?" I float over to join her but freeze when I catch sight of Cozzys' vibrant golden eyes they didn't look like they usually did. They were much brighter, and the pupils were dangerously slim, especially for being in the dark.

"Woah.."

"(Y/n)." He speaks suddenly, "you're back." He glance over at Chara before looking back at me. "You've brought a stranger." He observes. The whole time he sits strangely still, aside from his eyes. How could he talk? Why was he acting like this?

"Cozzy?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not your owner." I tell him blankly.

"Yes you are." He responds curiously.

"No I'm from an alternate universe.. and in it you couldn't speak."

"Oh." He studies me, again only moving his eyes. "Odd."

"Why is that?"

"In your universe I'm just a normal cat, but the You from this universe has accept the terms of the agreement, makings a familiar. I took a bit of her intelligence (and in the future, her soul) and in return she gains my magic as well as her wish."

"Huh." Chara speaks suddenly, "so can you do that with your cats?"

"Supposedly." I respond shortly, "why aren't you moving?" I ask Cozzy bluntly. It looked uncomfortable how still he was sitting.

"The you in this universe says i'm too affectionate."

"Well you can move, geez! Aren't you uncomfortable?" I reach out and rub his cheek gently. He seemed surprise but his sharp eyes immediately soften as well as his hole body. He stands and walks over closer.

"I missed you." He says sadly as I run my hand down his spine. He suddenly tenses up. "Corey is here." He informs us. I hear his footsteps echo through the empty house, then he heads down the stairs.

"Hey you furry rat! Where are you?"

"I have to go." He jumps down onto the floor and hurries out of the kitchen.

"Furry rat? God I can't believe I was friends with that jackass." I mutter angrily, "how could any version of me love him?" I ask chara again.

"Who knows. We should go check on Frisk though." Just then Corey climbs up the stairs and heads towards the kitchen. He grabs some snacks and then stomps off towards my parents bedroom.

I sigh and then float over to the basement door, which was locked. I pause and glance over at chara who was still in the doorway leading to the kitchen. She looked lost in thought, but I could see the worry swirling around in her aura. "Are you coming?"

"Oh." She starlets and floats over to me. "Yeah." She disappears through the door. What was with that face? I quickly lay follow after her into the basement. She had already turned on the light and was staring sadly at Frisk.

Frisk was still asleep in the dog cage, which was shut with a lock that required a key. Cozzy was sitting next to the cage. "He told me to watch her." He informs me.

"Wow this is really messed up. What kind of person locks a kid in a dog cage?" Chara growls then floats over to check Frisks bruised cheek. "This needs to end." She mutters.

"It will Chara. We just need to wait." Chara stays silent. "Is it okay if I stay down here with you."

"Yea." She responds softly. I float over and settle next to Cozzy, who moves around to place his head on my leg.

We all sit in silence for a while as the eight of everything that has happened settles over us. How were we going to stop this? I had no idea. It felt like I was only gaining questions, no answers. Then something begins to take up my thoughts. If the evil version of me accepted the deal and used her wish, what did she use it for?

"Cozzy? Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"What was (Y/n)s' wish?" Cozzy sighs and looks up at me.

"She tried to bring her dad back."

"Did it not work?"

"Reversing death isn't easy.. it would take more then one familiars powers to do something like that."

"So she just.. wasted her wish?" Cozzy looked really uncomfortable at the question.

"Not exactly. She did bring him back, but it only lasted a few days before his body began breaking down again." He explained before laying his head back down with a sigh. "She lost her mind after that."

...

"I want to go home."


	29. 28

_"(Y/n)."_

__

_..._

____

_"You have to wake up."_

_____ _

_..._

______ _ _

_Pressure._

_______ _ _ _

_"I know.. you don't have much to come back too, but.."_

________ _ _ _ _

_..._

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_"You have me. You have Alyssa."_

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_..._

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"Alyssa told me your family was coming home  too.."_

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_..._

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"..."_

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_..._

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"Please wake up.. This can't be the end! You're not allowed to allowed to give up on us."_

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_..._

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"He wouldn't want you to give up..."_

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_..._

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep-_

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"Nurse! NURSE! Help!"_

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

~

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Help!" I shoot upright sending Cozzy flying off my lap. He howls as he sails through the air until he hits the ground a few feet away, then he hisses at me. "Ah! Sorry! I had a bad dream.. I didn't mean to scare you."  I try to reassure him quietly.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"(Y/n)? I whip around to face the cage and find Frisk sitting up and staring worriedly at me. "Why did you put me in a cage?"

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I didn't.. it's hard to explain but my evil doppelgänger from this world did. I'm from an alternate universe where you and I are friends." I try explain as I walk over to cage and kneel in front of it.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Well if we are friends, why haven't you let me out yet?" She asks in an accusatory tone.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Corey is probably going to check on you in a bit and you have to be here. Once he leaves we will break you out and save your family."

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"My family?" Her eyes widen and she pulls her face closer to the bars. "What about my family?"

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"They are going to-"

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"All you need to know is that they are in danger." Chara suddenly speaks up from beside the cage. She had been sleeping against the wall but must have woken up sometimes during our conversation. "They aren't going to do anything through, because we are going to stop them. So there's no reason to worry you."

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Corey is coming." Cozzy grumbles from a few feet away. He still seemed a bit mad about me accidentally tossing him across the room.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Thank you." I mumble and then move away from the cage just as Corey stomps down the stairs and over to the cage.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"So you're awake huh?" He smirks, "how does it feel, being totally hopeless, all alone?" He leans down close, prompting her to whimper and lean as far away as the cage allows. "That feeling of being caged, locked in, that's what all of those freaks you call your friends are going to feel." He chuckles darkly, then straightens his spine before turning away. "Well.. except for your beloved family. They aren't going to be so lucky." He then walks up the stairs and locks the door behind him.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"This is fucking insane! Get me out of here!" She shouts at me. I float over to the lock and tug at it. It was old, if I pulled hard enough it should give; but to my dismay even my full strength couldn't snap it. Chara sighed and shook her head at me.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"There's a simple solution." She teleports into the cage, grabs Frisk, then teleports back out.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Yeah whatever it's a high stress situation okay?" I glare down at the ground then look up at Frisk. "Hey I'm sorry about all of this. You should probably find somewhere safe to hide."

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"What?!" She quickly turns to face me, "you expect me to hide while my family is in danger?" She scoffs.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Uh. Yeah. That's what I said right?" I breeze past her and head towards Chara, "we need to go." Then I walk over to the stairs and climb them two at a time. Frisk pounds up the stairs behind me. I dig my set of keys out of my pocket and unlock the door.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I'm coming with you." Frisk says in a tone that reminded me of Toriel when she was angry.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Without stopping I shake my head, then glance over my shoulder. "Well don't expect me to feel bad when they get their hands on you again." I then face forward and make my way to the front door.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Hey." Just before I can open the door chara places a hand on my shoulder. "Something's going on with you.. what's wrong?" With a quick sigh I turn around and face her.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I've just been having some dreams. Vivid dreams. Bad dreams. I don't want to talk about it. We need to go anyways." I turn back around and open the door. "Can't we just go?" She sighs, then brushes past me.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Fine."

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

(Tiny time skip.)

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Okay I've stayed silent this far but I am losing it here, why did she kidnap me? What for?" Frisk finally breaks the tense silence that had been filling the air all the way to the base of the mountain.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"So she could take your place." I reply shortly, hoping she would just let it go. She's a kid, she doesn't need to be a part of this mess.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Yeah of course, but to do what?" She pries a bit more.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"To hurt your family."

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"God, how can you walk so slow if my family is in danger?" Frisk turns to glare at me then turns to face Chara again. "You guys go ahead and take your time, I'm going to save my family." She then takes off down the stairs at leading to the top of the mountain.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I sigh and shake my head, "it's no use."

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I'm going to have to reset the timeline." Chara agrees sadly. We both stand still for a few more seconds before sighing together and quickly following after Frisk. It might all be pointless in the end but we both cared for her. We both wanted to keep her safe.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

When the path begins to thin I am surprised to find that for some reason she had diverted off the path. She had pushed through the brush and continued into the woods. The plants were really flattened, as if multiple people had walked over it and that thought made me pick up my pace.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Where are you, you freak?" I hear her low voice growl several feet ahead. Immediately I slow down and begin to creep closer. "Corey." She growls, "I know you are out there." Finally she comes into sight and just then I accidentally step on a twig. The snap echos in my ears and she clearly hears because whips around to face me. She can't seem to see me though. Why?

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I step out and begin walking towards her, but she doesn't seem to register that I exist. " I can hear you breathing." She hisses under her breath as she glares right through me. I gasp and step towards her.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Frisk watch-!" But it was too late. Corey forces his knife right into her back. Her eyes widen as she looks down at the knife protruding from the left side of her chest. "No!" I shout. She looks back up at me and it's like suddenly she sees me again. She coughs, and then falls to her knees. She takes one final gargled breath before crashing to the ground. Corey shakes his head.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"You know, I hate killing people. It's too bad you didn't just stay put, you monster loving freak." He pulls the knife out of her back, wipes the blood off on her clothes, then turns and walks away.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Frisk!" I rush over and flip her over. "Frisk?" I raise a shaky hand to her neck and search for a pulse. With a shaky breath I lower my head as tears begin pooling in my eyes. "No.."

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I know it's awful." Chara says from behind me, "but we need to go. She will come back when I restore the timeline, she just won't remember any of this." Chara comes closer and offers me her hand. "I'm sorry."

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"No you're right." I take her hand, she pulls me up, and then we both head after Corey. We continue in silence until the trees break off revealing a small clearing. Corey was leaning against a tree nearby, studying the knife he killed Frisk with. A few feet away from him were all of my monster friends. He had them all tied up together. All except..

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Of course you'd show up here to get in my way." I hear my doppelgängers harsh voice call from the other side of the clearing. I sneak around the perimeter of the clearing until she comes into sight. "You're always here. You're obsessed with me." She growls, and clinches the fist that isn't holding a knife. I don't even have to look to know that it was Sans. Who else would it be?

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Sans stood in between (Y/n), who still looked like Frisk, and Asgore. He looked terrified, and so small, but yet he stood his ground as she took a threatening step closer to him. "You would risk your life for him?"

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I-i.." He stutters, pauses, then tries again, "I would risk my life to save you."

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I don't need saving, Sans." She hisses in a dark voice, taking another step closer. Asgore stood frozen, watching the whole encounter with fear in his eyes.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Yes you do!" He shouts, "this isn't you!" He takes a slow step towards her with his hands raised up in front of him. "This isn't who you are, you don't need to do this." He tries to convince her nervously.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"You're wrong." She leaps forward and roughly grabs his rib cage before he can move out of the way. "I do." She says before plugging the knife into his chest, where his soul is. Asgore suddenly stumbles back and falls on his ass like a useless fool. The demon drops Sans and steps right over him.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I'm s-sorry." Sans mumbles quietly before dissolving into dust, leaving only his blue jacket behind.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"No!" I shriek and then pelt across the clearing right at the demon who wore Frisks face turns around just before I hit her. She hits the ground with a loud thud and I stare down into her dark red eyes. She wasn't (Y/n) anymore, but neither was I.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

An animalistic snarl tips from my throat as I reach a hand up and try to claw at her face my sharpened nails rake over her left eye. She throws her right arm up to protect her face and then swings the knife in her left hand around blindly. I dodge away, snatch the knife from her grasp.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"This needs to end." I say as I look deep into her hate filled eyes. I reach out and grab her wrist to pull it away from her face, but then Chara yanks me away from my doppelgänger, dropping me a few feet away. The knife falls out of my radius. I sit up and find that I had ripped one of the faded blue ribbons from my opposites wrist. It glows and reforms as a vibrant blue ribbon, just like the one I already had around my wrist.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"You're right." She mutters. "This has to end." Then out of nowhere the world around us begins to fade into nothing until Chara, Evil (Y/n), and I are left in an empty white void. I jump to my feet and hurry over to Chara who was glaring down at my evil doppelgänger.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She sits up and looks around nervously before finally looking up at us will dull eyes. "Where are we?" Her eyes move over to me. "And why do you look like me?"

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"It doesn't matter." I snap at her. Chara holds up a hand to quiet me.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"You are a terrible person." Chara starts, "but you weren't always like this." She kneels down and looks my evil opposite in the eyes. "You used to be better, and I'm going to give you the chance to fix your mistakes. To change the outcome. Choose to be a better person."

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Evil me looks away from Chara to meet my eyes. A bit of blood runs down the side of her face from where I had scratched her. Her dull red eyes brighten as she glares up at me. She begins to fade out like the rest of the world had. "I won't. Just you wait- I'm going to come for you. And I'm going to ruin your life!" She snarls just before she disappears into the nothingness.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Take me home." I mutter, and with a snap of her fingers I was back in my bedroom. I stare blankly at my feet while I slowly sit down on my bed. Chara floats nearby, watching me.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"(Y/n)?"

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"It's fine. I get it, it was all fake. Lets just.. forget about it okay? It's not our problem anymore." I look up at her and shake my head. Just then my phone begins ringing, so I sigh and snatch it up, answering the call without bothering to check the name. "Hello?" I mumble quietly.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Oh god! Finally!" I've been worried sick!" Sans' angry voice blasts from the speaker, "Where have you been? Why haven't you been picking up your phone?" He asks quickly.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I.. I just went somewhere else for a day." I respond quickly. Too quickly.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Away for a day? Some where you had no service? And you just suddenly disappear, without a word to your best friend? I don't think so! You're with Chara right? You better tell her she is in SO much trouble when I get my hands on her!" He shouts before hanging up the phone.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Sans?" She asks, I nod. "And he's coming to kick my ass, right?" I nod again. "Fml." She mutters before exiting to room in a hurry.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"You're home?!" I hear Alyssa shout from downstairs a few seconds later.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"WHY ARE YOU MAKING OUT ON THE COUCH?!" Chara shouts louder from downstairs. Despite everything I had just witnessed, I chuckle and then get to my feet to see what's going on.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Oh how I missed my Au."

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	30. 29

After changing into some new clothes I head downstairs. Cozzy meows at me then comes running over to weave between my legs. With a small smile appearing on my lips I lean down and pick him up, "Aw I missed you too buddy." He rubs his cheek across my cheek before curling up in my hair, purring rather loudly as usual.

With Cozzy still curled up in my shoulder I walk into the living room to greet my friend and, I'm guessing, her new boyfriend. Chara races over to me the second I enter the room. "This is really weird, name them stop." She commands. I roll my eyes and shake my head at her.

"There's nothing wrong with-" I glance over at Alyssa and Papyrus who were currently curled up on the couch together. Alyssa buries her face into the crook of Papyrus' neck and he chuckles nervously as a bright orange blush covers his cheek bones. "Okay its a little much, but I'd imagine this is a new thing." I turn back to Chara, "I think they just need some time to explore each other."

"Okay but can't they just.. "explore each other" in private?" With a sigh I pick up Cozzy and place him on the closest couch.

"Yeah you're kind of right." I nudge Chara aside, then clear my throat. "Hey can you uh stop what ever it is that you are doing right now and pay attention?" Neither of them show any sign of heating me, so I clear my throat again, and shout, "Hey!" That gets their attention. Though really only enough for both of them to turn away from each other to look up at me. "You are making Chara uncomfortable, so maybe take it easy on all this... affection?"

"Oh.." Alyssa starts, and glances over my shoulder at Chara, then back at me, "Sorry uh.. you were gone so we kind of got used to.. well.. this." She gestures to their close proximity, then scoots back on the couch a bit. They stay close, but now they are less all over each other.

"Thanks." Chara says quietly.

"Yeah thanks, so with that handled.. Sans is on his way so.." Alyssa gasps and let's go of Papyrus' hand, then stands up. "What?"

"We haven't told him we are together yet." Papyrus responds quietly.

"Oh." I shrug, "Well don't worry, it's okay. I talked to him about it."

"YOU TOLD HIM ABOUT US?!  AND HES COMING HERE?" Alyssa shouts worriedly.

"Listen, you're going to be okay, he's known about you guys for like a week. He's coming to probably kick Charas' behind." I chuckle, then walk over and pull Alyssa into a hug. She sighs and returns to hug.

"She deserves it for taking you away. I was so worried." I giggle and pull away a bit.

"Worried, huh?" I raise and eyebrow and smirk  playfully. She rolls her eyes.

"We planned it the night before you went missing, I didn't want to bail and him get the wrong impression."  Papyrus suddenly clears his throat, right behind Alyssa.

"I Can Hear You, You Know." Papyrus says in a strangely quiet but commanding tone. What happened to the yelling? I won't complain to much.. but it was a bit odd.

"Hey Paps, can I hug you?" I ask as I break away from Alyssa's embrace to stand before the towering skeleton. Without words he reaches out and pulls me into a tight embrace. "I really missed you Papyrus." My voice is muffled by the orange sweater he was wearing.

"I Missed You Too. So Did Alyssa. She Was Scared You Weren't Coning Back." He responds close to my ears so only I could hear. Alyssa was such a hardass in any universe.

Suddenly there is a brisk knock at the door. Chara squeaks and drops to the floor, then curls up to hide her face. "Oh boy." I'm mumble as I make my way over to the door and cautiously open it up. Sans' eye sockets were blank until he sees me, then they light up and he immediately pulls me into an awkward one armed hug.

"It's such a relief to see you." He states quietly before pulling away and smiling at me. I brought you some food.

"Oh!"

"Yeah I thought who knows how long it's been since you last ate so.." He trails off as his cheekbones take on a light blue hue. "Is that okay?"

"That's great! So thoughtful, thank you Sans, come in!" I nudge the door open and step back so that he can step in, the. I shut the door behind him. I lead him into the living room. Sadly Alyssa had chosen to sit on a separate couch, and had pulled out her phone.

"Hello Sans!" Papyrus greets his brother cheerfully.

"Hey bro, guess you heard (Y/n) was home too, huh?" Sans ask lightly, though I can see the way his smile widens just a tick. He was totally teasing him. Just like I used to tease my sister and her partner. Good times.

"Yeah." Papyrus answers shortly before turning back around and glancing nervously at Alyssa. She shakes her head just a bit.

"Hey Chara." Sans' greeting brings Chara up into her feet. She smiles anxiously.

"Sans." She greets shortly before turning and heading quickly towards the hallway leading to the bedrooms.

"We need to talk." His voice seems to paralyze her, as she freezes misstep. "Shall we?" Chara slowly turns to face us a again and nods shortly.

"Ok."

"Well, why don't we go to the kitchen to talk, and I can eat what you brought for me, yeah?" I I interject before Sans could speak up again. Sans sighs, but then nods and heads towards the kitchen, as doors Chara. I turn to face Alyssa who was very badly acting like she was ignoring me. "Get it together you too, he already knows, and he doesn't care. He thinks you guys will be good together. So stop worrying."

I shake my head, then hurry over to the kitchen. Chara was on one side of the table, and Sans was on the other, so I choose to sit beside Sans. "Here." He hands me one carry out box, then slides the other to Chara. "I got one for you too." He says quietly, as if he was embarrassed for doing it.

"Thanks Sans. That's so kind." I pop open my box and find a burger and some fries, it smells delicious.

"Oh it's uhm.. nothing really. I just want you to stay healthy and happy is all." Sans responds abashedly, the blush on his cheekbones darkening in hue. Chara silently begins to dig into her food, so I decide to follow her lead.

It's silent for a few moments while we enjoy the missed taste of food, then I notice Sans watching me eat. I blush deeply and quickly turn away.

"Sorry." He mutters quickly, then let's out a deep sigh. "Listen, Chara." Chara glance sup from her food, "I don't appreciate you taking (Y/n) out of our Au, without telling me where you were going." He says in a calm but strained voice. I swallow my food, wipe my face, then turn back to Sans.

"It's okay though! We were careful, we kept our distance, and-"

"But what if you got caught?!" Sans interrupts loudly, "what if something happened to Chara, and I didn't know where you were, and you got stranded?" Sans stands up quickly, which knocks his chair to the ground. The sound makes Sans jump, then his blush drained some more as he realizes his actions. He quickly fixes his chair, and sits. "Just.. what if you never came back?"

"Sans, I'm sorry.. I didn't realize it would worry you so much. I should have told you what was happening." I reach out and take his hand in mine. "I promise to never disappear like that again."

"Listen, I get it, it's scary when someone disappears, but (Y/n) told me she couldn't stop thinking about how worried she was about you. I thought I could get her mind off the subject. It won't happen again okay?"

Sans sighs and shekels his head, then grips my hand tightly. "You can do whatever you want to do. I don't want to keep you from living the way you want to live... I just get so caught up on my experiences." He turns away from me and looks at chara nervously, "I guess I was worried you would take her to a universe where I was the bad guy."

"Oh. Sans come on I wouldn't-"

"Sans." I move my free hand and place it on the side of his skull, prompting him to look back at me. "Even if I met some other, bad version of you it wouldn't change how I feel about you. All that matter is who you are here. Who you are now." I blush a bit at the honesty and the emotion in my voice. This was the closest I had come to a confession.

"Was I.. bad?" Sans asks, surprising me. I didn't know how much this mattered to him. Was he really this worried to show his dark side to me?

"No. You were super good." I smile sadly, then turn away, extracting my hands as I remember him crumble to dust before me.

"And I died, right?"

"Yeah." I whisper. His hand touches mine, reminding me of his safety. "But you are okay now." I meet his gaze and smile lightly.

"That's right, I'm okay." He responds reassuringly. Then he lets go of me and points at my half eaten food. "Now finish your meal, before it gets cold."

"Oh right." I turn back to my forgotten food, and quickly finish it up. "Thanks again for bringing that! It was really good." I speak up gratefully.

"Of course, it gave me an excuse to see you. It been several days." Chara stands up and grabs my empty box as well as hers.

"Alright, I'm leaving.. uh.. bye!" Chara quickly throws the boxes away before leaving the kitchen and heading towards her room.

"Anyways, I have a message from Toriel. She was hoping to take you to lunch on your birthday next week."

"Next week..?"

"Yeah? It's November 15th right?"

"Oh wow.. I hadn't realized how close we were getting. Can you tell Toriel I would love to have lunch with her?"

"Of course. Now.. I know I just got her but I think I've gotten the only apology I'm getting from Chara, and now that I'm sure you are safe as well as fed, I think I'm going to go so you can sleep." He stands up from the table, and I follow his lead.

"Oh okay, thanks for coming over, and bringing me food, and for being very nice to me for no real reason." I say as I follow him towards the door between the kitchen and the living room.

"Why wouldn't I be nice to you? You've been nothing but kind and compassionate." Sans asks curiously. A blush crosses my cheeks as I rub the back of my neck sheepishly. Maybe because I'm lying to you?

"I dunno.. I just feel like I don't deserve it."

"You do." He states in a confident tone. As if there was no argument to be made. I could think of plenty reasons why I didn't deserve his kindness, but I held my tongue. It was better this way.. I guess. "Hey Paps, I'm heading out, do you want a ride? I saw that you didn't drive here so.."

"Oh! Yeah, Right, I'll Just Go Home With You." Papyrus climbs to his feet and quickly exits the house. I notice that Alyssa had also left the living room at some point. Sans shakes his head and laughs.

"I can't believe this. What do I look like? A moron?" Sans laughs some more as we walk towards the front door. "I'll have to tell them I know eventually, but I'd like to drag this out a bit more." He pause in the door way, "is that wrong?"

"Nope!" I giggle a bit then pull sans into a tight embrace. "I did the same with my siblings. Have your fun, but just don't take it to far, alright? They are.. really worried."

"I know. I'll probably tell them this weekend. Also you and I need to hang out before your birthday!" He pulls away from the hug and smiles softly at me.

"Sounds good, you should go though, don't want to leave Papyrus waiting."

"Oh right.." it's silent for a couple moments, which prompts Sans to sigh. "Okay.."

"W-wait.. uhm Sans.. I'm really glad I met you. I like being around you and well..." I trail off and divert my gaze. "I guess I just want to continue to be with you, in whatever way I can be." A light blush brightens my cheeks as I lean over and place a gentle kiss in his cheek bone.

Before I can pull away, Sans stretches up to press his teeth to my forehead. "I want that too.I want to be here for you." He whispers, then pulls away with a soft look in his eyes. I can't bring myself to look away as the blood rushes to my cheeks. "I can't wait to see you again." He states, then turn and heads towards the driveway.

I stand there and watch as he starts his car and pulls away. Finally Ipull myself from the door way and shut the door, then lock it. "Oh my god he is so precious.."

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment any questions/ theories you have! I’d love to hear what you have to say! Also feel free to point out mistakes that I might have missed while editing.


End file.
